Après l'histoire
by UneBettyse
Summary: Suite de "A travers l'histoire" qui reprenait HP et les reliques de la mort du point de vue de Ginny Weasley. Peut être lue indépendamment toutefois je vous conseille de lire les derniers chapitres de A travers l'histoire. Cette suite se situe entre le tome 7 et l'épilogue. C'est la dernière année à Poudlard de Ginny, Harry devient Auror... Basé au max sur les interviews de Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Hé oui petite surprise, j'avais dit que je ne publierais le 1er chapitre que dans une ou deux semaines mais j'ai réussi à avoir cette soirée pour écrire ce chapitre !

**Cette fiction est donc la suite **de _A travers l'histoire _c'est-à-dire Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort du point de vue de Ginny. Cette nouvelle histoire est donc la suite mais peut être lue indépendamment. Toutefois, je vous conseille de lire les 3 ou 4 derniers chapitres de la fiction d'avant (ils se passent après la bataille de Poudlard) histoire de voir sur quoi j'ai basé la suite du tome 7. Cette fiction va donc raconter la septième année de Ginny à Poudlard puis la suite jusqu'au fameux épilogue ! Mais bon, pour ce premier chapitre, ce sont toujours les vacances sur un petit air festif ! Bonne lecture ! Et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 1 **

Pourquoi diable Ginny Weasley s'était-elle proposée pour organiser la fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de son petit ami, Harry Potter ? Croulant sous les banderoles, les guirlandes et les sacs de provisions, elle ouvrit à coups de pieds la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd où son petit ami vivait. A bout de souffle, elle posa toutes ses affaires et soupira de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que c'était lourd, bon sang !

Ginny souffla quelques secondes puis se rendit compte qu'elle devait s'activer. La fête avait lieu le soir même et Harry ne devait rien soupçonner. Bien entendu, il ne risquait pas de débouler chez lui au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Harry était actuellement en train de suivre sa formation d'Auror en accéléré. En effet, après la Bataille de Poudlard, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien Auror et ministre de la magie provisoire, avait proposé à Harry un poste d'Auror au lieu de retourner à Poudlard en septembre. Il avait bien entendu accepté et devait maintenant suivre une formation de trois mois au lieu de trois ans, ce qui était, il va sans dire, une opportunité non négligeable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était occupé pour la journée et Ginny devait préparer la maison pour la fête de ce soir.

Et quelle fête ! Ginny venait de poser au moins quinze litres de Bierraubeurre sur le sol et une dizaine de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, de vin des elfes et de Vodka-or-véritable. Bon, elle avait également prévu de la nourriture. Un peu. Le minimum syndical.

Sa mère se chargerait, de toute évidence, de ramener la nourriture peu avant que la fête ne commence et s'empresserait de repartir aussitôt. Ginny l'avait bien précisé, la fête était strictement interdite aux parents. Molly avait quelque peu rechigné mais Arthur l'avait convaincue qu'ils ne feraient pas d'excès. La présence de Bill et Charlie avait rassurée Molly et elle avait accepté.

Ginny était pressée d'être majeure. Dans seulement deux petites semaines, elle aurait dix-sept ans et pourrait ainsi utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard et passer son permis de transplanage. En attendant, elle allait devoir préparer la fête comme une petite Moldue dépourvue de talents magiques. C'était de l'esclavage d'être moldu, pensait Ginny, c'était tellement plus simple de jeter un sort plutôt que de tout effectuer à la main. Elle compatissait vraiment.

La jeune rousse avait à peine eu le temps d'accrocher quelques banderoles que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Affolée qu'Harry revienne plus tôt du ministère, elle fonça droit sur la porte pour voir qui était là… Ce n'était qu'Hermione, remarqua-t-elle, soulagée. Après tout, il était idiot de penser que cela pouvait être Harry. Pourquoi Harry sonnerait-il à la porte dans sa propre maison ? Ginny pouvait décidément être très parano. Elle invita Hermione à entrer.

« Tu arrives tôt, lança Ginny tandis qu'Hermione posait ses achats au sol, je ne t'attendais pas avant midi.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Mais Ron est au magasin avec George alors je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. »

Ron avait décidé d'aider son frère George à rouvrir sa boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. En effet, après la mort de son frère jumeau Fred, George n'avait plus vraiment la tête à tenir le magasin de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient créés ensembles. Mais Ron, après avoir refusé la proposition de Kingsley pour devenir Auror comme Harry, avait décidé de remonter le moral de George et de le remotiver.

« Hum, fit Ginny. J'ai vu que le magasin marchait aussi bien qu'avant, j'y suis allée hier pour faire quelques achats pour ce soir, et le magasin était bondé !

- Oui, soupira Hermione, mais Ron m'a dit que George ne va pas vraiment mieux, il tente de donner le change, voilà tout. »

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants puis se mirent à disposer les tables en ordre. Fort heureusement, Hermione pouvait se servir de sa baguette et c'était bien plus rapide ainsi.

« Tu devrais mettre cette petite table sur le côté pour qu'on mette les bouteilles et les verres, ça ferait genre le bar, conseilla Ginny.

- Mais combien de boissons as-tu acheté ? rigola Hermione.

- Combien je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, mais beaucoup. Il faut que ce soit mémorable !

- Et pour la nourriture ?

- On prend cette table, puis il faudrait que tu fasses venir la table de la cuisine, on les colle ensemble et c'est bon, on est quand même une vingtaine…

- C'est toi le chef, dit Hermione. _Accio _table de la cuisine. »

Hermione rassembla les tables puis fit apparaître une grande nappe pour les décorer.

« Tu devrais pousser les tables vers le côté, tu sais, conseilla Ginny, ne les laisse pas au milieu de la pièce, ça prend de l'espace inutilement, il faut garder un espace pour danser. »

Hermione obéit puis plaça correctement les tables et fit apparaître les chaises.

« Maman ramènera le dîner avant qu'Harry ne rentre, et le gâteau est déjà en bas dans la cuisine, sur le comptoir… commença Ginny.

- D'accord, tu as déjà prévu la musique ? demanda Hermione

- Seamus a accepté d'être le DJ même si ça veut dire qu'on va écouter en boucle du rock irlandais ou celtique…

- Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi tu lui as proposé ?

- C'était lui ou Luna, fit Ginny. Et Luna aime beaucoup trop les balades. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai réservé une petite surprise pour la fin, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

- Tu verras en même temps que tout le monde ! »

Hermione fit la moue mais Ginny ne voulut rien lui dire.

« Et comme cadeau tu comptes lui offrir quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Alors à la base, je voulais lui offrir le nouvel Eclair de Feu Advanced, il n'arrêtait pas de l'admirer l'autre jour quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Teddy. Seulement il est un peu, beaucoup, très cher. Du coup, je lui offre une photo du balai.

- Ah… ? fit Hermione.

- Je plaisante ! rigola Ginny. Je lui ai acheté une nouvelle chouette. Je sais qu'Hedwige lui manque beaucoup et il n'ose pas s'en acheter une lui-même comme si c'était une trahison envers Hedwige. Mais j'ai bien vu la façon dont il regardait Coquecigrue l'autre jour quand Ron lui a envoyé un mot. C'est limite s'il l'embrassait !

- Bonne idée, répondit Hermione, surtout qu'il va avoir besoin d'une chouette pour t'écrire quand on sera à Poudlard !

- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Ginny, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais encore passer une année loin de lui…

- Tu le verras de temps en temps, la conforta Hermione, pendant les vacances, les week-ends à Pré-au-lard…

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être pire, sourit Ginny. Au moins, maintenant, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter, je saurais qu'il est toujours vivant pas comme l'an dernier…

- Puis moi je ne verrais pas Ron non plus, tu sais, ajouta Hermione.

- Au moins, vous ne pourrez pas vous disputer, railla Ginny.

- Très drôle ! »

Elles continuèrent à préparer la fête puis Hermione utilisa un sort d'élargissement sur le salon qui semblait avoir doublé de volume.

« Pas mal, commenta Ginny.

- Merci, sourit Hermione. Tiens, on devrait mettre la table et sortir les apéros.

- Euh… hésita Ginny, avant de sortir les bouteilles, attendons que ma mère arrive, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle voit que la maison d'Harry va être un vrai magasin d'alcool ce soir… »

Hermione acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, Molly arriva chargée de petits plats faits maison.

« Oh ! s'exclama Molly. Que c'est beau ! Vous avez fait un bon travail ! Le salon semble plus grand… c'est la nouvelle peinture qui fait cet effet ou… ?

- Non, Hermione a jeté un sortilège d'élargissement, répondit Ginny. Cool ! Tu as fait des tartes à la mélasse, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les plats, Harry va être ravi.

- C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, sourit Molly. Pour le plat principal, il suffira de lui jeter un sort de réchauffe avant de servir et gardez les tartes au frais…

- D'accord merci maman !

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Molly.

- Non merci, nous devons juste mettre au point quelques petits détails sinon tout est prêt… répondit Ginny, les invités arrivent dans une demi-heure et Harry devrait être là dans une heure, on a chargé Ron d'aller le chercher au bureau des Aurors avant qu'il sorte pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Très bien, fit Molly. Je vous laisse alors, soyez sage, pas de bêtises et pas d'excès.

- Mais maman voyons, lança Ginny, nous sommes adultes !

- Pas toi, précisa Molly, tu ne le seras que dans deux semaines. »

Ginny marmonna que deux semaines ne changeraient rien puis Molly s'en alla. Hermione l'aida à disposer toutes les bouteilles sur la table qui servirait de bar puis elles disposèrent les plats là où ils devaient être. Les invités commencèrent à arriver. Neville et Luna furent les premiers à arriver avec chacun un paquet dans les bras. Ginny les serra dans ses bras, heureuse de les revoir. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis la cérémonie à Poudlard lorsqu'ils avaient rendu hommage aux combattants et aux victimes de la bataille du 2 mai. Lavande, Parvati et Padma arrivèrent ensuite et déposèrent leurs cadeaux là où Neville et Luna les avaient posés. Hermione accueilli un peu froidement Lavande et Ginny eut un petit rictus. Dean et Seamus arrivèrent ensembles, décontractés, comme toujours. Ginny indiqua à Seamus l'endroit qu'elle lui avait prévu pour qu'il mette sa musique.

« Tu as bien mis la chanson que je t'ai dit pour quand Harry arrive ? demanda Ginny.

- Tout est niquel, Ginny, la rassura Seamus. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Ginny lui sourit puis partit ouvrir la porte aux Weasley conviés, Charlie, George, Bill et même Fleur arrivèrent en même temps. Angelina Johnson était venue avec George et était suivie de ses amis Alicia Spinnet, Olivier Dubois et Katie Bell. Ginny n'avait pas pris la peine de convier Percy sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de soirée qu'il affectionnait. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot et Justin Flinch-Fletchley débarquèrent eux aussi, souriants, comme à l'ordinaire. Le dernier à arriver fut Hagrid qui arriva presque en retard.

« Bon sang Hagrid, plaisanta Ginny, Harry ne va pas tarder à arriver !

- 'xcuse-moi, lança Hagrid. J'étais en train d'apprendre à Graup comment mettre une cravate. J'avoue avoir du mal moi aussi mais… »

Ginny l'interrompit.

« Mettez-vous tous au fond de la salle, je vais surveiller par la fenêtre quand Ron et Harry arriveront. Ron est sensé envoyer des étincelles rouges, je dois surveiller… »

Ginny regarda par la fenêtre et, deux minutes plus tard, elle vit Ron et Harry apparaître au bout de la rue. Le signal apparut devant la fenêtre et elle intima à tous de se taire. Elle se plaça avec les autres puis ils attendirent.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le salon, ils s'écrièrent tous « SURPRISE ! » et Seamus fit passer une chanson des Sirènes-Bohèmes, un nouveau groupe de sorcières avec un style disco très en vogue en ces temps.

Harry parut très surpris, après tout, c'était un anniversaire surprise. Puis Ginny couru vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri ! lui lança-t-elle.

- Merci, fit-il en l'embrassant. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Un peu, un peu », dit-elle modestement.

Il lui sourit puis se détacha d'elle pour saluer les invités. Il paraissait ravi de voir tous ses anciens camarades et encore plus ravi de retrouver son coéquipier de Quidditch Olivier Dubois qui était désormais une vraie star au Club de Flaquemare.

« Olivier ! s'exclama Harry. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien ! Alors tu joue toujours au Quidditch ? On recrute, tu sais ? »

Ils partirent dans une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch puis Ginny décida d'aller servir ses invités en boisson. Hagrid avait déjà commencé à boire une chope de Whisky pur feu. Ils commencèrent tous par une petite Bierraubeurre tandis que Seamus s'occupait de la musique. A la plus grande joie de Ginny, ce dernier faisait l'effort de passer divers styles de musiques. Après une bonne heure de beuverie, Ginny chercha Hermione pour lui dire de l'aider à apporter et à chauffer les plats. Une fois tout prêt, ils s'installèrent tous à table et mangèrent bruyamment tout en appréciant la nourriture de Mme Weasley.

« Ginny c'est toi qui a préparé ça ? demanda Harry avec joie en engloutissant son rôti.

- Non, c'est ma mère, rigola Ginny.

- C'est délichieu, ajouta Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ron ! fit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Mais quoi Hermignonne, ch'est vraiment chuculant ! »

Les invités explosèrent tous de rire. Tout le monde se souvenait de l'appétit de Ron, plus spécialement les Gryffondors qui en subissaient les frais lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient à côté de lui à table.

Après avoir fini le repas, Hermione fit tout disparaitre puis fit apparaître les desserts que Mme Weasley avaient préparés avec soin. Comme prévu, Harry fonça sur la tarte à la mélasse. Après avoir bu pratiquement deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu tout seul, Harry semblait davantage apprécier sa fameuse tarte à la mélasse. Ginny songea qu'elle devrait le ramasser à la petite cuillère le lendemain matin mais qu'importe, songea-t-elle, après tout, c'était son anniversaire.

Après avoir un peu digéré la nourriture, mais sans avoir réellement digéré tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient engloutis, le gâteau d'anniversaire fut servi. Hermione le fit venir de la cuisine grâce à un _Accio. _Le gâteau était énorme, carré, et était rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il s'agissait d'un petit clin d'œil que Ginny lui faisait. En effet, lorsqu'Harry avait fait repeindre le 12 Square Grimmaurd il avait voulu tout repeindre en rouge et or ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire – et exaspéré – Ginny.

Harry sourit puis il souffla ses dix-huit bougies. Chacun partit chercher son cadeau et Harry lui ouvrit tour à tour.

« Tiens ? Un paquet carré ? De la consistance d'un livre ? fit Harry. Hermione ? Je parie ma baguette que ça vient de toi ! »

En effet, gênée, Hermione approuva. Harry parut cependant content car il s'agissait d'un nouveau livre de Quidditch avec de nouvelles stratégies et figures. Il reçut ensuite de la part de Ron, un tout nouveau Scrutoscope. Luna lui offrit un stock de Ravegourdes, personne ne savait réellement à quoi cela servait mais cette dernière insista sur le fait qu'ils protégeaient des Boullus Goulus. Qu'est-ce que les Boullus Goulus étaient ? Personne ne le savait non plus mais qu'importe…Neville quant, à lui, lui avait offert un album photo avec diverses photos de leurs années à Poudlard. Il reçut des produits du magasin de George, et de la part des autres, diverses confiseries ou gadgets. Ginny s'approcha vers lui, la cage de la chouette cachée derrière elle, puis, dans un mouvement théâtral, la lui tendit.

Elle vit son visage s'illuminer. C'était une toute jeune chouette hulotte de taille moyenne. La chouette regarda Harry curieusement.

« Oh merci Ginny ! s'écria Harry. Waouh ! Mais comment je vais l'appeler ?

- Tu y réfléchiras demain, le conseilla Ginny. Parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as bu, cette pauvre chouette s'appellera Vodka avant que tu aies le temps de dire Quidditch.

- Hé ! » fit Harry, faussement vexé.

Ginny lui lança un regard moqueur puis l'embrassa quelques secondes. Ginny regarda sa montre puis lui dit :

« Tu ferais mieux de ranger tous tes cadeaux, y'a une surprise de dernière minute qui va arriver et il faut faire de la place. »

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux mais s'activa. Ginny intima à Seamus d'éteindre la musique, s'éclaircit la voix puis annonça à tous :

« Et maintenant… voici la dernière surprise… »

Ginny sautilla sur place et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Un groupe entra dans la maison et Ginny s'écria :

« Les Bizarr'Sister ! Rien que pour nous ! Pendant une heure ! »

La salle entra en délire. Ils hurlèrent tous et une fois que le groupe se mit à chanter, ils dansèrent tels des déchaînés. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry qui, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas danser, dansait avec vigueur sur la piste.

« Alors, tu t'amuses ? lui lança-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle lui attrapait les mains pour danser avec lui.

- Carrément ! répondit-il. Mais comment tu as fait pour réserver les Bizarr'Sister ? ajouta-t-il d'un air étonné.

- Facile, répondit-elle, j'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Slughorn pour lui demander s'il pouvait me mettre en contact avec les Bizarr'Sister puis je leur ai demandé si ça les intéressait de venir à l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter.

- J'imagine que la célébrité peut avoir du bon parfois, fit Harry en souriant. Mais vraiment rarement. »

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent de danser ensemble. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure ils étaient assoiffés, ils se servirent donc une Bierraubeurre chacun puis s'assirent sur le canapé vide et regardèrent les autres danser.

Ron et Hermione étaient… tout sauf Ron et Hermione. Ron dansait avec rage tandis qu'Hermione s'adonnait à des danses qui étaient tout sauf hermioniennes. Harry éclata de rire en les voyant.

« Sérieusement, il faudrait filmer ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Il faudrait quoi ? demanda Ginny ne comprenant pas.

- Le truc de Moldu, expliqua Harry, tu sais comme les photos mais qui durent longtemps et où les gens parlent.

- Ah oui, en gros, nos photos à nous quoi… »

Ginny se blottit dans ses bras mais renversa au passage la Bierraubeurre d'Harry sur eux.

« Zut ! lâcha-t-elle. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il. Je vais devoir me changer, ajouta-t-il avec une voix pleines de sous-entendus.

- Et tu as besoin d'aide, laisse moi deviner ? » railla-t-elle.

Harry répondit que oui mais ils restèrent là, assis à regarder les autres. Les Bizarr'Sister chantaient leur dernier morceau.

Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux puis lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ! pensa-t-elle. C'était comme si, chaque jour, elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle ressentait la veille n'était rien comparée au jour présent. Chaque jour, son amour grandissait même si cela semblait impossible. Chaque jour, elle se disait que leur amour avait atteint le summum d'un point de vue sentimental, mais à chaque fois, elle se trompait. Elle l'aimait plus, de plus en plus. Chaque minute elle l'aimait bien plus qu'à la minute précédente mais bien moins qu'à la minute qui suivait.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression que leurs âmes étaient reliées ou leurs cœurs, peut-être était-ce simplement leurs destins qui étaient entremêlés mais quoi qu'il en soit, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Elle continuait à l'observer, lui, ses beaux yeux couleur de l'émeraude dans lesquels elle aimait se plonger, se noyer. Elle regardait sa bouche pleine, et pensa à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle avait peur d'oublier cette sensation alors qu'elle l'avait embrassé quelques minutes auparavant. Alors pour ne rien oublier, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à l'embrasser sans jamais s'en lasser. Après tout, vivre avec l'amour de sa vie pour toujours n'était-ce pas la seule chose réelle dans ce monde ? Elle sourit et le fixa à nouveau, encore et encore, pratiquement sans ciller, comme si, par un battement de cils, il allait disparaître. Elle l'avait perdu une fois, mais plus jamais cela n'arriverait. Ils étaient désormais l'infini.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et je suis ravie que les fidèles d'_A travers l'histoire, _continuent de lire cette suite ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Je vous dis donc : Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Ginny se réveilla légèrement dans les vapes. Elle fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui traversait la chambre d'Harry et qui lui piquait les yeux. Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui dormait près d'elle à poings fermés. Sans le réveiller, elle se blottit près de lui quelques instants puis respira son odeur. Actuellement, il sentait un mélange de son odeur naturelle assimilée à une forte odeur de Whisky pur feu et de Bierraubeurre. Ginny décida de le laisser dormir puis descendit dans le salon pour nettoyer.

En descendant, Ginny croisa Hermione. Elle et Ron étaient restés au Square Grimmaurd, étant trop fatigués – mais surtout, ayant beaucoup trop bu – pour transplaner.

« Ron dort encore ? demanda Ginny.

- Toujours et encore », soupira Hermione.

Une fois dans le salon, elles remarquèrent qu'il n'était pas dans un état désastreux et qu'il serait simple à nettoyer. Ginny ramassait les bouteilles et les gobelets tandis qu'Hermione lançait des _Recurvite _pour nettoyer le sol. Une fois tout nettoyé, Hermione partit réveiller Ron qui devait se rendre au magasin pour travailler. Ce dernier rechigna mais partit après s'être habillé. Hermione s'en alla également.

Ginny remonta dans la chambre d'Harry pour voir s'il était réveillé et vit qu'il dormait encore. Elle s'assit près de lui et tâcha de le réveiller. Après tout, il était déjà quinze heures, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au bureau des Aurors le samedi !

Après quelques minutes, Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ginny lui sourit mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

« Squisspasse ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

- Bah… il est tard, répondit Ginny.

- Laisse moi dormir, j'ai mal à la tête, grogna Harry.

- Non, il est tard, répliqua Ginny. Je vais te faire couler un bain, ok ?»

Ce dernier grogna puis Ginny se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle actionna les robinets. Depuis qu'il avait rénové le 12 Square Grimmaurd, la salle de bain d'Harry était du même style que celle de la salle de bains des préfets à Poudlard, en plus petite bien évidemment !

Une fois le bain prêt, elle retourna le chercher dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était désormais assis et regardait la chouette que Ginny lui avait offerte la veille.

« Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, lança Harry.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

- Non, Ron a détesté le nom Coquecigrue, je n'ai pas envie que tu donnes un prénom bizarre à ma chouette », ricana Harry.

Ginny fit une fausse mine vexée puis Harry ria.

« J'ai lu un truc sur les déesses dans mon livre d'Histoire de la magie, commença Ginny, ça pourrait peut-être te plaire…

- Tu écoutais vraiment en cours d'Histoire de la magie ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas vraiment, sourit Ginny, mais lorsque j'étais enfermée chez tante Muriel en avril, j'ai lu tous mes livres quasiment cinq fois chacun… Je suis tombée sur un passage à propos d'une déesse grecque, Artémis, la déesse de la chasse et associée à la Lune. Ses animaux préférés sont le cerf, la biche et le chien, je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être te plaire…

- Tu es un génie ! s'exclama Harry. La Lune pour Remus, le cerf pour mon père, la biche pour ma mère et le chien pour Sirius. C'est décidé, Artémis. Ca te plait, Artémis ? » ajouta Harry à l'adresse de la chouette.

La chouette lança un hululement d'approbation et Harry sourit. Ginny conduit Harry vers la salle de bain pour qu'il se lave, il sentait toujours autant l'alcool.

« Allez, va te laver ! » lança Ginny.

Ce dernier rechigna un peu puis rentra dans la salle de bain. Il regarda Ginny, fit mine de réfléchir puis l'attrapa par la taille.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu m'as réveillé. Je me venge », dit-il simplement.

Il la jeta toute habillée dans la baignoire qui, soit dit en passant, était tout de même très grande. En sortant la tête de l'eau, Ginny vit Harry qui s'esclaffait.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? lança-t-elle en recrachant de l'eau.

- Plutôt oui ! » ricana Harry.

Ginny sortit de l'eau et donna un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle allait sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu vas pas recommencer à… » commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Harry qui se déposèrent délicatement sur les siennes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la laissa sortir de la salle de bain puis elle partit se changer, ses habits étant trempés. Sacré Harry, pensa-t-elle.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry raccompagna Ginny au Terrier, étant lui-même invité à y dîner ce soir-là.

« Alors Harry, ton anniversaire s'est bien passé ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, sourit Harry, et merci pour avoir préparé à manger, c'était délicieux.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, se pâma Mme Weasley. Et bientôt c'est ton anniversaire ma chérie, lança-t-elle à sa fille.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Ginny.

- Tu pourras venir Harry ? demanda Molly. On sera seulement en famille. Je sais que c'est en semaine mais j'ai pensé que tu pouvais te libérer le soir.

- Oui, pas de soucis, dit Harry, je finis toujours vers 18h. »

Ginny passa les jours suivants au Terrier pratiquement sans distraction. Harry suivait sa formation d'Auror, Ron était au magasin de George toute la journée, ses autres frères travaillaient, Hermione restait chez ses parents. Elle passait ses journées à aider sa mère à faire à manger ou à s'occuper du jardin. Tous les soirs, Ron et George, parfois accompagnés d'Harry, venaient dîner au Terrier et c'étaient les seuls moments où elle s'amusait. Harry avait toujours des histoire hilarantes à raconter sur sa formation d'Auror ou sur l'attitude des gens lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux.

« L'autre jour, je devais faire un duel avec un gars, il m'a supplié d'arrêter après que je lui ai lancé un _Expelliarmus_. Un _Expelliarmus_ ! racontait Harry.

- En même temps, tout le monde croit que tu as vaincu Voldemort avec un _Expelliarmus_ ! » justifiait Ron.

Harry était également devenu la cible des équipes de Quidditch, il avait reçu cinq propositions pour être attrapeur dont une proposition du Club de Flaquemare, et même – plus fou encore – une proposition de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Bien évidemment, il avait à chaque fois refusé.

Ginny quant à elle, s'ennuyait un peu, en dehors des repas avec sa famille et Harry.

Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Luna pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait de ses vacances, mais après l'anniversaire d'Harry elle s'était éclipsée avec son père en Suède pour aller à la recherche des Ronflak Cornus.

Ce fut alors avec grande joie que, deux jours avant son anniversaire, elle ouvrit une lettre venant d'Hermione, lui proposant une sortie entre filles. Cela signifiait, sans doute, cambrioler Fleury&Bott mais Ginny accepta avec plaisir, c'était toujours mieux que de nourrir les poules de sa mère.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, elle se leva de bonne humeur, se prépara et prit la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, où Hermione et elle avaient convenus de se retrouver.

Lorsque Ginny arriva, Hermione était déjà là. Elles se saluèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny était déjà venu il y a trois semaines acheter ses livres et ses robes d'école, elle n'avait donc rien d'important à acheter.

« Ca te dérange si on passe par Fleury&Bott, demanda Hermione, il y a un nouveau livre que j'aimerais m'acheter… »

C'était à prévoir, pensa Ginny en ricanant intérieurement. Elle acquiesça et attendit qu'Hermione achète son livre. Seulement, Hermione ne se contentait pas d'acheter son livre mais elle regardait tous les autres livres. Elle repassa devant chaque rayon trois fois, comme si – par magie – un nouveau livre apparaitrait. Elle finit par acheter son livre puis elles sortirent.

Elles passèrent ensuite devant la boutique de George et décidèrent d'y rentrer. Hermione était ravie, n'ayant pas vu son cher Ron depuis une semaine. Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron s'embrassèrent, Ginny tourna le regard d'un air dégouté puis fit semblant de vomir, elle regarda George qui venait de faire la même chose qu'elle. Ils se regardèrent, se comprirent puis ricanèrent tous les deux. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir son frère George rire. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait plus après le décès de son jumeau, et elle savait que ce n'était plus le même rire qu'autrefois, mais il parvenait encore à rire. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Ginny admirait sa force.

Une fois qu'Hermione et Ron se lâchèrent, George s'adressa à Ginny et Hermione :

« Je parie ma baguette que vous êtes venus achetés des Boîtes à Flemme pour votre rentrée !

- Non, répliqua Hermione, on passait juste.

- Vous allez avoir le stress des ASPICS, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver quelques petites choses pour vous aider dans le magasin, plaisanta George.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du stress des ASPICS ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu ne les as jamais passés.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important ! » répliqua George.

Comme à leur habitude, George et Hermione partirent dans un débat où chacun exposait son point de vue. Ginny les observait. Parfois George s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la phrase comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ginny savait ce qu'il attendait, elle pouvait le sentir, elle avait vécu avec lui, avec eux, pendant toute sa vie. George attendait que quelqu'un finisse ses phrases. Mais personne ne pouvait les finir désormais. Ginny se sentit tout à coup très mal puis décida de s'écarter et de regarder les nouveaux produits, sans réellement s'y intéresser.

Ginny avait toujours eu du mal à imaginer un des jumeaux sans l'autre. Jusqu'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés plus d'une heure. George devait ressentir comme un sentiment… de vide, de solitude. Elle était certaine qu'il sentait qu'une part de lui manquait, parce que Ginny le voyait, elle voyait la part de George qui manquait, c'était tout simplement Fred. Fred qui lui manquait tellement à elle aussi. Fred qui, avec George, l'avait toujours soutenu…

Elle tâcha de reprendre ses esprits puis rejoignit les autres. Hermione et George avaient finis de débattre. Elles décidèrent donc de s'en aller et de continuer leur promenade.

Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin d'accessoires puis Ginny s'acheta des lunettes de soleil qu'elle trouvait jolies. Selon la vendeuse, elles étaient équipées d'un sortilège de réflexion ce qui empêchait d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux, et du sortilège _Impervius_ grâce auquel on pouvait les garder en se baignant. A peine sortie du magasin, elle les mit sur son nez.

« Ginny, il n'y a pratiquement pas de soleil, rigola Hermione, on est à Londres pas à Tahiti !

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Ginny, on est en août. Et en août, on porte des lunettes de soleil. »

Ginny insista pour passer à la Ménagerie Magique pour acheter un médicament pour son Boursouflet Arnold qui semblait être un peu fatigué ces derniers temps. Ce matin-là, ses poils avaient pris une couleur lilas au lieu de violet à cause de la fatigue, de plus, il s'amusait de moins en moins à rouler sur lui-même.

Elles s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez Florian Fortarôme, le marchand de glaces. Il était désormais tenu par son frère, Florian ayant été tué par les Mangemorts durant l'ascension de Voldemort il y a deux ans. Le nouveau vendeur était sympathique et était très jeune, il devait avoir terminé l'école depuis seulement deux ans.

Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent sur la terrasse et dégustèrent leurs glaces. Le soleil commençait à taper, et Ginny déclara victorieusement à Hermione qu'elle avait bien eu raison d'acheter les lunettes de soleil. Ginny mangea sa glace en cinq minutes alors qu'elle était énorme, c'était certainement les gènes Weasley qui ressortaient.

Une fois qu'Hermione finit sa glace, elles décidèrent de se balader un peu dans le Londres moldu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans le Londres moldu ? s'étonna Ginny tandis qu'elles marchaient le long de Charing Cross Road.

- Ce que les Moldus font peut-être ? répliqua Hermione. Puis ça pourra t'aider pour tes cours d'Etudes des Moldus !

- Hermione c'est les vacances ! lâcha Ginny.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me rendre un parchemin de trente centimètres de long après cette escapade ! » rigola Hermione.

Après être entré dans divers magasins moldus, et après avoir posé un milliard de questions à Hermione, cette dernière décida qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Hermione voulait lui montrer quelque chose de typiquement moldu qui allait lui plaire.

Ginny était sceptique, elle avait entendu dire que les moldus français mangeaient des escargots, quoi que les sorciers français en mangeaient aussi. Et si les moldus britanniques mangeaient des choses étranges ?

« Voilà, on est arrivé ! lança Hermione lorsqu'elles se tirent devant un petit restaurant totalement vitrée où l'on pouvait voir les gens manger à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- McDonald's ! répondit Hermione. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan mais j'ai emmené ton frère ici l'autre jour, il a A-DO-RE ! »

Elles entrèrent puis firent la queue. Ginny trouvait cela bizarre de faire la queue. Normalement pour manger, on s'asseyait à une table et on attendait que le serveur vienne. Etrange, ces moldus, songea Ginny.

« Mais Hermione, lança Ginny, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai ce qu'il faut, puis ça ne coute pas cher du tout ! »

Après avoir expliqué à Ginny les différences entre les menus, Ginny opta pour ce qui lui semblait être meilleur, le Big Mac. Elle laissa Hermione commander puis elle prit le plateau et elles cherchèrent une place.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, continua Ginny, ils ne nous réservent pas de place et on doit amener notre nourriture à la table ! Je n'ai jamais vu un restaurant comme ça chez les sorciers. Enfin, je ne vais pas souvent au restaurant mais…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un restaurant, expliqua Hermione, c'est de la restauration rapide.

- Je ne vois pas la différence mais ce n'est pas grave ! lança Ginny en mordant dans son hamburger. Ch'est délichieu !

- S'il-te-plaît, arrête d'imiter Ron. » ricana Hermione.

Après avoir déjeuné, elles se rendirent de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur où elles devaient se quitter.

« On se voit demain, lança Hermione.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui, à ton anniversaire ! »

Elle avait pratiquement oublié. Elle fit un signe de la main à Hermione avant qu'elle transplane puis Ginny attrapa de la Poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans les profondeurs de la cheminée pour rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle se rappela instantanément qu'elle était majeure. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres avec sa baguette à la main.

« Bon anniversaire ma chérie !» lança Molly en embrassant sa fille.

Ginny s'assit à table, puis prononça : « _Accio _céréales ! »

Sa mère la regarda puis secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes tous pareils, dit-elle en rigolant, dés que vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie, vous ne faites plus que l'utiliser ! Je me rappelle quand George et… Fred ont appris à transplaner », ajouta-t-elle tristement.

La journée passa à grande vitesse, Ginny avait reçu une montagne de lettres et le Terrier semblait être devenu une volière tellement il y avait de hiboux. Ginny voulut aider sa mère à préparer le repas pour son anniversaire mais cette dernière refusa disant que c'était sa fête à _elle_.

Hermione arriva la première en fin d'après-midi. Puis fut vite suivie par Ron qui avait fini de travailler.

« Bon anniversaire, petite sœur, lança ce dernier, tu es peut-être majeure maintenant mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous surveille plus toi et Harry !

- Ronald ! s'exclama Molly. Voudrais-tu laisser ta sœur tranquille ? Va mettre la table, tiens ! »

Ce dernier rechigna mais obéit. Personne ne voulait s'attirer les foudres de Molly Weasley, pas même ses fils.

George arriva ensuite puis Charlie débarqua de Roumanie peu après.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas rater les dix-sept ans de ma petite sœur adorée ! » lança Charlie lorsque Ginny s'étonna joyeusement de sa présence.

Arthur rentra du travail puis souhaita un bon anniversaire à sa seule fille en déblatérant un discours comme quoi il se sentait vieux maintenant que tous ses enfants étaient majeurs.

Harry arriva ensuite, coupant le discours d'Arthur, puis serra Ginny dans ses bras.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour », lança-t-il en l'embrassant.

Ron les regarda moqueusement :

« Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous embrasser, vous deux ?

- Que penses-tu de… jamais ? » répondit Harry en rigolant.

Ginny lui sourit et allait l'embrasser à nouveau quand Percy arriva.

« Bonjour, je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. J'avais beaucoup de boulot au ministère avec Kingsley et toutes ces histoires de virer les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Un vrai sujet de polémique ! … Ah ! Bon anniversaire Ginny ! » ajouta-t-il en voyant sa sœur.

Molly serra Percy dans ses bras. C'était le fils qu'elle voyait le moins, celui qui avait ignoré sa famille pendant des années… Ginny aimait son frère, c'était certain, mais c'était le frère qu'elle appréciait le moins. Ginny se rappelait que durant sa première année, Ginny avait fait chanter son frère après l'avoir vu embrasser Pénélope Deauclaire. C'était l'une des seules fois où elle trouvait l'attitude de Percy drôle. Quoique, à cette époque, elle était possédée par Voldemort, elle n'avait pas toujours les idées très claires.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Bill et Fleur qui arrivèrent les derniers.

Ils s'installèrent à table puis dégustèrent, comme à leur ordinaire, les petits plats de Mme Weasley. Après avoir fini, ils passèrent au gâteau. Le gâteau semblait inspiré de celui des dix-sept ans de Harry, en effet, son gâteau était rouge en forme de Souaffle. En le dégustant, Ginny vit qu'il avait un goût de cerise, l'un de ses parfums préférés.

Après cela, chacun tendit à Ginny son cadeau. Elle commença par celui de ses parents et découvrit un écrin noir, cela devait être un bijou. Etonnée, elle souleva le couvercle et vit un fin bracelet en argent serti de quelques diamants. Il était magnifique et certainement beaucoup trop coûteux pour sa famille.

« Je… c'est trop… vous ne pouvez pas m'acheter ça, je… commença-t-elle.

- Il est de tradition d'offrir à un sorcier majeur une montre, et à une sorcière un bracelet, expliqua Molly en souriant.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le prix, la rassura Arthur, tu es notre seule fille, cela fait des années que nous prévoyons de t'acheter ce bracelet. »

Molly prit le bracelet puis le lui attacha autour du poignet. Elle le retourna et Ginny put voir, gravé dans l'argent, « Le septième enfant Weasley, la première fille depuis sept générations ».

« Pour que tu n'oublies jamais à quel point tu es unique », ajouta sa mère en souriant.

Ginny serra ses parents dans ses bras et réprima les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ginny ne pleurait jamais ne public, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça commencerait.

Ron continua avec les cadeaux en lui offrant une grande affiche qu'elle déroula. C'était une photo en très grand format de leur équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard, on pouvait y voir le gardien Ron, les poursuiveuses Katie Bell, Demelza Robins et elle, les deux batteurs Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, et Harry l'attrapeur et le capitaine, au milieu de la photo. Ginny se souvenait de cette photo, ils l'avaient prise juste avant leur tout premier entraînement au début de l'année. Cela lui fit penser qu'en tant que nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait en effet reçut une lettre de McGonagall au début de l'été lui annonçant son nouveau poste de capitaine, elle devrait reformer une équipe, Harry et Ron ne revenant pas et Katie Bell ayant fini l'école…

Ginny remercia Ron et se promit de l'accrocher dans sa chambre dés qu'elle le pourrait. George lui offrit une énorme Boite à flemme pour « l'aider dans ses ASPICS ». Molly leva les yeux au ciel, n'appréciant pas, mais ne dit rien. Hermione suivit et lui offrit un roman moldu, _Jane Eyre _de Charlotte Brontë. Ginny ne connaissait pas mais elle la remercia. Percy, fidèle à lui-même, lui offrit également un livre.

Charlie, quant à lui, lui offrit une veste en peau de dragon qui, selon lui, devenait très à la mode chez les femmes lorsqu'on l'associait avec un jean moldu. Bill et Fleur, eux, offrirent à Ginny une nouvelle robe de soirée vert bouteille. « Pour aller avec les yeux de Arry » avait précisa Fleur en ajoutant qu'elle avait elle-même choisie la robe sachant que Ginny ne devait pas porter certaines couleurs à cause de ses cheveux : « Ce serait Orrible si elle portait du rose ou du orange, n'est-ce pas Arry ? ». Ce dernier répondit que Ginny était toujours jolie puis il lui tendit son cadeau. Le paquet était carré et ressemblait énormément à un livre. Etonnée, Ginny ouvrit le paquet. Il s'agissait d'un miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est un Miroir à Double Sens, répondit Harry. Sirius et mon père communiquaient grâce à ça, et Sirius m'en avait donné un, seulement je l'ai cassé. Du coup j'en ai racheté, d'ailleurs ça ne se fait plus trop comme objet… Bref, j'ai le deuxième, ils sont reliés, tu as juste besoin de dire mon prénom et on peut discuter grâce aux miroirs. C'est pour quand tu seras à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est toujours mieux que des lettres. »

Ginny approuva puis l'embrassa pour le remercier. Un peu avant minuit, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, puis Ron, Molly et Arthur partirent se coucher.

Ginny était restée dans le salon, où Harry était toujours. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé et ils discutaient.

« Au fait, lança Harry en lui donnant une enveloppe, tiens. »

Surprise, Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe puis vit deux tickets avec écrit Londres (Angleterre) - La Havane (Cuba). Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'est mon deuxième cadeau, répondit Harry.

- Mais tu m'as déjà… commença Ginny.

- Le miroir c'est autant un cadeau pour toi que pour moi, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un bon cadeau d'anniversaire. Donc voilà mon vrai cadeau. Une semaine de vacances à Cuba, rien que toi et moi !

- Tu es fou ! lança Ginny.

- Mais non, ça va être cool ! dit Harry. Par contre je voulais faire ce voyage avant que tu ailles à Poudlard mais je ne peux pas prendre de vacances avec ma formation, et la seule semaine que j'ai ce sera après Noël du coup j'ai réservé les billets d'avion pour décembre quand tu rentreras de Poudlard.

- Avion ? On va partir en avion ? s'excita Ginny avec joie. Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion ! Ca va être génial !

- Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion non plus, rigola Harry.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Je te rappelle que les Dursley ne m'emmenaient pas quand ils allaient en vacances, dit Harry avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines… je comptais aller voir les Dursley, Dedalus Diggle m'a contacté l'autre jour pour me prévenir qu'ils étaient bien rentrés chez eux et je… je ne sais pas… je veux voir s'ils vont bien, enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que je veux voir.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil ! lâcha Ginny avec un petit sourire. C'est peut-être ce qui me plait tant chez toi. Tu penses toujours aux autres et à comment ils vont. Même les Dursley alors qu'ils t'ont pratiquement maltraité… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, proposa Harry. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller tout seul.

- Euh… hésita Ginny. Tu es sûr ?

- On évitera de préciser que tu es la sœur de ceux qui ont fait pousser la langue de Dudley, c'est tout, rigola Harry. Ou alors on leur dit, comme ça ils auront peur que tu les transforme en couvre-théière. »

Ginny explosa de rire bien qu'elle était incapable de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit en couvre-théière. Ils restèrent encore presque une heure à discuter, plaisanter, s'embrasser, lorsqu'Harry décréta qu'il était tard et qu'il devait rentrer étant donné qu'il travaillait demain.

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, proposa Ginny, mon lit n'est pas très grand mais… enfin… on peut se serrer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est une proposition très attirante mais je me lève à sept heures demain. », dit Harry d'un air désolé.

Un peu déçue, Ginny l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir et ce dernier transplana. Elle monta dans sa chambre en songeant qu'il était temps qu'elle apprenne à transplaner, elle aussi. Après tout, elle était majeure désormais.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Ginny passait son temps à jouer avec Arnold son Boursouflet qui avait récupéré la forme. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de chanter, au grand dam de Ron.

En se levant, un lundi matin, Ginny descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et vit sa mère lire une lettre sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

- Une lettre de Bill, répondit Molly. Il nous invite à manger chez lui ce soir. Il dit que c'est important.

- Peut-être que lui et Fleur retournent en Egypte ! » s'horrifia Ginny.

A vrai dire, d'un côté cela la réjouirait car elle verrait moins Fleur. Elle avait appris à supporter et à apprécier – un peu, mais vraiment un peu – Fleur mais cela ne la dérangerait pas si elle partait à l'autre bout du monde. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas que son frère s'en aille.

Ainsi donc, Ginny se prépara avant de partir diner à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et ils partirent lorsque Ron arriva du magasin avec George.

Ils arrivèrent chez Bill et Fleur. Ginny respira un grand bol d'air frais. Ils étaient à quelques pas de la plage et de là, on pouvait sentir l'eau salée et le bruit mélodieux des vagues.

Ce fut Fleur qui leur ouvrit la porte avec, comme d'habitude, un sourire éclatant.

« Entrez, entrez, je suis Eureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! Arry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Fleur à Ginny. Il y a ma sœur Gabrielle, elle se faisait une joie de le voir !

- Il a beaucoup de travail », répondit Ginny.

Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur, avait quinze ans mais vouait une admiration sans égale pour Harry. Ginny se rappelait encore de la manière qu'elle avait de battre des cils dés qu'elle voyait Harry l'an dernier lorsqu'ils préparaient le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Avec un sourire forcé, Ginny dit bonjour à cette dernière. Les parents de Fleur étaient également présents.

Pourquoi diable Bill et Fleur avaient réunis leurs familles respectives ? Ca ne pouvait pas être parce qu'ils allaient en Egypte ou quelque chose comme ça… pensa Ginny.

Ils mangèrent des plats français, préparés par Fleur. Ginny trouva la viande trop crue mais savait que c'était ainsi que Bill la préférait depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback l'an dernier.

A la fin du repas, ils réussirent à avoir des réponses et surent pourquoi Bill et Fleur les avaient tous convoqués.

« Nous avons une annonce à faire, commença Bill. Vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne vous a pas réunis pour rien… C'est une nouvelle surprenante, certes, mais qui nous rend très heureux. Nous voulions que la famille soit les premiers à savoir…

- Nous allons avoir un bébé ! s'exclama Fleur. Je suis enceinte. »

Ginny sursauta. Un bébé ? Bill avec un bébé ? Bill avoir un bébé avec Fleur ? AVEC FLEURK ?

Molly sautilla sur place, les larmes aux yeux et les serra dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu ! réalisa-t-elle. Je vais être grand-mère !

- Quel sens de l'observation, commenta George.

- Mais… mais com… ? commença Ginny.

- Ne me dit pas qu'on doit t'expliquer comment on fait des bébés ? s'étonna George en ricanant. J'avais l'impression qu'avec Har…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais demander ! le coupa Ginny en rougissant.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Harry ? demanda Ron qui avait tout entendu.

- Rien, il plaisante ! » dit Ginny.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que George ait parlé ? Ron n'allait plus la lâcher avec ça.

« Je voulais demander depuis combien de temps vous le saviez, déclara Ginny.

- On le sait depuis seulement deux jours, répondit Fleur, et je suis enceinte de presque trois semaines. Le bébé est prévu pour début mai.

- C'est fantastique ! continua à s'exclamer Molly.

- Oui… lança Arthur en tapotant l'épaule de son fils Bill comme s'il compatissait, un bébé… tu vas voir c'est… c'est… c'est… chouette. »

Ginny explosa de rire. Après avoir élevé sept enfants – dont Fred et George (son cœur se serra en pensant à Fred) – il était impossible que son père pense vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Ron.

- Tu es vraiment bête, Ron, lâcha Ginny en ricanant, c'est trop tôt pour savoir !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? se renfrogna Ron. J'en ai eu des bébés peut-être pour savoir ?

- Et moi j'en ai eu, peut-être ?! railla Ginny.

- T'as pas intérêt à en avoir sinon je t'assure que… »

Ils furent coupés par Fleur qui couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Bill s'excusa de sa part en ajoutant :

« Le concept des nausées matinales, c'est que, du coup, je crois que la matinée dure toute la journée pour les femmes enceintes. »


	3. Chapter 3

Sachant que je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir écrire pendant sûrement une semaine à cause de mes partiels, j'ai essayé de foncer et d'écrire le chapitre 3 pour que vous ayez quand même de quoi lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 **

Depuis que Mme Weasley avait découvert la grossesse de Fleur, elle ne cessait de lui rendre visite pour s'occuper d'elle, au plus grand dam de Fleur elle-même ainsi que de Ginny qui se retrouvait désormais seule au Terrier.

Un samedi, Harry vint la chercher pour qu'ils aillent chez les Dursley. En effet, Harry voulait s'assurer que sa famille allait bien. Curieux, pensait Ginny. Cette dernière avait accepté de l'accompagner.

« On y va ? demanda Harry

- J'arrive ! »

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon où Harry l'attendait. Elle devrait s'accrocher à Harry pour transplaner n'ayant pas encore passé son permis de transplanage. Elle venait juste de prendre rendez-vous pour avoir son premier cours de transplanage.

Elle s'accrocha donc à Harry et ressentit l'habituelle sensation de compression. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un parc vide.

« On est où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans un vieux parc, pas loin de Privet Drive, répondit Harry. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de transplaner juste devant chez eux au cas où il y aurait des voisins dehors… ou qui regarderaient par la fenêtre… »

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le 4, Privet Drive.

« C'est ici ? » le questionna Ginny.

Il acquiesça. La maison ressemblait à un tableau tellement elle était… clichée. La pelouse du jardin était d'un vert flamboyant, bien plus flamboyant que la pelouse des autres maisons.

Harry s'avança et appuya sur un bouton. Lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton, une sonnerie retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oh, c'est comme ça qu'on toque aux portes chez les Moldus », expliqua Harry.

Une femme blonde avec un long cou ouvrit la porte. Ginny devina qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse tante Pétunia. Elle parut surprise de voir Harry. Elle les invita à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? demanda la femme.

- J'étais venu voir comment vous alliez, répondit Harry. Si vous vous en êtes bien sortis durant cette année…

- Je vois, dit Pétunia en se pinçant les lèvres, installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais appeler Dudley. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Ginny regarda la décoration du salon. Tout était… sophistiqué, trop sophistiqué. Cela manquait cruellement de naturel. Elle crut entendre Pétunia appeler « Duddlynouchet » ce qui la fit rire et lui rappela son enfance lorsque sa mère appelait Ron « Ronny ».

Pétunia revint dans la salle accompagné d'un jeune homme aussi grand que large. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en voyant Harry.

« Harry ! Tu es revenu ! lança Dudley.

- Euh oui… enfin je suis passé dire bonjour, balbutia Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas revivre avec nous ?! s'étonna Dudley.

- Non je… j'ai ma maison à Londres.

- Vernon sera là dans dix minutes, il faisait les courses, annonça Pétunia en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de Ginny et Harry. Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demanda Pétunia en montrant Ginny du regard.

- Oh ! lâcha Harry. C'est Ginny, ma petite amie.

- Elle aussi elle est…commença Pétunia.

- Anormale ? lâcha Harry avec ironie. Oui, c'est dans mon école pour les monstres que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de dire Pétunia.

- Dudley, tu veux bien chercher un truc à boire ? » demanda Harry.

Ce dernier obéit et s'en alla. Une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre, Harry chuchota :

«Je sais pourquoi tu détestais autant mon monde, le monde de ma mère, commença Harry. C'est parce que tu voulais y aller toi aussi, parce que tu trouvais injuste qu'il n'y avait que ma mère qui ait le droit d'aller à Poudlard, je sais que tu as supplié Dumbledore de te prendre comme élève, je sais tout…

- Comment… ? s'affola-t-elle.

- Je te pardonne, tante Pétunia, pour détester mon monde, parce que j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais. C'était un monde qui ne pouvait pas t'accepter. Je te le dis maintenant parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que l'oncle Vernon soit au courant. Mais je ne te pardonne pas pour le fait que tu aies essayé de me cacher que j'étais un sorcier. Parce que ce que tu voulais le plus au monde c'était être une sorcière et tu aurais du savoir que me cacher qui j'étais et qui étaient mes parents n'était pas une bonne chose. »

Harry s'interrompit quand Dudley arriva. Pétunia acquiesça silencieusement la tête. Ginny savait exactement de quoi Harry parlait, il le lui avait confié en même temps qu'il lui avait expliqué pour les Horcruxes, pour l'amour que Rogue portait à sa mère, pourquoi Dumbledore lui faisait confiance…

Ginny et Harry prirent les verres que Dudley leur tendait. Elle trouvait le jeune homme étrange. Harry l'avait toujours décrit comme un imbécile et une brute. Or, aujourd'hui, il semblait poli.

« Tu ressembles à la famille de roux qui viennent tout le temps chercher Harry, dit Dudley en regardant Ginny.

- C'est parce que je suis de leur famille », sourit Ginny.

Dudley lui jeta un regard horrifié.

« Ca va, ricana Harry, elle ne va rien te faire. Quoi que tu devrais te méfier de ses sortilèges de _Chauve-Furie_ ils sont redoutables ! »

Dudley ne comprit bien évidemment pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son fauteuil comme s'il voulait que le fauteuil l'engloutisse. Avec un sourire moqueur, Ginny pensa que le fauteuil devrait être très gourmand pour vouloir engloutir Dudley.

Vernon Dursley arriva quelques instants plus tard chargés de sac de provisions qu'il déposa dans la cuisine. Il revint très vite dans le salon. Contrastant avec sa le cou de sa femme, le sien était inexistant. Ginny pensa que Pétunia avait suffisamment de cou pour eux deux. Elle essaya de garder son calme et de ne pas rire.

« Bonjour, lança Vernon en les jaugeant du regard.

- Oncle Vernon, fit Harry avec un mouvement de tête.

- Harry et sa petite amie sont venus prendre de nos nouvelles. Ils veulent savoir comment ça s'est passé quand nous étions cachés… », expliqua Pétunia.

L'oncle Vernon devint rouge et plissa les yeux en fixant Harry. Il se mit alors à gronder ce qui fit trembler son imposante moustache :

« Hé bien c'était horrible ! Les gens de ton espèce sont très bizarres, encore plus bizarres que toi ! Les gens qui étaient avec nous étaient incompétents ! Et incultes ! Pendant pratiquement un an nous n'avons rien fait ! Nous avons perdu notre travail, notre maison, nos amis, notre vie ! Nous avions tout perdu, tout ça à cause de toi, mon garçon ! Et tu oses revenir ? Si tu crois que nous allons t'héberger à nouveau, tu te trompes !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Voldemort traquait tout le monde ! Vous auriez été autant en danger même si vous ne me connaissiez pas ! riposta Harry. Voldemort tuait les mold… les gens comme vous, simplement pour le plaisir ! Vous pouvez vous estimez heureux qu'il y ait eu des gens pour vous protéger !

- Soit dit en passant, si vous êtes toujours en vie, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas si incompétents, ajouta froidement Ginny qui ne supportait pas la façon dont Vernon traitait les sorciers.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. », répondit Vernon en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir. Son réflexe fut d'attraper sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, elle la serra fort puis se calma. Cet imbécile avait besoin d'une bonne leçon, pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle savait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui jette un sort. Elle tâcha donc de se calmer.

« Je… j'étais juste passé pour voir si vous alliez bien, mais visiblement vous allez très bien vu que vous n'avez pas changé », lança Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Ginny le suivit. Une voix les arrêta derrière.

« Attendez ! »

C'était Dudley qui les suivaient. Surpris, Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Harry, je voulais savoir… puisque tu es revenu, ça veut dire que tu l'as tué celui qui a tué tes parents ? Dedalus Diggle nous l'avait dit mais je veux être sûr.

- Euh… oui, répondit Harry étonné.

- Et les Détraqueurs ? demanda Dudley. Tu les as tué eux aussi ?

- On ne peut pas tuer des Détraqueurs, on peut seulement les repousser, l'informa Harry.

- Ah… fit Dudley, quand on était caché avec Dedalus, il nous racontait pleins de choses sur toi, ce que tu faisais dans ton école, des histoires avec un chien à trois têtes, un serpent géant, un tournoi que tu as gagné, pleins de choses, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais raconté tout ce que tu avais fait ? C'est vrai que tu es une star de… Quid…Quadiche…Quidiktch… ?

- Quidditch, sourit Harry. Euh non, je ne suis pas une star…

- Il est trop modeste, l'interrompit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

- Et je ne vous ai pas raconté tout ça parce qu'à peine je prononçais les mots Poudlard ou magie, vous me priviez de nourriture ou vous m'ordonniez de me taire… continua Harry.

- On a agit bêtement, dit Dudley. Je… je devrais m'excuser pour… enfin… pour tout. Désolé de t'avoir traumatisé quand on était petits…

- C'est oublié, Big D ! sourit Harry. J'avais raison l'an dernier, les Détraqueurs t'ont vraiment insufflé une nouvelle âme, ils ne font pas que du mauvais parfois, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

- Je… quand les Détraqueurs m'ont attaqués ils… j'ai eu des flash, des images, je me voyais, avoua doucement Dudley. Je me voyais comme j'étais et… j'ai détesté ce que j'ai vu. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la mauvaise personne que j'étais… toujours en train de me battre, et effrayer les autres. Je pense que cela me donnait l'impression d'être plus fort, mais j'ai réalisé que cette personne, celui que j'étais ce… ce n'était pas une bonne personne.

- Les Détraqueurs devraient attaquer ton père, alors, plaisanta Harry. Ce serait bien qu'il se rende compte de certaines choses…Bon on va y aller, ajouta-t-il. Content de t'avoir vu Big D, on se reverra un de ces jours…

- Au revoir Harry. »

Ginny et Harry s'éloignèrent de la maison et marchèrent jusqu'au parc où ils étaient arrivés pour pouvoir transplaner.

« J'ai l'impression que ton cousin a bel et bien changé, lança Ginny.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. J'avais déjà remarqué ça l'an dernier avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, il m'avait pratiquement déjà remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie…

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est déterminé à être quelqu'un de bien, sourit Ginny. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à cerner ta tante…

- Elle est beaucoup trop influencée par son idiot de mari, lâcha Harry, c'est lui qui déteste tout ce qui est anormal ! Elle, elle ne déteste la magie que parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire partie de ce monde. Si jamais il l'apprend, il ferait une crise cardiaque… Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée qu'il l'apprenne alors… » réfléchit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent au parc mais Harry n'attrapa pas son bras pour transplaner mais il l'attrapa pour la diriger vers la balançoire qui était à côté. Il s'assit sur la balançoire et mit Ginny sur ses genoux. Il avait un air songeur et Ginny le regarda avec inquiétude.

Elle savait que dés qu'Harry se préoccupait de quelque chose il se renfermait sur lui-même. Elle se rappelait, qu'il y a deux ans et demi, lorsqu'Harry pensait être possédé par Voldemort, il n'avait parlé à personne pendant des jours et était resté enfermé dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd. Elle s'en rappelait très bien car lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui parler, il l'avait complètement envoyé sur les roses. Harry pouvait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement ouvert, dés lors que quelque chose le tracassait, il ne se confiait plus.

« Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Si je… j'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose… répondit-il.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je… j'aimerais bien retourner sur la tombe de mes parents, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow… avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai juste…

- Ce besoin irrépressible de t'y rendre ? Même si tu n'es pas sûr qu'ils te voient, même si tu ne sais pas s'ils t'entendent, même si tu ne sauras jamais si ça compte pour eux… Mais tu as envie d'y aller parce que tu te sens plus proche d'eux, comme si leur présence te rassurait, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis…

- C'est plus ou moins ça… approuva doucement Harry. Sirius disait que ceux que l'on aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment, qu'ils sont toujours là dans nos cœurs… Et, lorsque je suis allée devant leur tombe cet hiver avec Hermione, je… je sentais qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils étaient encore plus présents que d'habitude même si je savais pertinemment que sous mes pieds ils étaient dénués de vie, ils étaient même poussière, je le savais… mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir ailleurs, je me sentais avec eux…

- Je sais ce que ça fait, sourit tristement Ginny. Je veux dire, depuis que Fred… C'est… c'était la première fois que je perdais quelqu'un de ma famille, quelqu'un qui comptait autant. Et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je vais sur sa tombe, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre encore rire… J'ai l'impression d'être avec lui… »

Ginny ne s'était encore jamais confié sur la mort de Fred. Pas de cette manière. Ginny se leva et attrapa la main d'Harry.

« Allez, on va à Godric's Hollow, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu veux y aller, dit Ginny, je te suis, enfin je m'accroche à toi… »

Etonnée qu'elle soit aussi motivée pour y aller, il lui prit la main puis ils transplanèrent. Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant une église.

« Le cimetière est derrière », fit Harry.

Ils avancèrent et une statue apparut sur le côté. Elle représentait un homme, les cheveux en bataille, avec des lunettes ressemblant beaucoup à Harry, et une femme aux cheveux longs portant un bébé dans ses bras. Ginny comprit puis sursauta :

« Harry… c'est… ? »

Il acquiesça. Ginny fixa à nouveau la statue et regarda plus précisément Lily Evans. Ou plutôt Lily Potter. Qu'elle était jolie ! pensa Ginny.

Ils avancèrent et rentrèrent dans le cimetière, Ginny voyait pleins de noms connus comme Abbot et… Dumbledore ?!

« La mère et la sœur de Dumbledore », expliqua Harry en voyant sa mine surprise.

Harry s'attarda quelques secondes devant la tombe d'un certain Ignotus Peverell. Cela disait quelque chose à Ginny…

« C'est ton ancêtre, c'est ça ? demanda Ginny pour être sûre. Celui qui avait la cape d'invisibilité au début du conte des Trois Frères ?

- C'est ça », acquiesça Harry.

Quelques rangées de tombes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de James et Lily Potter. Ginny lut l'inscription qui était gravée _« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort »_. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« C'est étrange comme inscription, dit-elle.

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi au début, sourit Harry. Je voyais ça comme vaincre la mort à la façon de Voldemort, mais Hermione m'a dit que la phrase voulait dire vaincre la mort dans le sens vivre une vie après la mort…

- Ca prend tout son sens alors… » murmura Ginny.

Harry fixait la tombe puis se mit à genoux et sortit sa baguette. Il fit alors apparaître plusieurs lys qu'il déposa au pied de la tombe. Ginny ne savait pas où il avait apprit à faire ça… Hermione avait du le lui apprendre durant l'année, songea-t-elle. Elle décida de s'éloigner un petit peu pour laisser à Harry un peu d'intimité. Peut-être ressentait-il le besoin de parler à voix haute à la tombe… Ginny avait déjà ressentit ce besoin, un jour où elle s'était rendue seule sur la tombe de Fred, elle s'était mise à lui parler parce qu'au fond, cela la rassurait.

Harry la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te laisser seul avec eux, je ne sais pas si tu… commença-t-elle.

- Ginny, fit Harry, tu… tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu peux rester avec moi à n'importe quels instants, tu n'as pas besoin de me laisser seul je… enfin, tu m'as compris je… »

Ginny le fit taire en l'embrassant puis il lui sourit. Il lui attrapa le bras et ils transplanèrent pour le Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait toujours personne.

« Chez toi, c'est aussi vide que chez moi, ricana Harry. Vous n'êtes pas sensé être soixante-dix mille à vivre ici ?

- Si mais mes frères et mon père sont tous au boulot et ma mère est… avec Fleurk, grimaça-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu l'appréciais maintenant, rigola Harry.

- C'était avant que ma mère se mette à l'adorer parce qu'elle porte son premier petit-fils, lâcha Ginny.

- Tu es jalouse parce que tu ne seras plus la petite dernière des Weasley, railla Harry.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna Ginny. Je suis plus que ravie de me débarrasser de ce titre c'est juste que…

- C'est juste que… ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit Ginny sur la défensive. Je pense que je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que j'ai du mal à réaliser que mon frère va avoir un bébé… »

Harry la prit dans ses bras et rigola.

« J'imagine pas ta réaction quand ce sera au tour de Ron, alors, railla Harry.

- Ron ! s'esclaffa Ginny. Il a mit sept ans à embrasser Hermione, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont nous faire un bébé !

- J'aimerais bien mourir avant, t'imagines l'horreur, leur bébé ne ferait que de manger et lire. Ils donneraient naissance à un estomac-sur-pages ! s'horrifia Harry.

- Attends un peu que tes meilleurs amis t'entendent parler d'eux comme ça ! » ricana Ginny.

Ils continuèrent à parler, assis sur le canapé des Weasley.

« Dire que dans deux semaines je dois retourner à Poudlard, ronchonna Ginny. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu envie d'y aller.

- C'est ta dernière année, profites-en, lança Harry. Et comment ça tu ne veux pas y aller ? Je me rappelles à quelle point tu étais excitée pour ta première année.

- Oui mais quand j'étais en première année tu étais là…

- Mais cette année va être mémorable, tu verras ! la rassura Harry. Tu vas être capitaine de Quidditch et…

- Et tu vas me manquer, termina Ginny.

- Ce n'est qu'un an, fit-il pour la consoler.

- Un an de plus, ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui mais cette fois on pourra se voir, dés que tu auras une sortie à Pré-au-lard, puis pendant les vacances, et rappelle toi qu'on part ensemble à Noël, on pourra se retrouver comme il se doit…

- Je sais, soupira Ginny. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu vas me manquer. J'ai déjà du mal à passer cinq jours sans toi…

- J'ai remarqué ça, rigola Harry. D'ailleurs arrête de m'appeler sur mon miroir toutes les heures quand je suis au travail, mes collègues se moquent de moi.

- Mais c'est parce que je m'ennuie dans cette maison vide ! lança théâtralement Ginny.

- Ca tombe bien, on peut faire ce qu'on veut dans une maison vide », ajouta Harry en l'embrassant.

Avec un rire étouffé, Ginny enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'accroupit sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de ses baisers, de ses yeux verts qui pétillaient lorsqu'il la regardait… Jamais.

Quand tout à coup, une porte se claqua. Molly venait de rentrer.

Jamais ils ne seraient tranquilles, non plus, pensa Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, comme je vous avais prévenu, je ne pouvais pas écrire pendant cette semaine à cause de la fac et des partiels. Il ne m'en reste plus que deux haha après je pourrais écrire bien plus souvent ! Bref, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 **

La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione arriva au Terrier avec Pattenrond et chargée de sa grosse valise pour Poudlard. Cette dernière passerait la nuit au Terrier, ainsi elle et Ginny iraient ensemble à la gare de King's Cross.

Les bagages de Ginny n'étaient pas réellement bouclés et Mme Weasley ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans la maison pour lui apporter de nouveaux habits propres.

En fin d'après-midi, Ginny réussit à boucler sa valise en ayant pris soin de vérifier que tout y était, ses livres de cours, ses plumes, ses parchemins, son insigne de capitaine de Quidditch, le miroir à double sens d'Harry, ses uniformes de cours, des habits moldus… Son boursouflet Arnold était déjà dans sa cage et Ginny avait l'impression que tout était prêt.

Ginny descendit dans le salon où Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basse. Préférant les laisser tranquilles, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine voir sa mère.

« Tes bagages sont prêts, Ginny ? demanda Molly.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Maman, demain comment on va à King's Cross ?

- En transplanant, il n'y a que toi et Hermione, ce n'est pas comme avant où nous étions beaucoup plus nombreux… »

Durant les dernières semaines de vacances, Ginny avait pris des cours de transplanage et avait réussi à obtenir son permis deux jours avant. Toutefois, elle savait très bien qu'à Poudlard, ce nouveau droit ne lui servirait à rien.

Quelques minutes avant que Molly ne serve le repas, Arthur et Harry arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Harry dinait au Terrier afin de pouvoir dire au revoir à Ginny et à Hermione ne pouvant pas les accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard Express étant donné qu'il travaillait.

« Hermione, commença Mme Weasley tandis qu'ils mangeaient, tu pourras venir pour Noël en même temps que Ginny. Tu pourras passer Noël avec nous…

- Je ne peux pas, désolée, répondit Hermione, mes parents veulent absolument aller au ski… »

Harry regarda Ginny curieusement. Ne comprenant pas, elle l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci regarda Mme Weasley et dit :

« Molly, Ginny vous a bien prévenu qu'elle et moi ne serions pas là pour Noël ?

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On part en vacances tous les deux, expliqua Harry maladroitement. Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dit, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ginny avec un sourire exaspéré.

- Je pensais que tu les avais prévenus avant de m'offrir le voyage ! répliqua Ginny.

- Et où partez-vous ? demanda Molly.

- A Cuba, répondit Harry.

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Ron. Et moi alors ? Je suis ton meilleur ami !

- Mais Ron, fit Harry en levant les yeux, toi je te vois tout le temps…

- Et alors ? répliqua Ron. Tu m'en dois une pour l'an dernier, la chasse aux Horcruxes, ce n'était pas exactement un club de vacances !

- Ca fait loin Cuba, objecta Molly. Comment vous allez…

- On part en avion, la coupa Ginny en regardant son père.

- En avion ?! fit Arthur avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est une expérience formidable ! Pourriez-vous demander au conducteur comment font les avions pour voler ? C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu savoir…

- Hum… fit Molly, très bien mais je veux que vous soyez prudent…

- Maman ! rouspéta Ginny. Voldemort n'est plus là, il ne va pas se cacher derrière un parasol ! Et puis j'aurais un Auror pour me protéger », ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry avec malice.

Ils auraient pu tous continuer à discuter pendant encore des heures, si Hermione n'avait pas rappelé que c'était la rentrée. Hermione fut donc la première à aller se coucher dans la chambre de Ginny. Ron avait voulu qu'elle dorme dans sa chambre mais celle-ci avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas supporter ses ronflements car elle voulait être en forme pour la rentrée. Ron était donc monté dans sa chambre, renfrogné sans dire au revoir à Harry.

Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre puis ils attendirent que personne ne puisse les voir pour pouvoir s'embrasser en toute tranquillité. Ils ne se verraient pas pendant quatre mois, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient vécus l'an dernier mais c'était tout de même une longue période.

« Ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis à Poudlard, lança Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? railla Ginny.

- Oui, pouffa-t-il. Evite aussi d'attirer trop de Dean, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

- Très drôle ! » lança-t-elle.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche. C'était ce que Ginny reconnut comme la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Je t'ai à l'œil, fit Harry. Si je te vois dans des placards à balais avec qui que ce soit, même si ce n'est que Miss Teigne, tu vas voir !

- T'es pas sérieux ?! répliqua Ginny en écarquillant les yeux, un peu vexée.

- Je rigole, pouffa Harry. Je voulais te prêter la carte… elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Tu pourras prendre à manger dans les cuisines de Poudlard, t'échapper de Poudlard pour me rejoindre et…

- Arrêtes Harry, le coupa Ginny. Je n'ai pas besoin de la carte. Je ne compte pas m'échapper de Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

- Ah, fit-il.

- Tu ne le faisais pas quand tu étais à Poudlard, dit-elle, pourquoi veux-tu que je sorte en douce pour te voir ?

- Je ne faisais pas ce genre de choses parce que le monde sorcier était en guerre… se justifia-t-il. Je suis sûre que j'aurais…

- Non Harry, fit Ginny. L'idée de sortir de Poudlard de temps en temps est très tentante mais je ne le ferais pas, je devrais me concentrer sur mes ASPICS et… tu sais très bien qu'Hermione nous tuerait, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. C'était bête de te proposer ça, on se verra pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, tout simplement. Je… tu veux quand même la Carte ? Elle peut toujours être utile.

- Non Harry, soupira Ginny en souriant, elle est à toi. J'ai passé six ans à Poudlard sans carte, je pense qu'une année de plus ne me fera pas de mal. »

Harry rangea sa carte, un peu déçu.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Harry, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Je devrais oui, marmonna Ginny. Encore cinq minutes ! » fit-elle comme une petite fille en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant des minutes, des dizaines de minutes peut-être. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus poussés comme s'ils avaient besoin de ressentir la présence de l'autre d'encore plus près. Ginny était contre le mur, Harry contre elle, caressant tendrement ses cheveux d'une main et l'attrapant fermement par la taille avec l'autre main. Ils étaient à bout de souffle à force de s'embrasser mais ils n'arrêtaient pas comme si arrêter signifiait partir vraiment, s'en aller, se dire véritablement au revoir.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures comme ça, dans le couloir, devant la chambre de Ginny si seulement ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Ils n'avaient pas entendus la porte près d'eux s'ouvrir et furent un peu – extrêmement – surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix leur chuchoter :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se retournèrent en sursautant. Hermione se tenait face à eux. Ginny espérait intérieurement que l'obscurité du couloir suffirait à cacher sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée puis fut soulagée lorsqu'Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était, prétextant aller chercher un verre d'eau.

« Je devrais aller me coucher, lança Ginny à Harry.

- Ouais », fit-il les joues très rouges.

Après un dernier baiser, ils se quittèrent, Harry transplana et Ginny retourna dans sa chambre. Elle mit son pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette avant même qu'Hermione ne soit revenue dans sa chambre. Lorsque cette dernière tenta de la sermonner pour son manque de discrétion, elle prétexta s'être endormie.

Le lendemain, il n'y eut pas de « bagages de dernière minute » ou d'oublis, tout ayant été parfaitement préparé la veille. A vrai dire, la présence d'Hermione aidait quelque peu.

Ron fit un bref au revoir à Hermione avant de foncer au magasin de farces et attrapes. Il était déjà en retard. Ginny regardait ses céréales. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide à penser à Harry, toujours et encore.

« Tu sais Ginny, chuchota Hermione une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la cuisine, tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ait dérangé hier et pas Ron.

- On ne faisait rien de mal, on se disait au revoir c'est tout, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit Hermione. Seulement Ron ne voit pas les choses de la même façon…

- Il devrait pourtant, je serais ravie de lui rappeler l'épisode Lavande », ricana Ginny.

Elles furent interrompues par Mme Weasley qui entra dans la cuisine.

« On part dans quinze minutes, les filles, terminez de vous préparer et prenez vos bagages. »

Elles acquiescèrent puis Ginny termina son bol de céréales en un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'elles furent prêtes et bagages en main, Ginny, Hermione et Mme Weasley transplanèrent toutes les trois pour la gare de King's Cross. Elles avaient convenus de transplaner derrière un vieux parking près de la gare pour ne pas être vues des moldus. Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit personne à côté d'elle. Elle chercha Hermione et sa mère mais ne les trouva pas. A tous les coups, elle avait du se tromper en transplanant ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait le talent de Ron pour transplaner ? Au moins, elle ne s'était pas désartibulée. Elle regarda les alentours, elle était sur un parking comme initialement prévu. Elle entendit alors des cris. Elle fit volte-face et vit sa mère et Hermione quelques mètres derrière elle. Ginny courut les rejoindre.

« Bon sang ! jura Ginny. J'ai cru m'être trompée de destination… »

Ginny et Hermione traînèrent leurs valises jusqu'à la Gare de King's Cross, Mme Weasley était sur leurs talons. Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent devant la voie 9 ¾, Ginny regarda avec intensité la barrière. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait franchir ce portail en tant qu'élève faisant sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'était la dernière fois… Soupirant nostalgiquement, elle fixa longuement les numéros puis courut vers la barrière pour atteindre le Poudlard Express. Elle se retrouva devant le grand train rouge étincelant et sourit. Hermione et Mme Weasley arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Le quai était, comme à son habitude, bondé. Ginny était heureuse de voir le contraste entre cette rentrée et celle de l'an dernier. L'an dernier, il y avait bien moins d'élèves, les nés-moldus ne pouvant aller à Poudlard, les gens en souriaient pas alors qu'aujourd'hui, la bonne humeur emplissait le quai.

Ginny se tourna vers sa mère pour lui dire au revoir. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras.

« Pas de bêtises, cette année, la prévint-elle doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Ginny, cette année sera bien tranquille comparé à l'an dernier. »

Elle lâcha son étreinte puis Molly étreignit Hermione. Elles prirent leurs valises puis rentrèrent dans le train en faisant un signe de la main à Mme Weasley.

« Allons chercher un compartiment, lança Ginny.

- Hum, je ne peux pas, Ginny, lança Hermione, je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets-en-chef pour donner leurs instructions aux préfets.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais préfète-en-chef, cette année, dit Ginny. Tant pis, je vais chercher Luna ou Neville »

Hermione disparut dans le couloir au milieu la foule qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Avoir été la partenaire d'Harry dans sa quête pour détruire Voldemort l'avait rendue très célèbre parmi les élèves.

En cherchant ses amis, Ginny remarqua qu'on la dévisageait beaucoup aussi. Se demandant pourquoi, elle fronça les sourcils puis finit par tomber sur Luna.

« Oh Luna, fit Ginny, je te cherchais ! »

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle portait toujours des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles et tenait dans ses bras, son habituelle pile de magasines _Le Chicaneur_.

« Tu veux un magasine ? demanda Luna. Dans ce numéro, papa raconte notre expédition pour trouver le Ronflak Cornu cet été, tu sais qu'on a trouvé une nouvelle corne là-bas…

- Hum… oui, fit Ginny, allons trouver un compartiment vide avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris. »

Luna acquiesça puis elles continuèrent de chercher.

« Ils te dévisagent tous, lança Luna.

- J'ai remarqué, soupira Ginny, je ne sais pas pourq…

- C'est évident, répondit Luna, ils savent que tu es la petite amie d'Harry et l'an dernier tu as pratiquement dirigée toute l'opposition aux Carrow.

- Ils ne me regardaient pas comme ça pourtant, l'an dernier, fit remarquer Ginny en entrant dans un compartiment vide.

- C'est parce qu'on a gagné, alors ils te voient comme une héroïne à Poudlard.

- Si tu le dis, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules et en rangeant sa valise et la cage d'Arnold.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances sinon ? » demanda Luna.

Elles se racontèrent leurs vacances puis Neville arriva chargé de sa valise et de son crapaud Trévor.

« Luna ! Ginny ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Je suis content de vous voir, il y a une foule dans le couloir ! Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre et de me regarder comme si j'étais une Vélane. »

Ginny explosa de rire.

« Pareil, on se demande ce qu'ils ont, comme s'ils ne nous avaient jamais vu ! rigola Ginny.

- Heureusement qu'Harry ne revient pas à Poudlard, lança Neville. Il serait suivi par son fan club.

- Techniquement, c'est comme ça pour Harry depuis sa première année, fit Ginny. Il a toujours été au centre de toute l'attention.

- Et ça se passe bien sa formation d'Auror ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, oui, il s'en sort, fit Ginny. Il aura fini dans un mois, puis il sera officiellement Auror.

- La chance ! soupira Neville. J'en reviens pas qu'on doive refaire une année !

- Nous c'est notre septième année, fit remarquer Luna.

- Oui, mais, je veux dire, vous n'avez pas eu à refaire votre sixième année alors qu'il n'y a pas eu les examens, expliqua Neville, nous les septièmes années, on doit tous revenir et si on ne revient pas, on n'a pas nos ASPICS, je trouve ça injuste…

- Je sais mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, nous n'avons pas eu de vrais cours dans la moitié des matières, le programme n'a pas du tout été respecté… lança Ginny. Puis ça pourra t'aider pour savoir ce que tu veux faire plus tard, tu n'en avais aucune idée l'an dernier non ?

- Non, avoua Neville. J'aimerais que ça ai un rapport avec la Botanique mais je ne sais pas trop quoi… J'en parlerais avec Mme Chourave. Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire, vous ?

- Moi je voudrais faire quelque chose en rapport avec les créatures magiques, la botanique, l'astronomie, je ne sais pas trop… » répondit Luna.

Hermione arriva à ce moment dans le compartiment, visiblement très contrariée. Elle rangea sa valise puis se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Ginny, en soupirant.

« On se demande vraiment ce qu'on les gens dans le cerveau, fit Hermione. J'ai été suivie par trois groupes différents pour que je leur signe des autographes. Des _autographes !_ Comme si j'étais du genre à…

- On sait, sourit Ginny. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous fixer nous aussi.

- Je ne sais pas comment Harry supporte ça depuis autant d'années… se plaignit Hermione. Enfin, bon, vous parliez de quoi avant que je n'arrive ?

- De ce qu'on voulait faire l'an prochain, répondit Neville. Tu veux faire quoi toi Hermione ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, quelque chose en rapport avec les droits des elfes de maisons, ce genre de choses, répondit-elle.

- Et toi Ginny ? s'enquit Luna. Tu n'as pas répondu. »

Sa véritable réponse aurait été prendre du repos mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la réponse que ses amis attendaient.

« Hum… euh, je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien continuer le Quidditch, répondit-elle vaguement.

- Le Quidditch ?! s'étonna Hermione. Mais tu as de très bonnes notes en Sortilèges et…

- Et alors ? fit Ginny. Je préfère faire quelque chose que j'aime. De toute façon, il y a peu de chances que ça arrive. »

Elle lança un regard noir à Hermione et celle-ci ne chercha pas à contester. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps des vacances, de Poudlard, de tout, de rien…

« Au fait, Hermione, fit Luna, qui est le préfet-en-chef ?

- Oh, c'est Ernie Macmillan, répondit Hermione. Heureusement que c'est quelqu'un que j'aime bien, je n'imagine pas si ça aurait été un Serpentard… »

Ils rigolèrent puis se gavèrent de Chocogrenouilles lorsque le chariot des friandises arriva.

« Au fait, fit Hermione, j'ai vu Malefoy.

- Malefoy ?! s'étonna Neville. Je croyais que sa famille était en exil.

- Hum, oui, répondit Hermione. Le procès de son père commence demain, mais Drago et sa mère n'ont pas de procès vu qu'Harry a témoigné en leur faveur… »

Etant donné la vieille rancune qu'il y avait entre les Malefoy et les Weasley, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de désapprouver le choix d'Harry. Cependant, elle savait bien qu'Harry avait eu raison. Drago et sa mère n'avaient fait que suivre Lucius et avaient agis sous la peur. Cela n'était, selon Ginny, toutefois pas une excuse.

« Mon père m'a dit que le gouvernement veut nommer Harry comme ministre de la magie », fit Luna.

Ginny éclata de rire. Luna n'avait pas perdu son talent pour raconter des choses insensées.

« Je ne crois pas, Luna, ricana Ginny. C'est complètement faux !

- Je trouve que Kingsley s'en sort plutôt bien, fit Hermione.

- Je trouve aussi, approuva Neville. C'est la première fois que ma grand-mère porte un ministre en estime. D'ailleurs je croyais que ce n'était que provisoire ? Quand auront lieu de vraies élections ?

- Elles sont prévues pour janvier, sortit Hermione. Mais je pense que Kingsley sera élu, tout le monde est très content de ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, sa première loi va être votée aujourd'hui, vous savez enlever les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.

- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Neville. Je n'aimais pas du tout ces créatures.

- Moi non plus, frissonna Hermione. Le ministère veut les bannir du monde sorcier. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour ça, mais cesser d'être dépendants d'eux est déjà un bon début. »

Ils débattirent un long moment puis mirent leurs robes de sorciers lorsque le soleil commençait à descendre.

« On arrive », fit Hermione en reconnaissant les montagnes de Pré-au-lard.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils prirent leurs bagages et leurs animaux respectifs puis descendirent du train. Plusieurs visages les fixaient encore.

« Le prochain qui nous fixe, je lui jette un sort qui lui collera les yeux pendant une semaine», menaça Ginny à l'adresse d'un groupe de cinquièmes années.

Ils s'approchèrent des diligences qui les attendaient. Ginny parvenait désormais à voir les Sombrals et était certaine que plus des trois quarts des élèves en étaient désormais capables.

Ginny pensa à l'époque où elle ne les voyait pas… Elle pensa au soir où elle avait du monter sur un Sombral pour aller sauver Sirius au département des mystères. Elle se rappelait qu'elle ne les voyait pas et que ça la dérangeait parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suspendue dans les airs sans support. Mais aujourd'hui, cela la dérangeait de les voir, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle avait malheureusement une conscience aigue de la mort.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, elle monta dans la diligence avec ses amis. Le château était de plus en plus près et Ginny sourit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils étaient à Poudlard et cette année, tout irait bien. Cette année, personne ne mourra, personne ne disparaîtra, personne ne sera kidnappé. Cette année, c'était leur dernière année. Et cette année, ils étaient libres.

Ginny descendit de la diligence et posa ses affaires dans le hall avec les affaires de tous les autres élèves. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle puis vers la table des Gryffondor. Luna se sépara d'eux en leur faisant un signe de la main pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigle. Ginny s'assit entre Hermione et Neville puis remarqua que le professeur McGonagall occupait l'ancienne place de Dumbledore. Elle sourit, elle préférait savoir McGonagall en tant que directrice plutôt que Rogue. Elle savait que Rogue avait finalement œuvré pour le bien, qu'il avait protégé et sauvé Harry mais… elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son ancienne rancœur envers le maître des potions. Harry avait bien réussi à oublier sa haine envers lui, elle y parviendrait certainement avec le temps.

Elle regarda les professeurs assis à la table. Il y avait Hagrid qui venait d'arriver et qui leur adressa un signe de la main. Les professeurs étaient les mêmes qu'avant. Il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes, mais il ne manquait personne. Aucun n'avait péri pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Le professeur Flitwick se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Peut-être était-ce lui qui devait s'occuper des premières années maintenant que McGonagall était la directrice ?

En effet, quelques minutes après, Flitwick arriva suivie d'une longue file d'élèves. Ginny fut surprise de voir autant de premières années.

« Waouh, fit-elle, ils sont vraiment beaucoup cette année !

- C'est normal, répondit Hermione. Il y a tous les nés-moldus qui auraient du faire leur rentrée en première année l'an dernier et qui ne peuvent la faire que maintenant… »

Ginny eut un sentiment de compassion à l'égard de ces pauvres enfants qui avaient du se cacher et qui n'avaient pas pu connaitre leur monde avant à cause de la guerre. Cette guerre avait décidemment laissé beaucoup de traces, pensa Ginny.

La répartition commença et le Professeur Flitwick prit le Choixpeau magique dans ses mains pour le poser sur la tête du premier élève. Ginny se rappela alors que c'était, en partie, grâce à elle, que le Choixpeau n'avait pas été détruit pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. En effet, lorsque Voldemort avait mis le Choixpeau sur la tête de Neville et y avait mis le feu, tout le monde pensait que le chapeau allait être détruit, tout comme Neville allait mourir. Cependant, après que Neville se soit libéré du sortilège et avait récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor à l'intérieur du Choixpeau, il avait jeté le Choixpeau au sol puis avait tué le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Ginny avait alors remarqué que le feu ne s'éteignait pas et, malgré l'agitation, malgré le fait qu'elle pensait Harry mort, elle avait pensé à éteindre le feu. Elle se rappela qu'elle pensait avoir échoué, elle pensait que le Choixpeau était bien trop endommagé mais non, il lui avait répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé.

« Il était hors de question que Serpentard soit la seule maison, avait-elle dit au Choixpeau qui semblait en très mauvais point.

- Je vous remercie, avait répondu le Choixpeau. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je sais que j'ai eu raison de vous mettre à Gryffondor, avait ajouté le Choixpeau. Allez vous battre, ne laissez rien ni personne vous prendre ce qu'il vous reste. »

Ginny sourit en se rappelant les mots du vieux Choixpeau. En le regardant à quelques mètres, elle eut même l'impression qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil de loin lorsqu'il hurla.

« Gryffondor ! »

Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole. Hermione semblait captivée et écoutait avec attention. Ginny, quant à elle, pensait que ce serait un discours bien loin de ceux de Dumbledore qui étaient toujours très drôles.

« Bonjour à tous, fit McGonagall. Je suis très heureuse de vous voir, tous réunis aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Je salue les anciens et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'espère que cette année, vous vous emplirez de savoir et que vous aurez d'excellents résultats. L'an dernier, bon nombre d'entre vous étaient là et vous savez que les cinquièmes et septièmes années doivent refaire leur année, les examens de BUSE et ASPIC n'ayant pu avoir lieu. Nous nous excusons pour cela, mais sachez qu'il est dans votre intérêt d'avoir ces diplômes. Je tiens à rappeler et à informer que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. La liste des objets interdits est sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard. Pour tout renseignement supplémentaire, n'hésitez pas à demander à un membre du personnel. Je tiens à vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs. Je vous présente le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Ezra Crossman. »

Ce dernier se leva, c'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir bien moins d'une trentaine d'années. Il devait être le professeur le plus jeune présent. Il était brun et avait un visage bienveillant. Ginny remarqua pourtant une longue cicatrice sur le côté droit de sa joue lorsqu'il tourna la tête.

« Je vous présente maintenant le nouveau professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, Hannah Nicholson », continua le professeur McGonagall.

Elle se leva. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, avec des cheveux châtains enroulés dans un chignon. Elle avait un visage aimable et semblait très heureuse d'être là.

« Merci, fit McGonagall. Je vous invite désormais à dîner. Bon appétit à tous ! »

Ginny soupira de soulagement. Elle mourrait de faim. Les Weasley avaient tous un estomac très compliqué à rassasier. Elle sourit puis mangea avec grand enthousiasme. Hermione la regardait moitié souriante, moitié exaspérée.

« Parfois tu me rappelles Ron, fit-elle.

- Ca va pas ?! s'indigna Ginny. Je mange proprement moi ! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire d'excuse tandis qu'elle mangeait doucement. Après avoir fini de manger, le professeur McGonagall les invita à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Hermione du s'éclipser pour s'occuper des premières années. Ginny sortit donc de la Grande Salle accompagnée de Neville et de Dean et Seamus qui les suivaient de près.

Encore une fois, pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, tout le monde les fixaient. Exaspérée, Ginny s'empressa de monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Jurant et pestant, elle descendit quelques marches et demanda aux autres s'ils avaient le mot de passe. Hermione sortit de la salle commune à cet instant.

« Je me disais bien que vous n'aviez pas le mot de passe, fit-elle, c'est _Clamor Leonis_. »

Ginny entra dans la salle commune et admira le salon rouge et or. Elle sourit, cela lui rappelait la chambre d'Harry au square Grimmaurd. Elle monta les escaliers en colimaçon, Hermione sur ses talons, pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle fut soulagée de voir que, cette année, elle ne serait pas seule dans le dortoir étant avec Hermione, Parvati, Lavande, deux filles qui étaient habituellement avec elles, puis une fille qui était normalement dans l'année de Ginny et qui n'avait pas pu venir l'an dernier étant née-moldue. Elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, mais Ginny préférait cela à être seule dans un dortoir comme l'an dernier. Puis cette année, elle serait avec Hermione qui était l'une de ses meilleures amies. Cette année ne pouvait être que meilleure.

Elle enfila son pyjama puis s'allongea dans son lit. Elle se mit à penser à Harry. Se rappelant qu'elle pouvait lui parler à n'importe quel moment grâce au miroir qu'il lui avait offert, elle se leva et le sortit de sa valise. Elle l'ouvrit puis elle ne vit que son reflet. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait prononcer son nom.

« Harry Potter, » fit-elle doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Ginny attendit cinq bonnes minutes mais Harry ne répondait pas. Peut-être dormait-il ? songea-t-elle.

Un peu déçue, elle se replongea dans sa couette et s'endormit pour plonger dans des rêves et des horizons qui l'enveloppèrent jusqu'au petit matin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Bon sang Ginny ! s'exclama Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre licorne ? »

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle. Ginny et Luna étaient en cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques et devaient apprendre à soigner des licornes.

« Je ne sais pas, fit Ginny, j'essayais de soigner cette plaie et elle s'est agitée…

- Tu as du appuyer trop fort. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle trouvait que les licornes étaient très belles et très intéressantes, mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles d'Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait avec le miroir, il n'était pas disponible. Elle était de plus en plus maussade et grincheuse et allait en cours à reculons au plus grand dam d'Hermione qui, elle, était heureuse de retourner en cours après un an.

Luna et Ginny rejoignirent Hermione en cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall, malgré sa fonction de directrice, donnait toujours les cours, n'ayant pas trouvé de titulaire compétent.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la métamorphose humaine, annonça McGonagall. Ce sera bien différent de ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent. Je tiens à vous rappeler que se métamorphoser soi-même est bien plus compliqué et requiert beaucoup plus de concentration que de transformer quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerais que vous preniez chacun un miroir et que vous métamorphosiez toutes les parties de votre visage. A la fin de l'heure vous devrez être méconnaissable. »

Hermione s'activa. En cinq minutes, elle était devenue méconnaissable. Elle était blonde, avait des yeux verts, un nez pointu et une bouche plus large.

« Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?! demanda Ginny, étonnée après que McGonagall l'ait félicitée.

- L'année dernière j'étais habituée à métamorphoser l'apparence de Ron quand nous avions cambriolé Gringotts, j'imagine que ça aide… »

Ginny lâcha un petit rire puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à épaissir ses sourcils alors qu'elle voulait les affiner. Tant pis, pensa-t-elle, c'était déjà ça. Elle tenta de modifier la couleur de ses yeux mais ils demeuraient marrons. Quoi qu'elle crut voir un éclat de miel. Cela ne l'aidait pas. Au bout de quinze minutes, ses yeux réussirent à devenir gris foncés et étaient en amandes. Elle entreprit alors de transformer d'autres parties de son visage et se fut avec difficulté qu'elle atteint un résultat approximatif. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas voulu quitter leur couleur rousse et elle avait toujours ses cheveux flamboyants. Mais son visage était différent.

« Ce n'est pas mal Miss Weasley », fit McGonagall en passant dans les rangs.

McGonagall retourna à son bureau.

« Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi ou qui ont eu du mal, entraînez-vous jusqu'au prochain cours. La prochaine fois, nous aborderons la métamorphose du corps ce qui est beaucoup plus complexe ! »

Ginny rangea ses affaires puis attendit Hermione avec Luna pour aller au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Neville était déjà là lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était passionnant. Le professeur Crossman semblait très bien connaître les forces du mal et donnait vie à son cours. Ginny se surprit souvent à penser qu'elle était encore dans l'A.D. Il y avait dans le regard de Crossman une détermination et une envie de gagner qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part. Leurs cours étaient essentiellement des duels où ils apprenaient de nombreux contre-sorts. Le professeur faisait le tour parmi les élèves et prenait parfois part au duel. C'était un passionné. Ginny pensa alors qu'il avait sans doute été Auror ou champion de duels. Il n'avait rien raconté sur lui. Généralement, les professeurs racontaient brièvement leur parcours lorsqu'ils étaient nouveaux. Mais pas lui. Au premier cours, à peine étaient-ils entrés dans sa classe, qu'il avait ordonné qu'ils sortent leurs baguettes. « La guerre est peut-être finie mais qui sait ce qui vous attend dehors » avait-il dit.

Ginny appréciait cet esprit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. Elle devint soudainement maussade en pensant à lui tellement il lui manquait. Elle se jura d'essayer de l'appeler un million de fois sur son miroir pendant la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

En effet, après avoir dîné, Ginny monta dans la tour de Gryffondor sans attendre Hermione. Elle voulait être seule dans le dortoir au cas où il répondrait. Une fois dans son dortoir, Ginny ouvrit son petit miroir et prononça le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Soufflant avec exaspération, Ginny posa violemment le miroir sur le lit puis partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Après ça, elle réessaya d'appeler Harry. Toujours rien. Peut-être le miroir était-il cassé ? Peut-être n'avait-il jamais fonctionné ? Déçue, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Et s'il ne voulait plus la voir ? S'il ne voulait plus être avec elle ? S'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille mieux qu'elle ? Car après tout, qui était-elle pour mériter le survivant ? Ginny tenta de chasser les idées noires de son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entendit un petit bruit venant de son miroir. Elle se remit droite puis attrapa le miroir. Elle ne voyait plus son reflet, le miroir était devenu tout noir et affichait le nom d'Harry. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Ginny répéta le nom d'Harry. Le miroir redevint comme à l'origine et afficha son reflet comme d'ordinaire. Exaspérée, Ginny allait le reposer lorsqu'elle vit que son reflet changeait. Le reprenant avec précipitation, elle reconnut le visage d'Harry.

« Harry ! s'écria Ginny d'une voix forte. Tu m'entends ? »

Le reflet d'Harry sourit et lui lança :

« Oui je t'entends, mais ce n'est pas la peine de parler aussi fort, c'est comme si j'étais à côté de toi, tu sais. »

Elle acquiesça.

« D'accord… fit-elle. Hé ! Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

- J'étais en mission, répondit-il.

- En mission ? s'étonna Ginny. Je croyais que tu devais d'abord finir ta formation jusqu'au mois d'octo…

- Oui, l'interrompit Harry. C'était une mission d'entraînement, le 1er septembre, je suis arrivé au bureau comme tous les matins puis ils m'ont filé un sac à dos avec quelques provisions, des vêtements et ils m'ont dit que je partais en mission d'essai pendant deux semaines.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as du faire ? demanda Ginny.

- On a du chercher des Mangemorts qui sont en fuite. Une bonne partie a réussi à filer entre les doigts des aurors après la bataille de Poudlard. Maintenant, il faut être sûr d'avoir arrêté tout le monde. On a réussit à avoir trois mangemorts. Mon chef était très content, apparemment j'ai réussi le test d'admission. Je dois juste passer les quelques matières qu'il me manque mais il dit qu'une fois que j'aurais fini de tout apprendre, ils m'enverront souvent faire des missions.

- Félicitations, fit Ginny. Mais tu feras attention à toi quand tu partiras en mission ! Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en miettes !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je te préviendrais toujours, cette fois je ne pouvais vraiment pas, j'ai été mis devant le fait accompli, je ne pouvais rien faire. Enfin, assez parler de moi, rigola-t-il. Comment ça se passe Poudlard ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit Ginny. Les cours sont de plus en plus compliqués, heureusement qu'Hermione m'aide…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit mine de réfléchir Harry. J'ai passé six ans dans sa classe, est-ce qu'elle t'oblige à faire tes devoirs puis quand elle voit que tu écris n'importe quoi, elle t'arrache ton parchemin des mains et le fait à ta place ?

- Non, rit Ginny. Je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade !

- Ca veut dire que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, fit Harry avec un sourire. Et sinon le Quidditch comment ça se passe ?

- Hum… je fais passer les sélections demain matin, ça risque d'être long, il me manque la moitié de l'équipe !

- Je sais ce que c'est, commenta-t-il. Petit conseil, si certain sont meilleurs que d'anciennes personnes de l'équipe, n'aie pas peur de changer et de prendre les meilleurs.

- Je prends note, sourit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

**-** J'ai continué ma formation puis j'ai vu tes parents et tes frères au dîner. Aujourd'hui chez les Aurors, on devait reconnaître les poisons dans des fioles et trouver les antidotes. Ils n'ont pas été aussi impressionnés que Slughorn quand je lui avais dit qu'un Bézoard suffirait. Ils ont dit que je devais réviser davantage mes potions, ajouta-t-il d'un air maussade.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Je leur ai dit qu'un jour j'ai sauvé mon meilleur ami qui s'était fait empoisonné avec un Bézoard et que s'il était toujours là pour en témoigner, c'est que j'avais correctement…

- Tu parles comme ça à tes supérieurs ? s'étonna Ginny avec un rire.

- Oui, certains veulent absolument me voir échouer, ils pensent que j'ai été pris seulement parce que je suis… parce que je suis moi, quoi !

- Prouve leur qu'ils ont tord, chuchota Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit Harry. Alors, c'est quand la prochaine sortie pour Pré-au-lard que je vienne te voir ? Tu me manques déjà !

- Toi aussi tu me manques, fit Ginny. Mais aucune date n'a été fixée pour l'instant.

- Dommage, grimaça Harry.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, j'entends des gens monter, si les filles voient que je te parle, ça va créer une émeute, plaisanta Ginny. Tu sais que Romilda Vane m'a encore demandé des informations sur ton pseudo tatouage de Magyar à pointes.

- Encore ?! s'étonna Harry en rigolant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que tu avais fait un nouveau tatouage qui représentait ma tête. Mais je n'ai pas précisé où.

- Tu es sérieuse ? s'esclaffa Harry.

- Oui, fit Ginny avec une mine très sérieuse. Au moins, elle arrêtera de penser qu'elle a ses chances avec toi.

- Tu es incorrigible, commenta-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

- Je sais, sourit Ginny. Bon je te laisse, on essaye de se parler dans la semaine ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. A bientôt ma chérie.

- Salut, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, fit-il en mimant un baiser.

- Tu me tortures là, tu sais », lança Ginny faussement contrariée.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur puis la connexion entre les deux miroirs s'arrêta. Ginny ne voyait plus que son visage à elle. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu lui parler, mais lui avoir parlé sans pouvoir le toucher, le sentir près d'elle, avait été très bizarre.

Elle rangea son miroir dans sa valise puis partit se coucher. Le lendemain allait être une dure journée avec les sélections de Quidditch.

En effet, en se réveillant le matin, Ginny sortit de son lit avec beaucoup de mal. Se lever si tôt était de la torture, pensa-t-elle en enfilant sa tenue de Quidditch.

Une fois prête, elle descendit, son balai sur l'épaule, dans la salle commune où Hermione était déjà réveillée, un livre à la main.

« Déjà réveillée ? demanda Ginny.

- Hum… oui, fit Hermione. Pas trop nerveuse ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui passe les essais, rigola Ginny. J'espère juste qu'il y aura des bons joueurs… »

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. La salle était vide à l'exception de quelques Gryffondor et Serdaigle très matinaux. Ginny bailla devant son jus de citrouille.

« Tu as réussi à parler à Harry hier ? » demanda Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça.

« Il va bien ?

- Oui, il était en mission, répondit Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu me joindre.

- D'accord, fit Hermione. Et Ron tu sais s'il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de lui, pourquoi tu ne lui envoie pas une lettre ?

- Je lui en ai envoyées, maugréa Hermione. Ton frère ne répond pratiquement jamais aux lettres.

- Pas de chance, compatit Ginny. C'est un des risques de sortir avec Ron. »

En sortant de la Grande Salle, accompagnée par Hermione qui voulait assister aux sélections, Ginny croisa Demelza, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qu'Harry avait choisie dans son équipe. Ginny l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait un an de moins qu'elle et elle était très gentille. C'était aussi une bonne poursuiveuse. Elle avait un bon esprit d'équipe et était très habile pour éviter les Cognards. Elles se rendirent au terrain ensembles en discutant de tactiques, tandis qu'Hermione restait derrière elles en retrait, ne comprenant pas grand-chose. Cette dernière fut ravie lorsque Neville les rejoignit en courant. Lui aussi voulait regarder les sélections.

Ginny espérait réellement que Demelza serait bonne aux sélections afin de pouvoir l'avoir de nouveau dans son équipe. Elle savait que si quelqu'un de meilleur se présentait, elle serait obligé de prendre le meilleur joueur.

Une fois au terrain, Ginny et Demelza se dirigèrent en son centre tandis qu'Hermione et Neville rejoignaient les tribunes après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance.

De plus en plus de gens arrivèrent sur le stade et une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient désormais sur le stade, attendant que Ginny donne les instructions.

« Bonjour à tous, fit Ginny d'une voix forte. Nous allons attendre encore cinq minutes au cas où il y aurait des retardataires… »

Une fois que tout le monde était présent et prêt à écouter, Ginny se lança.

« Très bien, nous allons faire plusieurs groupes, je vais d'abord commencer par les poursuiveurs. Les autres, asseyez-vous sur le côté en attendant. Très bien. »

Une dizaine de Gryffondors prétendant au poste de poursuiveur se tenait face à Ginny. Il y avait, entre autres, Demelza, Dean et Seamus.

« Vous allez vous mettre par groupes de deux, puis un par un vous allez jouer avec moi, on va faire des passes et mettre quelques buts pour voir votre niveau… »

Ginny commença avec des groupes qui avaient un niveau très médiocre. Elle les laissa voler à peine deux minutes, ils semblaient effrayés par le Cognard que Ginny avait lâché et volaient maladroitement dés qu'ils avaient le Souaffle en main. Ensuite, Ginny continua avec un groupe assez bon, rien d'extraordinaire, mais les deux garçons faisaient d'assez bonnes passes. L'un d'entre eux avait une très bonne technique de vol. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à mettre un seul but bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour les protéger. Or, le but d'un poursuiveur était avant tout de mettre des buts. Ginny commençait à désespérer en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que Demelza et son partenaire, puis Dean et Seamus.

Ginny fit passer Demelza et son coéquipier qui avait un niveau très moyen. Demelza, quant à elle, s'était extrêmement améliorée. Elle marqua plusieurs buts et semblait avoir pris beaucoup de puissance. Ses tirs étaient résonnants et très forts. Ginny était ravie de voir que Demelza s'était autant améliorée. Pour finir, elle fit passer Dean et Seamus. A son grand dam, Ginny du admettre que Dean était le meilleur après Demelza. Seamus, quant à lui, avait un bon niveau, mais il était trop brutal, pas assez précis. Ne voulant vraiment pas accepter son ancien petit ami dans son équipe, Ginny fit prolonger l'essai plus longtemps. Peut-être Seamus allait-il révéler un quelconque talent caché ? Cela n'arriva pas. A contrecœur, Ginny annonça à Dean qu'il était repris dans l'équipe mais c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle annonça à Demelza qu'elle la reprenait également.

Les autres s'en allèrent quelque peu déçus puis Ginny annonça que c'était au tour des batteurs. Elle reconnu Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote, ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que ses frères Fred et George. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Tentant de chasser ses pensées négatives, elle regarda les autres élèves. Il n'y avait que deux troisièmes années. Le poste de Batteur n'était pas souvent sollicité. C'était certainement l'un des plus dangereux, rares étaient ceux qui aimaient s'approcher trop près des Cognards.

Ginny fit d'abord voler les deux troisièmes années ensembles, elle leur donna une batte chacun puis lâcha les deux Cognards. Ginny tenta de leur hurler des indications mais aucun d'eux ne sembla l'écouter. Ils semblaient tout simplement terrifiés par les Cognards et au lieu de les frapper, ils les évitaient. L'un deux finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et frappa sur le Cognard. Il n'avait pas frappé très fort mais le Cognard atterrit en plein sur le visage de son coéquipier qui faillit s'écrouler.

« Descendez tout de suite ! » hurla Ginny.

Ils ne se le firent pas demander deux fois. Ginny s'approcha du garçon blessé, il s'agissait d'Euan Abercrombie.

« Viens ici, je vais te soigner, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh risquerait de se plaindre encore de la violence du Quidditch. Viens par là, _Episkey _Ne bouge pas, tu as du sang partout, _Tergeo. _Ca va mieux ? Bon je suppose que vous avez compris, tous les deux, que ça ne va pas le faire ! »

Ginny se tourna vers Jimmy et Ritchie.

« Je suppose que vous voulez tout de même voler un peu et taper le Cognard… juste pour le principe », sourit Ginny.

Ces deux derniers s'entraînèrent cinq minutes et Ginny remarqua qu'ils s'étaient un peu améliorés. Ensuite, Ginny appela les candidats au poste de gardien. Ils étaient trois. Elle reconnut Geoffrey Hooper qui était de son année. Ginny ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, il était doué mais se plaignait beaucoup. Puis il y avait deux autres filles qui se présentaient. Il y avait sa camarade de chambre Vicky Frobisher, qui n'était pas là l'an dernier étant née-moldue. Ginny ne l'appréciait pas tellement, elle était très imbue d'elle-même mais si elle se montrait douée aux essais… Puis, il y avait une autre fille que Ginny ne connaissait pas, elle était très petite et devait être en deuxième année. Ginny soupira, cela se jouerait très certainement entre Hooper et Frobisher.

Elle décida de commencer par Hooper. Il se plaça devant ses buts. Ginny précisa qu'il y aurait cinq pénaltys et que celui qui en aurait arrêté le plus aurait le poste de gardien.

Demelza fut la première à tirer. Hooper l'arrêta de justesse. Puis Dean tira et Hooper l'arrêta plutôt facilement. Puis ce fut le tour de Ginny et cette fois, Hooper ne l'arrêta pas. Satisfaite d'elle-même, Ginny passa le Souaffle à Demelza avec un peu trop d'entrain et celle-ci bascula un peu en arrière. Cette dernière tira deux fois et Hooper l'arrêta avec difficulté. Puis, enfin Dean fit le dernier tir qui fut également arrêté. Il avait bloqué quatre tirs sur cinq.

Ginny fit ensuite passer la petite fille. Celle-ci n'arrêta qu'un but et ce ne fut que grâce à la chance. Elle avait glissé de son balai et le manche avait légèrement dévié la trajectoire du Souaffle.

Ensuite, Ginny fit passer Vicky. Celle-ci arriva, toute pimpante, et se plaça devant ses buts. Elle arrêta les deux premiers tirs de Demelza et de Dean mais n'arrêta pas le troisième qui était de Ginny. Elle bloqua ensuite difficilement de quatrième tir de Dean. Puis ce fut Ginny qui tira le cinquième tir et Vicky ne l'arrêta pas.

Indignée, celle-ci redescendit très vite. Ginny la rejoignit et annonça à Hooper qu'il était pris ayant arrêté quatre tirs alors que Vicky n'en avait arrêté que trois.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! râla Vicky. Geoffrey a eu des tirs plus simples à bloquer, tu n'as tiré qu'une fois avec lui, alors que tu as tiré deux fois avec moi ! Les tirs de Demelza et de Dean sont plus simples à bloquer !

- Excuse-moi Vicky, il a gagné à la loyale, on ne peut pas savoir quel sera le niveau des équipes adverses alors… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Oh, je sais que tu n'y peux rien, déclara-t-elle. Tant pis. »

Soulagée d'être débarrassée d'elle, mais sachant que celle-ci lui ferait payer dans les dortoirs, Ginny s'approcha alors du petit groupe de quatre personnes qui restait.

« Et maintenant l'attrapeur ! fit-elle joyeusement. Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à être très bons. Pendant ces six dernières années l'équipe a eu un excellent attrapeur, et l'équipe de Gryffondor a toujours eu d'excellents attrapeurs, je peux citer Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu les connais ! rigola une élève.

- Et plutôt bien d'après ce qu'on dit, surtout Harry Potter », en rajouta un autre.

Ginny leur lança un regard noir et remarqua la mine renfrognée de Dean.

« Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je fais sortir des araignées de ta bouche. Tentant ? … Très bien, maintenant vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous devrez attraper le vif d'or. Tiens, vous deux qui êtes si malins vous allez commencer. »

Les deux s'avancèrent et Ginny remarqua derrière eux, une jeune élève qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Lucie ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Lucie Stoneler était une jeune fille en troisième année. Ginny l'avait soutenue durant l'an dernier, elle l'avait protégée des Carrow. Cette dernière s'était même retrouvée entraînée dans la Bataille de Poudlard pendant que les élèves évacuaient le château. Ginny l'avait soignée lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte dans le parc de Poudlard, sanglotant et très faible.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle ne l'avait pas croisée, ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le Quidditch, fit Ginny.

- En fait si, répondit la petite, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de t'en parler l'an dernier, vu le climat… »

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Elle regarda ensuite les deux élèves se disputer le vif d'or dans les airs. Les deux avaient du mal à l'attraper. Ayant souvent joué en tant qu'attrapeur durant sa quatrième année lorsqu'Harry avait été suspendu par Ombrage et lors de sa cinquième année lorsqu'Harry était en retenue avec Rogue, Ginny savait s'en sortir en tant qu'attrapeur. Et actuellement, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu attraper le vif d'or un triple milliard de fois. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués du tout. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon réussit à attraper le vif d'or. Ginny le reprit et le relâcha pour Lucie et l'autre candidat. Ginny était épatée. Lucie volait très bien. Elle était très petite et par conséquent elle était très agile et rapide. De bonnes qualités pour un attrapeur, pensa Ginny. En cinq minutes, Lucie attrapa le vif d'or très facilement.

Ginny fit ensuite s'affronter Lucie et le garçon qui avait attrapé le vif d'or avec peine juste avant. Ce n'était qu'une formalité. Lucie était bien meilleure. En effet, celle-ci attrapa encore le vif d'or en un temps record.

« Fantastique Lucie ! » s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Elle souffla dans son sifflet.

« Très bien tout le monde, l'équipe est au complet. Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus. »

Ginny regarda son équipe. Elle pensait avoir fait de bons choix. Son équipe semblait très bonne.

Elle rejoignit Hermione et Neville et remarqua qu'ils étaient accompagnés par Luna qui était arrivé pendant les essais.

« Tu es venu nous espionner pour tout raconter à l'équipe de Serdaigle ? fit Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

- Non, rigola Luna. De toute façon, je n'y connais rien en Quidditch !

- J'espère que tu continueras à commenter les matchs, tu étais formidable ! dit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu étais la meilleure commentatrice qu'il avait vue. Ou plutôt entendue. C'est vrai que moi aussi je n'arrêtais pas de rire, perchée sur mon balai ! »

Ginny, Luna, Hermione et Neville se rendirent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les sélections avaient durés toute la matinée et Ginny était affamée. Au moment où Hermione et Neville entraient dans la Grande Salle, Luna attrapa Ginny par l'épaule.

« Ginny, il faut que je te parle, fit-elle. Seule à seule.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je meurs de faim, se plaignit Ginny.

- Bon d'accord, rejoins moi dans le Hall après manger alors… »

Se demanda ce que Luna pouvait bien avoir de si urgent à lui raconter, Ginny mangea à toute vitesse pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Hermione la regarda avec dédain en voyant sa façon de manger.

« Toi aussi tu mangerais comme ça si tu faisais du Quidditch ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Je devrais prendre une photo pour qu'Harry te voie ! fit Hermione.

- Il m'aime comme che chui ! s'indigna Ginny la bouche pleine. Cha ne changera pas pour un chi petit détail ! Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle avec toute la dignité qui lui restait après avoir déglutit, je suis pressée. »

Sur ces mots, Ginny se leva de table, faillit oublier de récupérer son balai puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Luna l'attendait déjà dans le Hall.

« Alors, fit Ginny, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Luna lui fit signe et elles montèrent quelques escaliers pour trouver un endroit calme sans oreilles indiscrètes. Le deuxième étage était vide. Elles n'étaient pas loin du bureau de Dumbledore. Ou plutôt de McGonagall désormais.

« Très bien restons là, fit Luna. J'ai un problème ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dramatique.

- J'ai cru remarquer, lança Ginny.

- Je… comment dire… c'est à propos de Neville, commença Luna, il… euh… il a… il… a…

- Crache le morceau ! s'impatienta Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il…il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui », répondit Luna ses joues rosissant.

Ginny était pratiquement certaine que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Luna rougir. Luna ne rougissait jamais, elle n'avait jamais honte de rien, elle n'était jamais gênée pour rien. C'était Luna, elle était ainsi.

« Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Ginny. Enfin… tu l'aimes bien, non ? Enfin, plus que bien ?

- Je crois oui… je l'aime beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre alors je te demande conseil, après tout, toi tu as l'habitude avec ça…

- Comment ça j'ai l'habitude avec ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Bah, tu as eu pleins de petits amis, répondit Luna.

- Pleins ?! Juste…

- Michael, Dean, Harry, commenta Luna. C'est toujours plus que moi, moi ça se résume à… personne, zéro, nothing, nada, quedal.

- Si tu le dis, fit Ginny. Tu es bien allé à une soirée avec Harry une fois.

- Et toi tu es déjà allée au bal de Noël avec Neville. On est quitte. Maintenant j'ai besoin de conseils !

- Tu as besoin de quels genres de conseils ? Parce que je refuse de t'apprendre à rouler une pelle ou ce genre de choses, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

- Très drôle, répondit Luna. Je voulais juste savoir… je lui réponds quoi ?

- Réponds-lui ce que tu veux ! dit Ginny. Quelque chose du style « Je serais ravie de sortir avec toi » ou bien « Oh Neville ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ».

- D'accord… marmonna Luna. Et comment on se comporte avec quelqu'un avec qui on sort ?

- Luna ! s'esclaffa Ginny. Tu continues de te comporter comme tu te comportais déjà avec lui ! Il t'aime comme tu es, parce que tu es spéciale, parce qu'il aime ta personnalité. Reste exactement pareil. Puis entre nous, je ne vais pas te donner des leçons sur ce qui est conforme ou non quand on sort avec quelqu'un, tu es loin de te plier aux conformités ! Pourquoi commencerais-tu maintenant ?

- Tu as raison, sourit Luna. C'est très gentil de me dire ça, merci pour tes conseils !

- Oh ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était… » commença Ginny mais elle s'interrompit.

La gargouille du bureau de McGonagall pivota. Quelqu'un venait de sortir du bureau de la directrice. Il s'agissait du Professeur Crossman qui tenait contre lui une énorme pile de papiers. Il regarda de droite à gauche comme s'il était surveillé puis aperçu Luna et Ginny. Il sursauta en les voyant.

« Oh bonjour, fit-il. Je… j'étais parti chercher… quelques copies. »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Il n'avait pas l'air très content de nous trouver là, fit remarquer Luna.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait comme si… comme s'il n'aurait pas du être là ? demanda Ginny d'un air songeur.

- Je ne sais pas, tu crois que McGonagall savait qu'il était dans son bureau ?

- Je ne crois pas, fit Ginny. Je n'ai pas fait très attention pendant que je mangeais, je ne sais pas si elle était dans la Grande Salle… »

Ginny et Luna redescendirent dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier et elles tombèrent sur Neville et Hermione. Ginny se rappela alors du problème de Luna puis prit Hermione à l'écart pour les laisser ensembles.

« Hermione, laissons-les ils… commença Ginny puis elle s'interrompit en voyant le professeur McGonagall arriver. Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui Miss Weasley, fit McGonagall.

- Vous… vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau ? demanda Ginny.

- Euh non, répondit McGonagall avec un air surpris. Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son habituel air sévère.

- Oh euh… le Quidditch ! prétexta Ginny. Je… je dois vous fournir la liste de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Euh… tenez, fit-elle en lui tendant la feuille en question.

- Ah très bien, fit McGonagall avec un sourire, j'espère que vous nous ferez gagner la Coupe à nouveau, Miss Weasley. J'aime avoir la Coupe dans mon bureau, surtout dans mon nouveau bureau ! »

Ginny lui sourit poliment puis partit dans la direction opposée avec Hermione.

« Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ! chuchota Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Oh non ! Tu es pire que Harry, vous êtes vraiment paranos, tous les deux, je sais que le poste est maudit, Ginny, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a toujours un problème…

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins… »

Ginny commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu mais Hermione ne trouvait pas cela très crédible.

« Il devait peut-être vraiment chercher des copies, fit Hermione, ou peut-être qu'il devait déposer une note, peut-être récupérait-il quelque chose…

- Alors pourquoi regardait-il partout comme s'il couvrait ses arrières ?!

- Ginny, il est nouveau ici, il ne connait pas bien le château, il a du vérifier que Peeves n'était pas dans les parages ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Ginny soupira. Elle était certaine qu'Harry la croirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était bien déterminée à découvrir pourquoi le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait eu un comportement si étrange. Et lorsque Ginny Weasley voulait savoir quelque chose, elle y parvenait toujours. 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A bientôt pour la suite !

(Petite note : Je sais que Neville et Luna ne sont pas sensés finir ensemble, c'est en tout cas ce que JK Rowling a dit dans ses interviews. Mais pour l'instant ils sont encore à Poudlard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne prendrais pas quelques petites libertés puis je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles ! Bien entendu, par la suite, ils seront avec la bonne personne )

Bref petit spoiler (oui je me crois dans une série TV mais c'est pas grave) : Le prochain chapitre sera très différent ! Vous verrez ce que je veux dire par là ! Je me mets à l'écrire dés ce weekend, il sera publié incessamment sous peu.

Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont adorables et très encourageants !


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà un chapitre 6 très différent, j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! A très bientôt pour la suite !

**Chapitre 6 **

Harry Potter se réveilla un matin d'octobre. L'automne s'installait et les journées étaient de plus en plus froides. Mais pour Harry, depuis que Ginny était partie à Poudlard, toutes les journées lui semblaient glaciales. Il pensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle une semaine auparavant. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils avaient pu se joindre, ils n'étaient jamais disponibles au même moment. Ginny lui avait raconté la nouvelle équipe qu'elle avait composée et Harry pensait qu'elle avait fait les bons choix. Cependant, il avait été très inquiet lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui parler du nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Selon Ginny, ce dernier cachait quelque chose de louche. Elle lui avait donc demandé de regarder s'il n'avait pas un casier judiciaire au bureau des Aurors. Harry n'avait pas pu accéder aux fichiers avant, étant toujours en formation. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. C'était le premier jour d'Harry en tant qu'Auror confirmé.

Il se leva, ce jour-ci, avec un peu plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Enfilant ses lunettes et sa robe de sorcier, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il tenta de se coiffer, histoire d'avoir l'air plus professionnel, de ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses cheveux en bataille continuaient de former un épi à l'arrière de son crâne et il avait toujours autant l'air de sortir du lit. Après tout, il venait de sortir du lit.

Il descendit dans la cuisine où Kreattur lui avait préparé son habituel café et ses toasts. Harry remercia l'elfe puis s'installa à table.

« Les nouvelles du jour, maître Harry », croassa Kreattur en lui tendant _La Gazette._

Harry feuilleta lentement son journal en buvant son café comme tous les matins. Il n'y avait rien de réellement intéressant, seulement quelques formules pratiques pour nettoyer sa baignoire. L'attention d'Harry se porta sur un article écrit par Rita Skeeter.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre ou sinistre ?**

_L'actuel ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt est-il réellement compétent ? Est-il si fantastique qu'il le prétend ? Sa nomination a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec son amitié avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a défait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Très certainement. C'est en exclusivité que moi, Rita Skeeter, vous présente toute la vérité avec sincérité. _

_Le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a longtemps fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'organisation créée par Albus Dumbledore. Pouvons-nous savoir quelles missions a-t-il du faire ? Comment pouvons-nous être certains, nous citoyens, qu'il n'a rien fait d'illégal ? Et, plus incroyable encore, sachez que notre ministre a participé à la promotion et a participé à une émission illégale et clandestine connue sous le nom de Potterveille l'an dernier. Est-ce un ministre délinquant que nous voulons ? Et ne parlons pas de son anneau à l'oreille. Depuis quand un ministre de la magie a-t-il droit de témoigner si peu de classe ? Depuis quand un ministre peut-il être aussi vulgaire ? Et politiquement, sait-il comment faire bouger les choses ? Nos questions demeurent sans réponses mais je trouverais des réponses._

Tout ça n'était qu'un ramassis d'ordures, pensa Harry. Rita Skeeter devrait réellement être censurée. Se jurant de demander à Hermione de la faire chanter à nouveau, Harry termina son petit déjeuner et laissa le journal de côté.

Il dit au revoir à Kreattur en le prévenant qu'il ne lui fasse pas à dîner ce soir car il dînait chez les Weasley. Harry prit son sac et transplana jusqu'au ministère. Harry était très heureux qu'ils avaient rouverts l'accès au ministère, il ne savait pas comment il aurait supporté le fait de devoir passer par des toilettes tous les matins. Souriant à ce souvenir, il avança jusqu'à l'habituel ascenseur. Comme tous les matins, Harry monta au niveau 2, l'étage du Département de la Justice magique où le Bureau des Aurors se trouvait. En rentrant, Harry salua son chef, Gawain Robards, le chef du Bureau des Aurors. Harry l'aimait bien. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et qui semblait en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Il était bourru et grognon mais était très sympathique quand on faisait son travail correctement, il lui faisait beaucoup pensé à Maugrey Fol Œil. Chaque matin, Harry passait devant le panneau d'affichage et voyait les visages des Aurors morts au combat. Chaque jour, il voyait les visages de Maugrey, de Tonks, des parents de Neville. Il voyait aussi le visage de Rufus Scrimgeour mais il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de peine par rapport à ce dernier.

Détournant le regard, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Chaque matin, il y avait une réunion pour savoir quelles seraient les missions du jour, pour débriefer sur ce qui avait été fait la veille… Harry s'assit à sa toute nouvelle place de membre titulaire. Lorsqu'Harry faisait sa formation, il assistait tout de même à la réunion mais il n'était dans les places d'honneur. Lui et les autres apprentis étaient relégués au fond de la salle et n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir. Aujourd'hui était un jour différent, Harry pouvait désormais intervenir s'il le souhaitait. A sa gauche, son ami Adrian Levis, prit place à côté de lui. C'était lui aussi son premier jour.

Harry s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Adrian. Il avait un an de plus que lui mais il avait du s'exiler durant l'année des Ténèbres. Non pas parce qu'il était né-moldu, non, Adrian était de sang-mêlé, mais il avait décidé de s'exiler avec sa petite amie qui, elle, était née-moldue. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner et à la laisser seule alors il était parti avec elle. Désormais, ils étaient fiancés et Adrian parlait autant d'elle qu'Harry parlait de Ginny. Leurs autres collègues s'amusaient souvent à les appeler les « Roméo ».

Harry admirait beaucoup Adrian. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il était à Serdaigle à Poudlard et était une personne très réfléchie, il avait aidé Harry à réviser et en retour, Harry l'avait aidé pour les épreuves de duels et d'attaque.

« Bonjour tout le monde, fit Gawain Robards, le chef des Aurors, j'espère que vous êtes en forme parce qu'aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas chômer. Williamson, s'il-te-plaît range moi ce Rapeltout, la seule chose que tu as oubliée c'est ta virilité. Très bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'envoyer deux personnes en mission d'espionnage sur l'Allée des Embrumes seulement pour la matinée. Et j'ai besoin de trois personnes pour aller résoudre une affaire de magie noire au Pays de Galles. Y'a une forte activité louche ces temps-ci et on se demande si les Mangemorts ne seraient pas derrière ça. »

Gawain regarda Harry et Adrian avec insistance.

« Vous deux, Potter et Levis, vous allez faire la mission d'espionnage. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un mentor, la mission est simple.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, l'interrompit Harry, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour de l'espionnage, vous savez, on me reconnait toujours je préfère chasser des Mangemorts c'est plus…

- Potter j'ai cru comprendre que tu as une cape d'invisibilité, sers toi en bon sang ! Et nous ne sommes pas au restaurant, tu ne choisis pas ce que tu préfères ! gronda Gawain.

- D'accord, fit Harry. On doit espionner qui ?

- Cette femme, Incarna Eastwood, répondit Gawain en lui tendant une photo. Elle fait partie des suspects dans une affaire de meurtre, c'est la première sur la liste, et nous avons des sources qui disent qu'elle a prit rendez-vous chez Barjow&Beurk ce matin. Je veux que vous la surveilliez de près. Peut-être va-t-elle essayer de vendre l'arme du crime, la victime n'a pas été tuée par un Impardonnable. Bref, soyez aux aguets. »

L'espionnage n'était pas ce qu'Harry préférait, mais il avait acquis une certaine notoriété durant l'an dernier lorsqu'il espionnait les allers et venus des officiers du ministère lorsqu'il tentait de pénétrer le ministère pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard. Par conséquent, il était plutôt habitué. Il pensa en souriant tristement que si Tonks était toujours en vie, elle n'aurait jamais pu être sa partenaire pour ce genre de mission. Elle n'était pas assez discrète.

Harry sortit du bureau avec Adrian après avoir eu toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

« J'aimerais tellement en avoir une comme la tienne, fit Adrian avec envie.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme la mienne », sourit Harry.

C'était plus que vrai. La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry était une des Reliques de la mort, elle n'avait, par conséquent, rien d'ordinaire, elle était extraordinaire. Harry gardait, cependant, cela très secret. Il ne manquait plus qu'un nouveau mage noir n'apprenne l'existence des Reliques et n'apprenne qu'Harry les avaient toutes possédées même s'il n'avait gardé que la cape

Harry proposa à Adrian de venir sous la cape avec lui

« Non merci, je me désilusionne plutôt pas mal, répondit Adrian. Tu sais transplaner avec ta cape ? »

Harry acquiesça puis son coéquipier se désilusionna. Harry dut admettre qu'il était très doué car il ne le voyait plus du tout. Harry se mit sous sa cape puis ils transplanèrent vers l'Allée des Embrumes. L'allée était vide. Personne ne traînait encore ici si tôt le matin. Etant donné que personne n'était là, Harry se permit de chuchoter :

« Adrian, tu es où ? »

Ce dernier lui fit signe en soulevant une feuille et Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis à côté de toi, fit Harry. Du moins, j'imagine que je le suis.

- Marchons jusqu'à chez Barjow&Beurk », chuchota Adrian.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique malfamée puis attendirent devant. Une heure s'écoula et personne ne passait devant. Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un moment, quelques vieux sorciers à l'air sinistre commençaient à roder dans la rue, mais aucune femme correspondant à la photo n'arriva.

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, cependant, cette dernière fit son apparition. Harry la reconnut aussitôt. C'était une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, elle avait un chignon très serré qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui du professeur McGonagall et avait un visage hautain. Harry était certain qu'elle avait été à Serpentard. Certains signes ne trompaient pas. Il était impossible de la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la boutique, Harry murmura à Adrian :

« Quand elle ouvre la porte, on se faufile à l'intérieur en même temps. »

Et, en effet, lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la porte, ils se faufilèrent en même temps. Il était certain que son collègue l'avait suivi étant donné qu'il l'avait légèrement bousculé en entrant.

La femme s'approcha de Mr Barjow, le propriétaire, et ce dernier la salua avec plaisir.

« Madame Eastwood, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! fit-il avec une révérence. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines que nous nous sommes vus, très chère. Y aurait-il un problème avec les objets que vous m'avez achetés ?

- Point du tout, mon cher Mr Barjow, lança la femme d'une voix noble. Vos objets, si rares et majestueux, ont une grandeur incomparable. Je suis toujours agréablement ravie de mes achats dans votre boutique. Aujourd'hui, je viens vous vendre certains de mes biens qui, je pense, peuvent prétendre à avoir une belle place ici.

- Oh très bien, marmonna Mr Barjow décidément déçu de constater qu'il n'allait pas récolter d'argent ce matin-là. Montrez-moi, je vous prie. »

Harry se rapprocha de la sorcière tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac. Elle en sortit un petit cadre et le luit tendit. Mr Barjow l'attrapa et le regarda de près.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que c'est…

- Il s'agit d'un Cadre d'Emprisonnement. Il était dans ma famille depuis des générations mais je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas à mon aise avec, je me sens sans cesse observée, c'est vraiment désagréable…

- Pouvez-vous me dire quelles sont ses propriétés exactes ? Je ne pense pas avoir vu un tel objet avant…

- Ce cadre enferme des personnes, leur image, dés le moment où ils y sont enfermés leur enveloppe charnelle disparait de la terre, il ne reste plus aucune trace de ces gens. Ils ne sont plus que des souvenirs cloîtrés dans une photographie. Je n'ai jamais compris comment cela fonctionnait mais c'est un objet d'une grande valeur.

- Hum, je vois, fit Barjow peu intéressé. Combien m'en proposez-vous ?

- Disons, 50 Gallions ? proposa la femme.

-50 Gallions pour un objet dont vous ignorez le fonctionnement, voyons Madame, vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est de la folie !

- Très bien 30 Gallions.

- Cela me semble être juste, fit Barjow. Avez-vous d'autres trésors à me montrer ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en sortant un rouge à lèvres. Voilà, c'est cela, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le rouge à lèvres.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit Mr Barjow, déboussolé.

- Ce n'est pas un simple cosmétique, dit Mme Eastwood. Il s'agit d'une arme très puissante et, je dois l'admettre, très cruelle. Je… je vous la vends car j'avoue avoir peur de le confondre avec mes autres produits de beauté…

- Mais que fait cet objet ? demanda Mr Barjow.

- Voyez-vous, commença à expliquer la femme, à l'instant même où le rouge à lèvres touche les lèvres d'une personne, il aspire tout le sang de cette personne et elle meurt, une fois totalement vidée de son sang. Voilà pourquoi je préfère m'en débarrasser. Remarquez comme le rouge est vif, il est gorgé de sang humain.

- Excellent, fit-il réjoui. Combien m'en donnez-vous ?

- Oh… 30 Gallion, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

- 30 Gallion ? fit Barjow étonné. Je… êtes vous certaine de connaître sa valeur ?

- Oh, considérez que c'est cadeau. »

Mr Barjow parut très impressionné par ce nouvel objet et commença à faire toutes une série de test sur les deux objets que la femme lui vendait. Après quoi, celle-ci le salua et sortit du magasin. Harry et Adrian sortirent en même temps mais ne purent la suivre, cette dernière avait transplané.

« On rentre au ministère », fit Adrian.

Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée du ministère. Adrian annula son sort et Harry retira sa cape.

« Tu crois qu'elle a vendu l'arme du crime ? demanda Adrian.

- Ou les armes du crime ! rectifia Harry. Elle aurait pu tuer la victime avec le rouge à lèvres et faire disparaître le corps grâce à la photo. Tu l'as bien entendue : L'enveloppe charnelle disparait de la terre.

- Peut-être, répondit Adrian. Mais Gawain ne nous a pas dit les informations qu'ils avaient sur le meurtre. Peut-être que le corps n'a pas disparu et peut-être que le corps n'a pas été vidé de son sang…

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr… » dit Harry tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Bureau des Aurors.

Le chef, Gawain Robards était assis dans son bureau et fut surpris de les voir arrivé si tôt.

« Potter, Levis, vous n'êtes pas sensé être en mission espionnage ? grogna-t-il.

- On a fini, raconté Adrian, la femme est parti de chez Barjow&Beurk puis elle a transplané, nous n'avons pas pu la suivre.

- Levis, je m'en fous, je veux juste savoir si vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant…

- On pense avoir trouvé l'arme du crime, s'exclama Harry, ou… les armes du crime… »

Harry commença à raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris.

« Très bien Potter, Levis. Je pense que vous êtes dans le vrai. Regardez, fit-il en sortant un dossier. La victime, Camilla Davidson, a été retrouvée par son fiancé, Darren Colins, le 29 septembre à 18h02. Il affirme l'avoir trouvée pâle, complètement vidée de toute couleur et il affirme qu'elle était froide comme la glace.

- Etait-ce vrai ? demanda Harry. Elle a été vidée de son sang, n'est-ce pas ? Cela semble coller…

- Justement, Potter, on ne sait pas, nous n'avons pas pu vérifier. Darren a contacté la Brigade de police magique, mais quand ils sont arrivés sur place, ils ont trouvé le corps de Darren stupéfixé et aucune trace du corps de Camilla. Ils ont ensuite fait appel à nous pour résoudre ce crime étant donné que la magie noire avait visiblement été impliquée. Et aussi parce que la Brigade de police magique est incompétente et nous refile toujours les sales dossiers, ajouta-t-il grincheusement.

- Peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas… Darren qui l'a tué ? demanda Adrian.

- Mobile ? s'enquit Gawain.

- Je ne sais pas, je… il faut se poser toutes les questions…

- Et tu as raison Levis, approuva Gawain, il faut être réfléchi et songer à toutes les éventualités. Potter, tu es trop impulsif, tu marches à l'intuition, ça peut être très bon d'être spontané, mais ça peut te jouer des tours. Mais, cette fois, je penche plus pour ce que Potter pense. Premièrement, Darren n'a pas de mobile. Or, la chère Mme Eastwood a plus d'un mobile pour vouloir sa mort. Voyez-vous, en fouillant dans les archives de Poudlard, j'ai pu constater que les deux femmes étaient très amies et que Mme Eastwood a été fiancée à… Daren Colins, comme par hasard. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un crime passionnel, lâcha Gawain avec dédain. On voit ça tous les jours. Mais très bon, pour avoir identifier l'arme du crime, très bon, vous marquez des points. Allez, vous pouvez aller déjeuner, cette après-midi vous n'allez faire que du bureau ce sera calme.

- Euh… monsieur, fit Harry en se souvenant de sa promesse d'aider Ginny à découvrir ce que trafiquait son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous avez parlé des archives de Poudlard… je ne savais pas que ça existait… je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil ? Juste pour voir ce qui est écrit sur moi, ça a l'air intéressant…

- Très bien la star, ricana Gawain, si ça peut t'amuser. C'est dans le bureau d'à côté. Mais j'ai fouillé avant toi, mon petit Roméo et je ne sais pas quel est le truc le plus intéressant, ta victoire au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ou le fait que tu aie tué un Basilic pour sauver ta Juliette.

- Très drôle ! » fit Harry en rougissant.

Harry et Adrian sortirent du Bureau de Gawain puis Harry se dirigea vers la salle des dossiers.

« Harry, s'exclama Adrian, pourquoi tu veux regarder les dossiers ?

- Ecoute, fit Harry à voix basse, Ginny m'a dit que son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal agissait de manière étrange. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'a vu sortir du bureau de McGonagall avec les bras chargés de feuilles et qu'il agissait comme s'il était coupable. Ecoute, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ginny ni même à ma meilleure amie Hermione, alors si tu pouvais m'aider… »

Adrian acquiesça puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle des dossiers.

« Il s'appelle comment ton suspect ? demanda Adrian.

- Euh… Crossman. Ezra Crossman. »

Harry commença à se diriger vers les dossiers pour fouiller mais Adrian l'interrompit.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va tout chercher à la main comme des moldus, s'esclaffa-t-il. Laisse-moi faire, _Accio dossier d'Ezra Crossman. »_

Rien n'apparut.

« Tu vois, la salle ne veut pas que ce soit trop facile à trouver, chuchota Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, fit Adrian, tu n'as pas écouté pendant l'unité d'enseignement d'établissement des dossiers ?

- Non pas vraiment… ce n'était pas une matière très importante…

- Ils nous avaient dit qu'en lançant un simple accio, on trouvait le dossier qu'on voulait. Ton cher Ezra Crossman n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard, tout simplement.

- Tu es sûr ? fit Harry avec hésitation.

- Certain. Regarde _Accio dossier d'Harry Potter_. »

Un énorme dossier s'approcha vers eux et Harry l'attrapa.

« Waouh ! s'exclama Harry. C'est lourd.

- En général les dossiers des élèves font deux pages, tu sais, c'est genre _Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, membre du club de duel, Préfet en chef, _et les résultats. Mais toi, ça m'a l'air d'être un peu plus complet, dit-il en rigolant.

- Là n'est pas la question, comment je suis sensé trouvé quelque chose sur Crossman s'il n'a jamais été à Poudlard…

- Ou peut-être qu'il y était sous un autre nom, fit remarquer Adrian.

- Peut-être… tu ne sais pas où sont les casiers judiciaires ? demanda Harry.

- Dans la salle d'à-côté. »

Ils sortirent de la salle puis pénétrèrent dans l'autre avec discrétion.

« Harry, tu sais qu'on a le droit de consulter ces dossiers, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme un voleur, s'esclaffa Adrian.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry, c'est l'habitude… Bon, _Accio dossier d'Ezra Crossman._ »

Un dossier fila droit vers lui. Il l'attrapa avec enthousiasme.

« Ha ! fit Harry. Voilà, c'est un criminel ! Il a un casier !

- Harry, tu as un casier toi aussi, et majoritairement parce que tu as lancé quelques sorts quand tu étais mineur.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry soupçonneux.

- Gawain l'a dit le premier jour. Il a dit que même si tu avais un casier, on avait besoin de toi chez les Aurors. Puis tu lui as répondu que c'était seulement parce que tu avais lancé un sortilège de Patronus pour te débarrasser des détraqueurs.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, admit Harry. Puis aussi parce que j'ai gonflé ma tante comme une montgolfière mais passons… voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier. »

Harry ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire toutes les informations. Il y avait sur le côté, la photo d'un homme brun aux cheveux très courts et ave un visage bienveillant. A vue d'œil, Harry songea qu'il n'avait pas du tout le type du meurtrier en série.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**EZRA CROSSMAN**

_Né Moldu_

**Date de naissance :** 25 août 1968

**Age :** 30

**Lieu de naissance :** Londres

**Lieu d'habitat** : a vécu à Philadelphie en Pennsylvanie aux Etats-Unis de 1970 à 1995

Vit à Liverpool en Angleterre depuis 1995

**Etudes** : Collège de sorciers de Salem aux Etats-Unis de 1979 à 1987

Université de Salem : de 1987 à 1992 : Maîtrise de défense et de contre-sorts

**Profession **: Professeur de 1992 à 1995 à l'institut primaire de Salem

Professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard depuis 1998 – aujourd'hui

**Activité de 1995 à 1998** : inconnue

**Infractions** : conduite d'un tapis volant

Arrêté pendant l'année 1997 par des Rafleurs (s'est échappé)

**A surveiller :** aperçu sortant du manoir des Malefoy le 30 juin 1998

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

« Il n'y a rien qui semble clocher, fit Harry. A part qu'il a été aperçu chez les Malefoy. C'est bizarre étant donné qu'il est né-moldu. Puis ça ne pouvait pas être Lucius qu'il venait voir vu qu'à ce moment-là il était en exil. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas en fait…

- Ecoute, Harry, repose ce dossier, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, sa pire infraction c'est d'avoir conduit un tapis volant et très sérieusement, ça me plairait aussi. Allons déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria qui était bondée.

« Tu vois Harry, se plaignit Adrian, on y serait allé dés qu'on avait fini le boulot, il n'y aurait personne. Et on aurait eu le droit à deux desserts, tu sais comment la vieille Marianne est, quand tu arrives en premier elle te laisse prendre tous les desserts ! »

Une fois qu'ils se furent servis, ils partirent s'installer à leur place habituelle près de la fausse fenêtre du ministère.

« Dire qu'on va devoir rester au bureau cette après-midi, grogna Harry.

- C'est toujours mieux que de rester chez toi tout seul dans ta grande maison, railla Adrian. Tu fais quoi quand tu es là-bas ? Tu embrasses ton elfe de maison ?

- Très drôle ! fit Harry. Non, je pourrais… faire les magasins, ce genre de choses…

- Faire les magasins ?! s'étonna Adrian.

- Oui, marmonna Harry, je pensais acheter quelque chose. Enfin, rien d'important. On y va ? »

Ils se levèrent et pendant qu'il retournait au Bureau des Aurors, il croisa Percy Weasley qu'il salua poliment.

Harry et Adrian s'assirent dans leur bureau puis attendirent de recevoir quelques instructions de la part de Gawain.

« Potter, Levis, vous allez m'écrire un rapport sur votre mission de ce matin, vous la posez sur mon bureau puis vous pouvez prendre congé. »

Puis Gawain sortit de la salle.

« Je suppose que tu préfères que j'écrives ? railla Adrian.

- Bah… t'étais à Serdaigle t'aimes bien les devoirs… mais ça me dérange pas de le faire, je peux écrire la résolution et la conclusion si tu veux. »

En une heure, ils avaient terminés. Adrian s'en alla très vite, content de retrouver sa fiancée plus tôt. Harry, lui traîna un peu. Il décida d'aller voir Mr Weasley. Il allait souvent le voir étant donné qu'il se trouvait au même étage. Harry toqua à la porte de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Mr Weasley derrière une montagne de paperasse.

« Bonjour Arthur, fit Harry.

- Ah, Harry mon garçon, alors ton premier jour en tant qu'Auror ? demanda-t-il la mine réjouie.

- Oh, ça s'est bien passé, on a résolu un meurtre puis… voilà, sourit-il.

- Hum très bien, acquiesça Arthur. Tu nous raconteras ça en détail, au dîner. Tu viens toujours ?

- Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, ne m'attendez pas pour aller au Terrier, j'ai fini plus tôt. »

Harry s'en alla puis transplana vers le chemin de traverse. Il devait acheter des graines pour sa chouette Artémis. Une fois que ce fut fait, il décida d'aller à l'endroit qui le tourmentait le plus ces temps-ci _Le Bijouterie Magique. _

A chaque fois qu'Harry passait devant, il jetait de simples coups d'œil. Mais au bout d'un moment, une idée était venue à son esprit. Une idée trop grande, trop stupide. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la boutique. Il fut tout de suite accueilli par deux petites sorcières âgées qui s'extasièrent de le voir dans leur boutique. Harry songea qu'il aurait du se métamorphoser ou prendre du Polynectar mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Il regardait les bijoux exposés derrière les vitres et une jolie bague en argent sertie de diamants retint son attention. Il la regarda longuement. Le diamant n'était pas gros, et il était certain que cela irait très bien à Ginny. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de porte. Il se retourna en sursautant et sursauta davantage en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Ron Weasley venait d'entrer et ce dernier sursauta également en voyant Harry.

« Harry ! s'écria Ron surpris.

- Ron, le salua Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh, fit Ron, il se trouve que j'ai plus ou moins oublié l'anniversaire d'Hermione, c'était il y a deux semaines donc je voulais me rattraper en lui offrant un collier ou des boucles d'oreilles, je sais pas… Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… cherchais quelque chose pour… Teddy, inventa Harry, en tant que parrain je dois me montrer au top, tu vois.

- Ah d'accord. Mais à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas offrir une bague à Teddy, il pourrait s'étouffer, lança Ron en regardant la vitrine face à Harry.

- Tu as raison », répondit Harry détournant le regard.

Ron s'éloigna et Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser aux gourmettes pour bébés. Il avait été stupide de venir ici. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un signe du destin, cela aurait été une erreur. Il le savait, au fond de lui. Ils étaient trop jeunes, cela aurait été stupide de faire ça. Et comment aurait-il eu le courage de faire ce qu'il avait songé faire ? Il songea qu'il ne méritait pas son titre de Gryffondor lorsqu'il salua Ron prétextant avoir une autre course à faire.

Après avoir bu un café au Chaudron Baveur, Harry transplana au Terrier pour dîner avec la famille qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Mme Weasley l'accueillit à bras grands ouverts comme à l'accoutumée. Harry dînait chez les Weasley au moins deux fois par semaine, le dimanche et un soir par semaine, c'était une tradition qui s'était faite d'elle-même.

« Ah Harry, mon chéri, fit Mme Weasley en l'étreignant. Tu arrives bien tôt.

- Oui j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, lui expliqua Harry. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner ?

- Oh non, dit-elle avec sa voix maternelle, assieds toi, assieds toi, nous ne serons qu'entre nous ce soir, rien que toi, moi, Arthur et Ron. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son horloge. Bill et Fleur ne viennent pas dîner, Fleur réagit très mal au transplanage à cause de sa grossesse. »

Harry avait toujours adoré l'horloge de Mme Weasley. Elle ne disait pas l'heure mais elle indiquait où se trouvait chaque membre de la famille. Les aiguilles de Ron et d'Arthur pointaient sur _« En déplacement ». _Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'aiguille de Ginny qui pointait sur _« A l'école ». _Mme Weasley remarqua qu'il regardait avec insistance l'horloge puis lui dit :

« Justement, Harry, je me disais, commença-t-elle, tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille, nous devrions rajouter une aiguille pour toi…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Molly, je… non, vous… vous n'en avez même pas une pour Fleur, vous n'allez pas en mettre une pour moi, je… je ne veux pas m'imposer ou… »

Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, ils furent interrompus par Arthur qui rentrait.

« Ah ! re-bonjour », fit ce dernier avec un sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron arriva.

« J'aurais pu être là plus tôt mais j'avais un colis à envoyer, dit Ron. Hermione ne peut pas se plaindre de mon retard, ajouta Ron dans un murmure à l'adresse d'Harry, vu le prix que m'a coûté ce fichu collier…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé le prix avec la boite… ricana Harry

- Enfin Harry, je ne suis pas idiot !»

Harry lui lança un regard compatissant. Ils commencèrent à manger les bons petits plats de Mme Weasley. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait du Terrier, il avait l'estomac bien rempli. Lorsqu'il mangeait chez lui, il mangeait à sa faim mais chez les Weasley, il était impossible d'arrêter de manger. Même lorsque vous n'aviez plus faim, même si vous pensiez saturer, personne ne pouvait résister au regard de Molly qui vous obligeait à vous resservir trente fois.

Après avoir raconté aux Weasley sa journée, ils écoutèrent Ron raconter la sienne.

« Non mais je vous jure ! s'exclama Ron. Ce gamin a essayé de voler un total de 50 gallions avec tous les produits qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa robe ! Heureusement qu'on a amélioré nos sortilèges de détection de vol, George s'est inspiré des lalarmes dans les magasins des moldus.

- Des alarmes, Ron, rectifia Mr Weasley. Certaines des inventions moldues sont parfois plus pratiques que les notre… »

Ils discutèrent longtemps mais Harry décida de rentrer, il commençait à se faire tard et il voulait absolument réussir à joindre Ginny sur son miroir pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris sur son professeur. Il avait aussi un besoin irrépressible d'entendre sa voix.

Il souhaita donc une bonne nuit aux Weasley puis transplana chez lui où il trouva Kreattur en train de ranger son linge.

« Kreattur, fit Harry, je t'ai dit de te reposer et de ne rien faire après vingt-deux heures ! »

L'elfe acquiesça puis partit dans sa petite chambre qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Harry monta dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, puis prit son miroir et dit le nom de sa bien-aimée. Au bout de quelques minutes, cette dernière répondit.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi.

Il ne voyait pas très bien son visage, il faisait sombre là où elle était mais il arrivait à distinguer ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, et son beau sourire, son sourire à couper le souffle.

« Salut Harry, lui sourit-elle, tu as de la chance j'allais m'endormir quand j'ai entendu le petit bruit du miroir.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle demain ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh non, répondit Ginny. Seulement, les autres filles risquent de nous attendre tu ne sais pas comment…

- L'Assurdiato, très efficace, répondit Harry. Fais seulement attention qu'Hermione ne t'entende pas…

- D'accord… _Assurdiato_. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? Cela fait une petite semaine qu'on n'a pas pu parler…

- Hum… aujourd'hui j'étais en mission. »

Harry lui raconta brièvement sa mission d'espionnage puis il en vint au dossier du professeur Crossman et lui fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait lu.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas loupé quelque chose ? fit Ginny, déçue.

- Non, répondit Harry. Le seul truc louche c'est qu'il a contacté les Malefoy cet été, et encore, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire de louche ensemble, Crossman est un né-moldu, les Malefoy déteste ça.

- Et tu dis qu'il a étudie à Salem et qu'il vivait aux Etats-Unis… résuma Ginny. Peut-être qu'il a un autre dossier plus détaillé aux Etats-Unis.

- Peut-être, mais en tout cas, je n'y ai pas accès, répondit Harry. Je te demande seulement d'être prudente, il n'a peut-être rien sur son dossier, mais il prépare peut-être quelque chose qui figurera sur son dossier.

- Ouais… fit-elle. Je vais rester sur mes gardes et arrêter d'être parano. Hé ! Au fait ! La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour le 31 octobre.

- Dans si longtemps ? grogna Harry qui mourrait d'envie de la voir.

- Je sais, c'est à la fin du mois. Mais tu viendras ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Harry.

- Cool ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Bon, Harry, je vais te laisser, je rentre d'un entraînement de Quidditch et je suis vraiment extenuée ! Notre premier match est dans une semaine et demie et…

- Je sais ce que c'est, mon amour, tu dois être à bout de nerfs, rigola Harry. Le premier match en tant que capitaine c'est… stressant !

- Tu m'étonnes, fit-elle en grimaçant. Allez bonne nuit ! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, à bientôt », répondit Harry.

Harry rangea son miroir sur son bureau, mit son pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il fixa longuement la photo de lui et de Ginny qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il l'aimait tellement… Un mois qu'elle était partie et cela lui semblait être une horrible éternité.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! (Bonsoir) Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 7 **

« Bon sang Hooper ! hurla Ginny. Le match est demain alors arrête de te plaindre et protège tes buts ! »

Accrochée sur son vieux Comète, Ginny s'énervait de l'attitude de ses joueurs qui étaient à moitié endormis et affalés sur leur balai.

« Ginny, il est six heures du matin, lança Demelza, tu aurais du nous prévenir qu'on allait faire du Quidditch dés l'aube…

- Demain est notre premier match et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, l'équipe de Poufsouffle a une très bonne attaque alors j'ai besoin qu'on soit au top ! Nous devons gagner ! » répliqua Ginny d'une voix forte.

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner mais ils étaient tous très fatigués.

« Dean ! s'époumona Ginny. Quand je te fais une passe, ne laisse pas tomber le Souaffle ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?! »

Après des heures d'entraînement, ils avaient finis par se réveiller et à bien jouer mais pour Ginny ce n'était pas assez.

« Pause déjeuner, cria-t-elle après que Lucie ait attrapé le vif d'or. Vous avez trente minutes, ensuite vous reviendrez vous entraîner, on a le terrain jusqu'à quatorze heures. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous bien qu'on pouvait remarquer leur maussade approbation. Ginny tapota Lucie sur l'épaule tandis qu'elles allaient dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu as très bien joué, fit Ginny, je compte sur toi pour demain.

- Hum oui », répondit faiblement Lucie.

Ginny mangea à toute vitesse sous le regard consterné d'Hermione qui venait de rentrer de la bibliothèque.

« Mais enfin, Ginny, lança Hermione, comment veux-tu réussir à voler avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité en quelques secondes.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Et tu n'y connais rien au Quidditch.» répliqua Ginny la bouche pleine.

Elle interpela son équipe pour qu'ils aillent s'entraîner à nouveau et elle dut même tirer Jimmy de force car qu'il n'avait pas fini son dessert.

« Tu auras toute ta vie pour manger du pudding, on n'a plus qu'une heure et demie pour s'entraîner ! » s'était-elle justifiée.

Ils reprirent l'entraînement à toute vitesse. Ils avaient visiblement repris des forces et leur entraînement fut de meilleure qualité. Hooper s'améliorait, il avait même réussi à bloquer certains tirs de Ginny. Jimmy et Coote tiraient avec plus de précision. Les trois poursuiveurs avaient bien joué leur nouvelle stratégie. Lucie quant à elle avait réussi à effectuer de belles figures d'attrapeur.

« Tu éviteras la feinte de Wronski demain, fit Ginny à Lucie une fois dans les vestiaires. Je ne veux pas que tu la fasses avant d'être parfaitement au point, c'est une figure très dure, je ne veux pas que tu t'écrases au sol et que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle attrape le Vif d'or. »

Lucie acquiesça. Ginny ordonna à tout le monde de se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le match du lendemain matin. Ginny rejoignit Hermione qui était à la bibliothèque.

« Tu as fini le devoir de métamorphose ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione.

- Tu veux bien me le prêter ? Il faut le rendre pour lundi, et là je suis trop épuisée pour faire des recherches, puis demain il y a le match…

- Ginny ! s'offusqua Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall nous a donné ce devoir il y a une semaine !

- Je sais, soupira Ginny, seulement cette semaine, j'étais très occupée avec le Quidditch et…

- Et découvrir ce que le professeur Crossman faisait, termina Hermione. Franchement Ginny, tu es bornée, même Harry t'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien de louche sur lui, à part sa visite chez les Malefoy.

- Justement ! Ce n'est pas rien, fit Ginny pour la énième fois en une semaine. Pourquoi est-il allé chez les Malefoy ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ginny, mais ce n'est certainement pas si grave, écoute il est né-moldu, les Malefoy ne voudraient pas de lui pour faire un sale coup et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ajouta-t-elle sur un air de défi.

- Tu crois ? riposta Ginny avec un regard noir.

- Moi je crois qu'Harry te manque et que tu as besoin de t'occuper pour combler ton manque. C'est ce que tu fais toujours, pendant des années, pour t'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à Harry, tu sortais avec des autres garçons, l'an dernier tu dirigeais l'A.D, et cette année, tu espionnes un professeur, sérieusement c'est… commença Hermione.

- Très bien, fit calmement Ginny. Je vais aller faire mon devoir moi-même. Tu me tiendras au courant quand tu récupéreras ton intelligence, parce que ces temps-ci, tu sembles bien molle. Oh mais c'est peut-être parce que ton Ron-Ron te manque c'est ça ? »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de mépris, se leva puis tourna les talons. Elle s'installa sur une autre table bien plus loin puis sortit son devoir de métamorphose. Elle prit quelques livres traitant du sujet puis commença à lire. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-elle écrire 50cm de parchemin sur ce sujet, il n'y avait rien à dire !

Après quelques heures de travail, elle parvint à rédiger un devoir plus ou moins correct. Cela fera l'affaire, pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulut rejoindre Luna mais se rappela que celle-ci était certainement avec Neville dans un coin secret du château. Emplie de solitude, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles et s'allongea sur son lit. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre et se leva. C'était un hibou. En ouvrant la fenêtre, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Artémis, la chouette d'Harry. De meilleure humeur, elle invita la chouette à entrer et la caressa pendant qu'elle prenait la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Elle trouvait étrange qu'Harry lui envoie une lettre, étant donné qu'il pouvait la contacter grâce au miroir. Elle déplia la lettre et lut :

_ Ma chère Ginny,_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'ai appelée sur ton miroir hier soir mais je pense que tu étais à ton entraînement de Quidditch. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne serais pas joignable pendant quatre ou cinq jours car je pars en mission dés ce matin. Je t'appellerais dés que je rentrerais. _

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard. Bonne chance pour ton match de Quidditch, je sais que tu vas être extraordinaire (comme d'habitude). Tu me manque tellement, je suis pressé de te voir pour Halloween, il ne reste plus que deux semaines !_

_Je t'aime mon amour._

_Harry._

Ginny sourit doucement. Harry avait raison, ils se verraient dans deux semaines pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle fut interrompue par Hermione qui rentrait dans le dortoir.

« Tu ne vas pas dîner ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas faim, fit Ginny en rangeant sa lettre.

- Ecoutes, commença Hermione, je ne voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure, je…

- Je sais, soupira Ginny, désolée je… je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci, je m'énerve pour tout et pour rien.

- D'accord, sourit Hermione. C'est la chouette d'Harry ?

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Il me prévenait juste qu'il partait en mission.

- Tu as de la chance qu'il te joigne souvent, lança Hermione, moi Ron m'a envoyé une lettre il y a un mois, et il y a quelques jours, il m'a envoyé mon cadeau d'anniversaire avec un retard de deux semaines.

- Au moins, c'était un joli cadeau », répondit Ginny.

Ginny se coucha bien tôt ce soir-là, elle tenait à respecter les mêmes conseils qu'elle avait donnés à son équipe. Elle fit un rêve étrange dans lequel elle était poursuivit par un blaireau à tête de Souaffle.

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, Ginny avait une grosse boule dans le ventre. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine… allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit, elle vit que toutes les filles du dortoir étaient déjà pratiquement prêtes.

Vicky Frobisher la regardait avec un sourire que Ginny connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu pendant cinq ans, c'était un sourire hypocrite.

« Bonne chance Ginny, fit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si vous perdez, tout le monde saura que tu n'es pas vraiment devenue capitaine grâce à ton _talent_.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Ginny dans l'incompréhension totale.

- Hé bien, tout le monde sait comment tu as été intégrée dans l'équipe il y a deux ans…

- Ca fait trois ans que je suis dans l'équipe, rectifia Ginny.

- Oui mais tu étais remplaçante. On sait tous comment tu es officiellement rentrée dans l'équipe quand Potter était capitaine.

- Oui, pendant les sélections comme tout le monde, lâcha Ginny sur un air de défi. Mais je serais ravie d'entendre ta version…

- Hé bien, tu n'es rentré dans l'équipe que parce que tu couchais avec le capitaine, tout simplement. Tout Poudlard est au courant.

- C'est vrai ? lança sèchement Ginny. Attends que je me souvienne, toi tu n'es _pas_ rentrée dans l'équipe parce que tu n'arrivais pas à bloquer _mes _tirs, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'aurais très bien pu rentrer dans l'équipe il y a deux ans quand Potter était capitaine, j'aurais simplement eu à faire comme toi, ricana Vicky. Et ce n'est pas dur de savoir qui il aurait choisi… »

C'était la phrase de trop pour Ginny qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes après avoir lâché ces mots, Vicky se retrouvait envahie de petites créatures qui voletaient autour de sa tête. Devenue très douée avec les sortilèges informulés, Ginny avait lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie à Vicky qui n'avait rien vu venir.

« ENLEVE MOI CA ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, sourit Ginny, vois-tu je dois m'en aller, je dois aller coucher avec le capitaine pour pouvoir rester dans l'équipe. Ah ! Mais attend… _je _suis la capitaine ! »

Hermione, Parvati et Lavande avaient assisté à la scène et elles explosèrent de rire en sortant du dortoir avec Ginny qui avait son balai sous le bras.

« Elle est complètement cinglée, commenta Parvati.

- Elle est jalouse, fit Hermione.

- Je la supporte depuis la première année, se plaignit Ginny. Les trois premières années, elle était plutôt sympathique mais à partir de la quatrième année, c'est devenue une vraie diva. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là l'an dernier… je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont laissé passé en septième année ! »

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Ginny se força à déjeuner. Le stress montait en elle de plus en plus et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les paroles de Vicky.

Toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était silencieuse. Ginny voyait Lucie pâle et tremblante peinant un manger un toast. Quand Ginny vit que plus personne ne pouvait rien avaler, elle les interpela et leur dit de la suivre. Hermione et Neville les accompagnèrent, suivis ensuite par Luna arborant, comme à son ordinaire, son chapeau avec une tête de lion. Ces trois derniers souhaitèrent bonne chance à l'équipe mais ces derniers étaient beaucoup trop dans leurs pensées pour leur répondre.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, et une fois qu'ils arborèrent tous leurs maillots de Quidditch, Ginny rappela quelques règles de leur stratégie puis donna quelques conseils.

« Jimmy, Coote, occupez bien l'espace de tout le terrain et surtout rappelez-vous ce que je vous aie dit, n'hésitez pas à tirer sur Zacharias Smith, sa grosse tête en particulier. Demelza, Dean, n'oubliez pas, un de nous doit toujours rester en attaque même quand les Poufsouffles ont le Souaffle. Hooper protège toujours en priorité le but du milieu et rappelle toi que Cadwallader feinte très souvent. Lucie rappelle toi que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle Summerby est plutôt bon donc essaye de repérer le vif d'or en premier, si tu le repères en premier, tu devrais avoir tes chances, ton balai est plus rapide que le sien. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il doit faire ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à se rapprocher de la porte menant au terrain. Tout le monde sauf Lucie qui paraissait tout simplement terrifiée.

« Tout va bien Lucie ? demanda Ginny. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, désolée si tu es stressée je…

- Non Ginny, tu es une excellente capitaine, je… j'espère juste que je serais à la hauteur.

- Tu le seras ne t'inquiètes pas, la réconforta Ginny. Tout ira bien.

- J'espère, fit-elle. Comment s'est passé ton premier match ? Tu as marqué pleins de buts ? »

Ginny sourit en repensant à son premier match.

« En fait Lucie, je n'ai marqué aucun but à mon premier match, révéla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Lucie. Comment ça se fait ?

- Je jouais comme attrapeur pour mon premier match, comme toi, lança Ginny avec un petit sourire. Je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe à la base, je devais remplacer Harry, il était privé de Quidditch.

- Et ça s'est passé comment ?

- Hum…c'était contre les Poufsouffles, comme aujourd'hui, tiens. Mais ce n'était pas un super match. Je veux dire, mon frère Ron, était gardien, il était très stressé et il se prenait pleins de buts, nous étions menés de beaucoup de points mais heureusement, j'ai empêché la catastrophe vu que j'ai réussi à attraper le vif d'or.

- Waouh, tu devais être forte en attrapeur ! fit Lucie.

- Je préfère marquer des buts, lança joyeusement Ginny, mais j'avoue que je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelle, il y a deux ans, quand j'étais en cinquième année, j'ai du rejouer en attrapeur le tout dernier match comme Harry était en retenue…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai c'était toi ! s'exclama Lucie. J'étais en première année. Je t'avoue que j'avais oublié. »

Ginny lui lança quelques mots encourageants puis elles rejoignirent les autres et ils sortirent tous ensembles sur le terrain. Les gradins étaient remplis comme à chaque match de Quidditch. Madame Bibine était au centre du terrain et ils la rejoignirent. L'équipe de Poufsouffle arrivait de l'autre côté du terrain. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à la même hauteur, Ginny, en tant que capitaine dut serrer la main à Cadwallader. Elle pensait qu'il essaierait de lui écraser la main mais non, sûrement se disait-il que ce n'était pas la peine, parce qu'elle était une fille.

Au coup de sifflet, ils s'envolèrent, Ginny fonça et attrapa le Souaffle, elle fit la passe à Dean qui le passa à Demelza qui évita brillamment un Cognard grâce à une roulade du paresseux et elle fit la passe à Ginny qui marqua son premier but au bout de trente secondes de jeu.

« Un but pour Gryffondor », dit la commentatrice.

Ginny lança un petit coup d'œil et aperçut Luna et son chapeau à côté d'une McGonagall décidément exaspérée d'avoir du lui refiler ce poste. Peut-être personne ne s'était porté volontaire, pensa Ginny en ricanant pour elle-même. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par Dean qui lui fit une passe décisive et elle marqua encore une fois.

« Encore un but pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Luna avec joie. Ginny Weasley vient de marquer deux buts en à peine une minute de jeu, elle est très forte et elle est très gentille, c'est ma meilleure amie et…

- Un autre but pour Gryffondor par Dean Thomas ! s'exclama McGonagall dans le micro visiblement surexcitée et ne faisant plus attention aux commentaires de Luna.

- Cadwallader reprend le Souaffle, vous avez vu professeur, j'ai retenu son nom, cette fois, il fait la passe à Smith… je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il n'est pas très gentil mais je pense que c'est peut-être du à une morsure d'un Enormus à Babille, il parait que sa rend très agressif et ça peut provoquer des lésions internes au cerveau…

- Hooper bloque le tir de Smith ! annonça McGonagall.

- Ah ouais, bien joué ! Allez Gryffondor ! »

Ginny aurait adoré écouté le match mais elle se ressaisit en se rappelant qu'elle devait marquer le plus de buts possibles. Demelza lui envoya le Souaffle puis Ginny zigzagua entre Smith et Puffett le troisième poursuiveur de Poufsouffle. Elle fit la passe à Demelza qui était démarquée et cette dernière marqua un but.

« Encore un but pour Gryffondor ! 40 points à 0 pour Gryffondor. Ils sont très forts cette année, l'équipe que Ginny Weasley a composée est très très puissante. Mais c'est dommage qu'Harry Potter ne soit plus là, il était très fort et il est très gentil, c'est mon ami, vous savez que c'était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle ? »

Lorsque Ginny n'avait pas le Souaffle, elle tentait d'observer si son équipe respectait la stratégie qu'ils avaient mise en place. Elle remarqua que Jimmy et Coote bougeaient sans cesse autour du terrain mais n'étaient jamais trop près l'un de l'autre, exactement comme elle leur avait conseillé, Lucie virevoltait autour du terrain, surveillait l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle et ne se laissait jamais distraire, quant à Hooper, il n'avait laissé passer aucun but pour l'instant.

« 110 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! » s'écria Luna après un énième but mis par Ginny.

A vrai dire, Hooper n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'arrêter beaucoup de tirs étant donné que Ginny, Dean et Demelza s'étaient appropriés le Souaffle.

« Je croyais que les Poufsouffles avaient une bonne attaque, hurla Demelza à Ginny tandis qu'elle volait côte à côte pendant que Dean marquait un but.

- Je nous ai peut-être sous-estimés », répondit Ginny d'une voix forte.

Les Poufsouffle avaient peut-être une bonne attaque, pensa Ginny, mais en tout cas ils avaient une très mauvaise défense ce qui les empêchaient d'attaquer car ils n'avaient jamais le Souaffle.

A un moment, Dean faillit se faire toucher par un Cognard et en l'évitant il lâcha le Souaffle qui fut repris par Cadwallader qui marqua un but.

« Cadwallader marque un but, fit Luna. 130 à 10 pour Gryffondor. »

Puffett tenta de marquer un but aussi mais Hooper réussi à l'arrêter.

« Puffett n'a pas réussi à marquer, lança joyeusement Luna. Vous savez que c'est sa grand-mère, Eglantine Puffett qui a inventé l'éponge auto-moussante ? En tout cas, Puffett n'a pas marqué pourtant il a un bon balai, il a un Eclair de Feu, mais vous savez qu'il y a un nouveau balai, l'Eclair de Feu Advanced, il a l'air super puissant ! Vous savez que les Nargoles se nourrissent parfois du bois dans lequel est fait l'Eclair de feu ? »

Ginny continuait de rire sous cape à cause des commentaires de Luna. Elle frôla un Cognard mais Coote l'envoya en plein sur la tête de Smith qui avait le Souaffle. Ginny lui leva le pouce pour lui montrer qu'elle était très fière de lui puis elle fonça en direction de Demelza qui avait le Souaffle et qui était bloquée par Cadwallader et Puffett. Ginny arriva par en-dessous et Demelza lui envoya le Souaffle. Ginny marqua encore et encore.

Elle ne savait plus combien de buts elle avait marqué mais l'équipe menait de 180 à 20 lorsque les attrapeurs commencèrent à se manifester. Ginny pensa que même si Lucie n'attrapait pas le Vif d'or, Gryffondor gagnerait quand même, mais pour le bien et la confiance de son amie, elle préférait qu'elle l'attrape tout de même. Dean marqua un but et lorsqu'elle reçut le Souaffle elle se contenta de faire une passe à Demelza et continua de regarder Lucie et Summerby qui suivaient le vif d'or. Lucie avait une large avance mais le vif d'or descendait de plus en plus bas… encore plus bas… beaucoup trop bas… Ginny eut l'impression qu'ils allaient tous les deux se casser le nez contre le sol mais non, seul Summerby s'écrasa, Lucie remonta en flèche au dernier moment et elle attrapa le vif d'or. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match et Ginny était stupéfaite. Lucie avait réussi à faire une feinte de Wronski même si ce n'était pas une feinte vu que le vif d'or était réellement présent.

« Gryffondor gagne de 240 à 20 ! » hurla Luna.

Ginny descendit et rejoignit la terre ferme à toute vitesse où elle ne cessait d'être acclamée par les supporters de Gryffondors et par son équipe. Avec une mine réjouie, elle remarqua que Smith lui lançait un regard noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, une énorme fête battait son plein. Ginny rigolait avec toute l'équipe et tous les Gryffondors s'étaient réunis autour d'eux en les acclamant de toutes leurs forces.

« Hé Ginny ! s'écria Neville. Ecoute un peu ! »

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à chanter :

_« Weasley est un phénomène_

_Elle réussit et jusqu'à la victoire elle nous emmène_

_Voilà pourquoi les Gryffondors chantent à en perdre l'haleine_

_Weasley est notre reine !_

_Weasley est notre capitaine_

_Avec elle, le Souaffle rentre sans peine_

_Les buts elle les met par centaines_

_Weasley est notre reine !_ » 

Ginny explosa de rire. Ils n'avaient pas osé ? Si ? Ils avaient vraiment repris la chanson qui était destinée à son frère Ron « Weasley est notre roi » ? Les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, elle les remercia tous puis partit se chercher une nouvelle Bierraubeurre. Elle aperçut Hermione qui jouait avec Pattenrond puis la rejoignit.

« C'était un excellent match Ginny, dit Hermione.

- Merci Hermione, fit Ginny bien qu'elle savait que cela ne valait pas beaucoup étant donné qu'Hermione n'y connaissait strictement rien au Quidditch.

- Harry serait super fier de toi s'il avait vu le match. Et Ron aussi. Quoi que non, il aurait été jaloux de voir que tu lui as volé sa chanson », ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Les Gryffondors firent la fête jusqu'à minuit mais McGonagall vint les interrompre étant donné qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, Ginny prit son Boursouflet dans ses bras et lui chuchota « J'ai réussi, Arnold, j'ai réussi ! ». Celui-ci lui répondit avec un petit cri semblable à une mélodie. Ginny sourit. Elle se rappelait avoir dit la même chose à Arnold lorsqu'Harry l'avait enfin embrassée.

Le cœur léger mais l'estomac rempli de Bierraubeurre, Ginny s'allongea sur son lit et partit vers des horizons où Harry était présent.

Le lendemain matin fut assez difficile. Si Hermione n'avait pas tiré Ginny hors du lit, cette dernière aurait probablement dormi encore quelques heures. Rechignant et fatiguée, Ginny se prépara puis fut prête dans les temps.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous ont mis le match de Quidditch le dimanche, grimaça Ginny. D'habitude c'est le samedi et on peut se reposer le dimanche…

- C'est justement pour ça, sourit Hermione. Les professeurs pensaient qu'on serait plus raisonnable si on savait qu'il y avait cours le lendemain. »

Ginny continua de sombrer tandis qu'elle engloutissait des toasts.

« Tu as quoi comme cours là ? demanda Ginny.

- Etudes des runes, répondit Hermione.

- Et moi, la questionna Ginny, j'ai quoi comme cours ?

- Tu as Etudes des moldus, fit Hermione. Sérieusement, Ginny, ça fait un mois et demi que nous avons repris les cours, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps.

- Ca sert à quoi de l'apprendre, si tu es là pour me le réciter ? »

Ginny se rendit en cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Le professeur Nicholson parlait de l'évolution des moldus ces dernières décennies et elle traitait des nouvelles tékélonogies ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…

« Miss Weasley, connaissez-vous d'autres types de technologies autre que le téléphone et la télévision ?

- Euh », fit Ginny.

Ginny tenta de se rappeler des conversations qu'Hermione pouvait avoir avec elle ou avec Harry et Ron puis se rappela de la façon dont Hermione avait retrouvé ses parents, elle voulait un ornid… un orditaneur…

« Euh oui, j'ai entendu parler des or…ornaditeurs ? proposa Ginny pas certaine que cela se prononce ainsi.

- Ordinateurs, rectifia le professeur Nicholson avec un sourire, oui les moldus aiment beaucoup trouver des noms compliqués pour parler de simples objets. Parlons donc d'internet… »

Ginny ne comprenait rien à internet et était bien contente d'être une sorcière pour ne pas avoir à utiliser cet outil. Cependant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait du genre de choses dont son père raffolait.

« Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous m'écriviez un essai de 30 centimètres de long sur l'utilité des ordinateurs et d'internet et en quoi ils peuvent remplacer certains de nos sortilèges. »

Ginny rangea ses affaires puis se dirigea dans les cachots où elle avait cours de potions avec Slughorn. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que Luna et Hermione avaient déjà pris place à leur place habituelle.

« J'ai adoré tes commentaires sur le match hier, lança Ginny en rigolant, c'était épique ! »

Luna la remercia puis Slughorn commença son cours en leur demanda de préparer une potion de force. Ginny partit chercher ses ingrédients puis revint à sa table. Slughorn passa devant sa table quelques minutes plus tard puis l'interpela.

« Miss Weasley, fit-il, j'aimerais vous inviter à une de mes petites soirées comme à la bonne vieille époque, vous vous souvenez ? Avec quelques élèves et bien sûr quelques uns de mes amis.

- Euh… bien sûr monsieur, répondit Ginny sans réel enthousiasme.

- J'ai vu le match de Quidditch hier, continua Slughorn, je dois avouer que j'ai été très impressionné. J'ai alors aussitôt contacté Gwenog Jones et…

- Gwenog Jones ?! » s'écria Ginny.

Gwenog Jones était la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe de Quidditch exclusivement féminine et qui était également l'équipe préférée de Ginny.

« Oui, oui, acquiesça vivement Slughorn, elle-même, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead, je lui ai parlé de vos performances et elle va venir à ma petite soirée samedi pour discuter un peu avec vous.

- Sérieusement ? Waouh… je… merci monsieur, fit Ginny.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Slughorn, je sais que vous êtes promise à un grand avenir et… j'aime bien avoir mon rôle à jouer pour aider mes élèves à devenir ce qu'ils veulent être. »

Slughorn se tourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« J'espère que Miss Granger pourra également se joindre à nous, j'ai invité quelques amis du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ils ont été très intéressé par votre projet qui est pour les elfes de maisons, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui c'est ça, c'est la S.A.L.E, acquiesça Hermione. Comment savez-vous ?

- Oh, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'en a parlé, dévoila Slughorn, elle m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de ça durant votre entretien pour votre métier d'avenir en 5ème année. »

Slughorn s'éloigna ensuite sans même adresser un mot à Luna puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards sans doute pour les inviter également.

« Malefoy ne semble pas content, remarqua Ginny en regardant la table des Serpentards. Slughorn ne le regarde même pas.

- Slughorn n'aime pas les Mangemorts », murmura Hermione.

Après le cours de potions, elles se rendirent en Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Crossman était toujours aussi sympathique qu'aux premiers jours mais Ginny restait sceptique. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, au premier rang, merci Hermione, songea-t-elle.

Le professeur Crossman commença à parler du sortilège Patronus et de comment le réaliser mais il se rendit vite compte que personne ne l'écoutait vraiment.

« Cela ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda-t-il un peu déçu. Je pensais que vous aimeriez ce sujet, c'est un sortilège très difficile et très pratique. Enfin, il n'est plus si utile que ça vu que le ministère a banni les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban mais certains traînent encore… »

Ginny prit la parole.

« Professeur, les trois quarts de la classe savons déjà faire le sortilège du Patronus.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna Crossman. Ce n'est pas un sortilège de votre âge…

- Nous l'avons appris il y a deux ans lorsque notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal nous interdisait de faire de la magie, répondit Neville fier de l'A.D.

- Nous avons donc créé une association pour apprendre à nous défendre contre Voldemort, continua Hermione.

- Harry Potter était notre leader et nous a appris, entre autres, le sortilège du Patronus, poursuivit Ginny.

- L'Armée de Dumbledore ! » lancèrent Neville et Luna d'une seule voix.

Crossman parut assez surprit mais continua.

« Je vois, j'avais entendu parler de cette organisation mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez appris des sortilèges si compliqués… dit-il toujours sous le choc. Très bien, vous allez donc me montrer chacun votre tour ce que vous savez faire puis j'aiderais ceux qui n'y arrivent pas. »

Hermione fut la première à commencer et sa loutre argentée apparut. Ginny pensa à son souvenir le plus heureux, lorsqu'Harry l'avait embrassée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année et ainsi elle suivit avec son majestueux cheval, Luna fit apparaître son lièvre, et toute la classe continua. Seuls quelques élèves qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'A.D, entre autres les Serpentards, n'arrivèrent pas à le produire.

« Très bien, ceux qui n'y arrivent pas, je veux que vous vous concentrez sur un souvenir heureux, dit Crossman. Les autres, je vais vous apprendre comment faire parler un Patronus pour envoyer un message. »

Pendant la dernière demi-heure du cours, ils s'efforcèrent tous d'apprendre à effectuer cette nouvelle fonction du Patronus. Hermione avait déjà appris à le faire l'an dernier et réussit ainsi du premier coup. Ginny quant à elle, réussit à faire parler son Patronus au bout de dix minutes et obtint un très bon résultat.

« Excellent tout le monde, vous faites du bon travail ! s'exclama joyeusement Crossman. Vous pouvez partir. Miss Weasley, je peux vous parler un instant ? »

Ginny sursauta. Pourquoi Crossman voulait-il lui parler ? Avait-il remarqué qu'elle l'avait suivi une ou deux fois ces derniers temps ? Lorsque la classe se vida, Crossman commença à parler et dit au plus grand étonnement de Ginny :

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre performance d'hier au Quidditch, vous jouez très bien. »

Abasourdie, Ginny mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, euh, merci monsieur.

- Vous avez marqué de nombreux buts, c'était vraiment impressionnant. J'avoue que vous me surpassez complètement.

- Ah vous faites du Quidditch ? demanda Ginny voyant une opportunité d'en découvrir plus à son sujet.

- Oui, enfin, j'en ai fait mais j'avais seulement un niveau correct.

- Vous étiez dans quelle équipe à Poudlard ? » s'enquit faussement Ginny.

En effet, elle savait que Crossman n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard mais à Salem, elle posait la question seulement pour voir s'il allait mentir.

« Je n'ai pas fait mes études à Poudlard, avoua-t-il. J'étais à Salem, mais j'ai un ami qui est coach de l'équipe de New York, une excellente équipe, je peux lui parler de vous si vous êtes intéressée par une carrière professionnelle…

- Oh, fit Ginny étonnée qu'il dise la vérité. Eh bien, les Etats-Unis, c'est loin et je ne peux pas partir du Royaume-Uni…

- Mais pourquoi pas ? demanda Crossman avec un sourire. Regardez, je suis bien venu ici.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu si loin ? le questionna innocemment Ginny. Surtout avec la guerre et tout ça…

- Ca me regarde, lança-t-il sèchement. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous pouvez partir, faire une grande carrière et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, répliqua Ginny. Excusez-moi monsieur, je dois y aller, j'ai cours… »

Ginny tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Crossman était, effectivement, venu au Royaume-Uni dans un but précis auquel cas il n'aurait pas été aussi froid lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Son attitude était forcément significative… Ou peut-être… peut-être était-ce elle qui, comme Hermione l'avait si bien dit l'avant-veille, avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit parce qu'Harry lui manquait trop…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Ginny se réveilla le lendemain avec peine. Elle avait envie de passer les deux prochaines semaines à dormir pour qu'elles passent plus vite et que le temps qui la séparait d'Harry soit plus court. Plus que deux semaines, deux petites semaines et elle le reverrait enfin.

Ce jour-ci, tout semblait lui rappeler l'absence d'Harry. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, le matin-même, et que Luna arriva à leur table au lieu d'aller à la table des Serdaigle. Ginny pensa tout d'abord que Luna était venue pour discuter avec elle mais non, elle était venue pour voir son petit ami Neville.

Ginny ne la blâma pas, après tout, elle aussi s'était comportée de la même façon lorsqu'elle commençait à sortir ave Harry lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année.

Cependant, elle se sentait bien seule. Tout semblait lui rappeler qu'Harry n'était pas là. Le pire fut lorsqu'en sortant de la Grande Salle avec Hermione, elle vit Drago Malefoy main dans la main avec une Serpentard. Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux et, une fois qu'elle eut changé de couloir, demanda à Hermione :

« C'est qui la nouvelle copine à Malefoy ?

- La petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass, je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle, je sais juste qu'elle est en sixième année.

- Malefoy sort avec une fille qui a deux ans de moins que lui ?! s'étonna Ginny. Elle doit avoir le sang-pur depuis l'homo erectus !

- Les Greengrass sont, en effet, une famille de sang-pur, mais vu que le père de Malefoy est à Azkaban, il ne doit pas s'amuser à lui planifier un mariage de sang-pur, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être… une union d'amour ?

- Malefoy n'aime personne à part ses cheveux, ricana Ginny. Quoi que si c'est le cas, je crois que je vais vomir, même Malefoy a le droit d'être heureux et moi je…

- Arrête d'être si dramatique, lâcha Hermione. Allez, on va être en retard en Etudes des Runes.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi cette matière ? soupira Ginny.

- Parce que quand tu choisissais tes matières à la fin de ta deuxième année, tu allais faire l'erreur de prendre Divination, je t'ai un peu sauvé la vie en te conseillant, répondit Hermione.

- Tu parles, répliqua Ginny, j'ai vu les devoirs qu'a eu Luna la semaine dernière, elle devait boire son café et lire dans le marc de café ou tenir un journal de rêve, sérieusement c'est beaucoup plus drôle que les versions et les thèmes qu'on doit faire en runes… »

Hermione se lança dans un discours selon lequel, si elle n'avait pas pris l'Etudes des Runes, elle n'aurait jamais pu traduire les Contes de Beedle le Barde et jamais elle, Harry et Ron n'auraient pu réussir à vaincre Voldemort.

Une fois en classe, elle ne put correctement assimiler ce que le Professeur Babbling racontait sur les procédés de traduction comme la modulation et la transposition. Personnellement, elle se contentait de faire des calques et des traductions littérales et elle parvenait toujours à obtenir un Acceptable ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se lancer dans une carrière qui requérait l'usage des Runes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard. La seule chose où elle se considérait comme bonne était le Quidditch. Mais une carrière dans le Quidditch semblait irréalisable, insensée, et que dirait sa mère ? Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait peut-être intégrer une équipe professionnelle étant donné que le professeur Slughorn lui avait promis que Gwenog Jones, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead allait être présente à sa soirée le samedi qui arrivait… Mais cette dernière sera-t-elle convaincue ? Slughorn l'avait peut-être surestimée. Mais si elle ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, le Quidditch, alors que ferait-elle de sa vie ? Peut-être pourrait-elle devenir Auror comme Harry ? Cependant, Ginny se voyait mal être constamment en train de combattre les forces du mal. Elle avait toujours eu d'excellentes notes en Défense contre les forces du mal et était toujours la première à prendre part aux combats mais le souvenir de la guerre, de la Bataille de Poudlard, de son frère Fred mort au combat, l'avait refroidie. Elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir supporter une telle carrière. A chaque combat, elle le savait, elle verrait son frère, le visage figé, son dernier sourire aux lèvres, inconscient, dépourvu de vie. Et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un métier pour elle. Mais dans ce cas, y avait-il autre chose qui pourrait lui plaire ? Certainement pas un métier au ministère… elle avait passé sa vie à entendre son père en parler, à voir son frère Percy être corrompu par le ministère, non elle ne pourrait pas faire une carrière au ministère… Elle continua de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes et se rendit à l'évidence, rien d'autre ne lui plaisait autant que le Quidditch.

Lorsqu'elle finit par redescendre sur terre, elle se rendit compte que toute la classe avait commencé à traduire leur nouveau texte sauf elle. Rechignant, elle sortit son dictionnaire Lunerousse puis se mit au travail.

Après l'Etudes des Runes, Ginny et Hermione se rendirent en Défense contre les forces du mal où Neville et Luna les attendaient, main dans la main. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et le professeur Crossman entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons voir un sortilège moins complexe qu'hier où nous avons vu le sortilège de Patronus, commença Crossman. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre un contre sort très efficace contre le maléfice de Flagrance. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le maléfice de Flagrance ? »

Comme à son ordinaire, Hermione leva la main à toute vitesse heurtant l'oreille de Ginny qui fit un bond.

« Il s'agit d'un sortilège qui provoque des brûlures, il est utilisé sur des objets pour les protéger et empêcher qu'ils ne soient touchés ou volés. Ce sortilège est utilisé à Gringotts dans certains coffres-forts.

- Très bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. D'après les journaux, Miss Granger, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce sortilège, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Hermione rougit puis baissa la tête, honteuse.

«Bien entendu, parfois certaines personnes mal intentionnées peuvent s'amuser à jeter ce sort sur vos affaires et vous devez savoir comment venir à bout de ce sortilège. Il n'existe qu'un moyen de venir à bout de ce maléfice, c'est le maléfice de Dégrance. Bien évidemment, il est inutile dans le cas de Gringotts car le maléfice est toujours optimisé. Très bien aujourd'hui, je vais vous passer des boites qui contiennent ce maléfice et vous allez devoir l'annuler, expliqua Crossman. Comme ceci _Degrecio_, ajouta-t-il en tapotant sa baguette sur une boite. Vous devez vous concentrez sur l'intérieur, le cœur-même de l'objet. »

Il fit léviter les boites pour qu'elles se posent elles-mêmes devant chaque élève puis ils commencèrent.

« Si seulement je connaissais ce sortilège avant, chuchota Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu connaissais tous les sortilèges, railla Ginny, puis ça ne vous aurait servi à rien.

- Je ne connais pas tous les sortilèges, et on ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu marcher en l'optimisant », persifla Hermione.

Hermione réussit le sortilège en l'espace de deux minutes puis Ginny y parvint quelques petites minutes après elle. Crossman était impressionné.

«Excellent, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, je vous accorde dix points chacune. »

Hermione rougit de plaisir mais Ginny ne montra aucune émotion. Il était si étrange que Crossman paraisse à la fois louche et extrêmement agréable. Peut-être essayait-il de brouiller les pistes ? Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'était certainement faite de fausses idées mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui dire que quelque chose clochait.

En sortant de cours, Hermione lança à Ginny avec son regard légèrement supérieur :

« Tu vois, Ginny, il n'y a rien de louche chez ce professeur, il connait bien son métier et…

- Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il nous a mis des points », répliqua Ginny.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Luna et Neville traînant derrière elles. Elles s'assirent à côté de Seamus et Dean qui discutaient du professeur Crossman.

« Il est excellent ! fit Seamus en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

- Il me fait penser à Lupin, ajouta Dean. Enfin, la façon dont il enseigne.

- Tu as raison, s'exclama Seamus. Dommage qu'il soit mort, c'était le meilleur prof qu'on ait eu !

- Tu connais son fils non ? demanda Dean à Ginny. C'était bien lui quand je t'ai vu avec Harry dans le Magicobus cet été ?

- Humph ? fit Ginny la bouche pleine de pâtes. Oui, oui, c'est lui, ajouta-t-elle après avoir déglutit. Mais je préférais Lupin, vous ne trouvez pas que Crossman est… louche ? tenta-t-elle.

- Louche ? s'étonna Seamus. Il est génial ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde trouvait Crossman si formidable et pourquoi elle-même était incapable de s'empêcher d'enquêter sur lui ? Elle commençait à devenir obsédée à cause de cette histoire.

Elle tenta de penser à autre chose pendant les cours de l'après-midi mais les sortilèges de nettoyage du cours de Flitwick ne l'aidèrent pas à sortir Crossman de sa tête.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de guetter les moindres mouvements de Crossman lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle, en cours mais elle fut forcée d'admettre que rien ne clochait, il se trouvait toujours là où il devait être et tout le monde semblait l'adorer.

Le vendredi après-midi, en cours de Potions, le professeur Slughorn se rendit encore une fois devant la table d'Hermione et Ginny.

« N'oubliez pas ma petite soirée de demain, chantonna-t-il. Vous pourrez venir vers dix-neuf heures, la liste des invités s'est encore élargie, je connais beaucoup de monde, de brillantes personnes qui ont bien réussi et bientôt vous serez les prochaines à bien réussir. Oh Miss Weasley attention, ajoutez moins de foie de Véracrasse dans votre potion d'invisibilité ou vous risquez d'ajouter des effets secondaires comme une momentanée disparition. »

Ginny songea que si Gwenog Jones n'était pas là, elle ne serait même pas allé à sa soirée, elle aurait mit un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir-là comme Harry avait l'habitude de le faire pour échapper aux soirées du Club de Slug.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas reçu d'appels d'Harry sur son miroir alors qu'il était sensé être rentré et elle commençait à être sur les nerfs. Elle se consola en se disant que le lendemain, elle rencontrerait Gwenog Jones et saurait ainsi si sa carrière de Quidditch avait réellement un avenir.

« Ginny tu n'envisages quand même pas sérieusement le Quidditch ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elles étaient seules dans leur dortoir.

- Pourquoi pas ? » fit Ginny tandis que Vicky rentrait en l'évitant.

Cette dernière avait passé son temps à éviter Ginny depuis leur altercation le jour du match de Quidditch et elle évitait de se retrouver seule en même temps qu'elle.

Le samedi matin, Hermione réveilla Ginny aux alentours de dix heures.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, indignée. Ca va pas de réveiller les gens aussi tôt le weekend ?

- Il est dix heures, fit-elle innocemment.

- Justement ! se plaignit Ginny.

- Je me demandais, commença Hermione, si tu voulais venir rendre visite à Hagrid avec moi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à part aux repas et dans les couloirs.

- Fallait pas arrêter les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, rechigna Ginny. Bon je m'habille et on y va. »

Ginny enfila un jean et un t-shirt moldu, se brossa les cheveux puis rejoignit Hermione qui portait son chat Pattenrond. Adorant les chats, Ginny le caressa quelques secondes puis Hermione le laissa vagabonder.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner quand une multitude d'hiboux entrèrent pour le courrier. Ginny ne s'attendait pas à recevoir du courrier mais reconnut Errol, et en ouvrant la lettre, elle vit que sa mère lui avait écrit. Elle lut la lettre et vit que cela parlait essentiellement de la grossesse de Fleur. Elle continua de regarder les hiboux puis vit Artémis, la chouette d'Harry. Ravie d'avoir enfin des nouvelles, elle fixa la chouette en attendant qu'elle vienne vers elle mais elle se dirigea vers Hermione qui était en face d'elle. Interloquée, Ginny regarda Artémis boire un peu d'eau du verre d'Hermione, déployer ses ailes et s'en aller.

« Pourquoi Harry t'écrit et ne m'écrit pas ? fit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis sa meilleure amie, on s'écrit souvent », répondit-elle.

Elle lut la lettre puis une fois arrivée à la fin, elle dit à Ginny en souriant :

« Ce n'était pas Harry, c'était une lettre de Ron, il a emprunté sa chouette.

- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas envoyé Coquecigrue ? demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

- Il est trop fatigué, répondit-elle simplement.

- Coquecigrue n'est jamais fatigué, fit remarquer Ginny.

- C'est ce que Ron m'a dit, se justifia Hermione.

- Fais voir ce que mon frère t'envoie, dit Ginny.

- Non, c'est privé, lança Hermione.

- Beurk, lâcha Ginny, ne me dis pas que vous vous envoyez des mots coquins…

- Bon sang Ginny mais d'où tu sors des idées comme ça ?! »

Ginny lui lança un regard explicite et Hermione arrêta de parler, trop choquée pour répondre. Après avoir déjeuné, elles se levèrent et sortirent du château pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Le temps était pluvieux et Ginny regretta de ne pas avoir mis sa cape qui tenait bien plus chaud que son gilet moldu.

Une fois devant la cabane d'Hagrid, Hermione toqua à la porte. Hagrid ouvrit la porte puis sourit en les voyant. Il les invita à entrer en agitant sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle puis commença à faire du thé.

« 'Fait un bail qu'vous z'êtes pas venues m'voir, dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

- On a eu un mois chargé, se justifia Hermione, on avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper, puis il y a les ASPIC…

- 'Suis au courant Hermione, pas de problèmes, sourit Hagrid. Ah ! Ca fait bizarre de te voir sans Harry et Ron à côté, vous veniez souvent la nuit sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, bande de petits voyous. »

Ginny sourit. Elle se rappelait trop bien de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qui leur avait beaucoup servi lorsqu'ils voulaient échapper à Hermione qui la forçait à réviser ses BUSE.

« Et comment il va Harry ? demanda Hagrid. On s'écrit de temps en temps mais ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

- Il était en mission cette semaine, répondit Ginny.

- Ah, un sacré numéro notre Harry ! rigola Hagrid. Toujours en train de vouloir sauver le monde. Mais bon, ce serait pas Harry s'il était pas comme ça. Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait du petit Teddy, le fils de Remus et Tonks, de temps en temps.

- C'est son rôle de parrain, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Et il semble le prendre très à cœur, fais attention qu'il n'ait pas envie de fonder une famille trop vite, ricana Hagrid.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ginny les joues devenant aussi écarlates que ses cheveux.

- Et ton frère, Ron, comment va-t-il ? demanda Hagrid à Ginny.

- C'est à elle qu'il faut demander ça, lança Ginny en montrant Hermione de la tête, il ne m'écrit pas à moi, il n'écrit qu'à sa Mione-Mione d'amouuur.

- C'est vraiment très spirituel Ginny, fit Hermione en levant les yeux. Ron va bien Hagrid, ajouta-t-elle, il aide George au magasin de Farces et attrapes.

- Un bon frère, Ron, marmonna Hagrid. C'est sympa de sa part d'aider son frère après ce qu'il traverse. J'ai été choqué quand j'ai appris pour Fred. Des fois, dans les couloirs, je les vois encore faire des farces et jouer des mauvais coups aux Serpentards. Mais, les meilleurs partent les premiers, ajouta Hagrid d'une voix forte, comme mon père, James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Remus, Tonks…

- Ils sont partis en construisant un monde meilleur, dit doucement Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils ne sont pas morts en vain.

- Oui, acquiesça Hagrid. Mais maintenant, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir ! Et l'avenir c'est vous ! J'ai entendu dire que ton frère Bill et Fleur vont avoir un bébé ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

- Ouais, marmonna Ginny, d'après maman, le ventre de Fleurk commence à gonfler, tu parles, elle n'en ait qu'à deux mois et demi de grossesse, son ventre doit ressembler au mien quand je mange trop de pudding.

- Mais c'est cool, c'est le deuxième bébé, après Teddy, c'est la nouvelle génération qui arrive, j'espère que je serais toujours là pour les voir à Poudlard, fit Hagrid en souriant.

- Bien sûr que oui, vous serez toujours là Hagrid », lança Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment puis Hagrid leur proposa de rester pour manger mais elles refusèrent, connaissant trop bien les talents désastreux d'Hagrid en cuisine.

« Hum non Hagrid, on va devoir y aller, on a des devoirs à faire et ce soir il y a la soirée de Slughorn, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah oui la fête de Slughorn, il m'a proposé de faire un petit tour, je pense qu'on se croisera là-bas dans ce cas », fit Hagrid.

Ginny et Hermione se levèrent et reprirent la direction du château.

« Tu as déjà goûté ses biscuits ? demanda Hermione en ricanant.

- Tu parles ! fit Ginny. J'ai fait l'erreur d'en goûté un en première année, j'ai failli me casser les dents de devant, j'aurais eu l'air maline.

- Tu allais souvent chez Hagrid en première année ? dit Hermione étonnée.

- Oh non, j'y allais seulement au début de l'année pour voir si Harry n'était pas dans les passages. Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le regard narquois d'Hermione. Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place.

- Non, fit Hermione en pouffant.

- Enfin bref, j'ai arrêté d'aller chez Hagrid à partir du moment où Voldemort m'a possédée. Enfin, je crois, je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais en tout cas, l'an dernier Hagrid a fait un excellent gâteau dans sa fête spécial _Soutien à Harry Potter._ Tu aurais du venir !

- Oui, j'aurais du venir, railla Hermione. J'étais avec le vrai Harry, on était en fuite et j'étais justement en train de le soutenir, mais c'est vrai, on aurait du passer faire un petit coucou ! »

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut pas aussi léger. Hermione avait préparé des plannings de révisions pour les ASPIC et elle en tendit un à Ginny tandis qu'elles étaient à la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Ginny, suspicieuse.

- Un planning de révisions, répondit Hermione. Les ASPIC approchent…

- Les ASPIC sont dans huit mois Hermione, c'est en juin ! On est en octobre ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Le temps passe vite ! se justifia Hermione.

- Pas si vite que ça ! poursuivit Ginny.

- Tu pourrais au moins jeter un œil à ton planning. Je l'ai enchanté pour qu'il change toutes les semaines en fonction de la quantité de travail à effectuer. Au fil des semaines, ton temps libre diminuera et ton temps de révisions augmentera. Pour l'instant je t'ai laissé un soir libre pour le Quidditch.

- Un soir libre pour le Quidditch ?! s'étonna Ginny. Hermione il est hors de question que je suive ton planning ! »

Hermione continua à rechigner mais elles commencèrent leurs devoirs de Sortilèges. Au bout de quelques heures, lorsqu'Hermione daigna sortir le nez de ses bouquins, Ginny l'interpela :

« Hermione, la fête de Slughorn est dans deux heures, il faut peut-être qu'on aille se préparer. »

Hermione sauta de sa chaise comme si, d'un coup, elle avait été électrifiée et rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse. Ginny, qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires depuis une demi-heure, la regarda amusée.

« Tu sais, fit Ginny, ça suffit deux heures pour se préparer, ce n'est pas un bal. On aura même le temps de se préparer puis de jouer une partie d'échecs.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois rencontrer Gwenog Jones, rappela Hermione, il faut donner une bonne première impression.

- Vu la tête de certaines de ses joueuses, commença Ginny, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse très attention au physique… »

Une fois dans leur dortoir, Ginny partir se doucher la première puis elle enfila une robe verte. Lorsqu'elle sortit, enfin préparée, Hermione la regarda puis lui demanda :

« Pourquoi une robe verte ?

- Oh, c'est la couleur des robes des Harpies de Holyhead, je me suis dit que ça faisait une petite dédicace…commença Ginny. Puis quand on a les cheveux roux, on n'a pas trente mille choix de couleurs de robes, tu sais…

- Elle n'est pas… un peu longue ?

- Longue ?! s'étonna Ginny. Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis toujours que mes robes sont toujours trop courtes ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un qui veut te recruter, dit Hermione. Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à montrer tes jambes longues et musclées de joueuse de Quidditch…

- Je n'ai pas de longues jambes, je te rappelle que je ne fais même pas un mètre soixante, ricana Ginny. Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Oh ça va, pourquoi tu ne mets pas celle que Fleur et Bill t'ont offerte pour ton anniversaire ? La vert bouteille ?

- Mouais… je comptais la garder pour Noël…

- Je te rappelle que tu seras à Cuba avec Harry pour Noël, tu auras juste besoin d'un maillot de bain… ou pas d'ailleurs !

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous à Hermione Granger ?! s'étonna Ginny choquée. C'est Ron qui t'a rendue comme ça ? Oh et tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas savoir, beurk ! »

Ginny finit par mettre la robe qu'Hermione lui avait conseillée et celle-ci mis une robe noire très classe.

« Ok, donc moi tu me dis de m'habiller en gourgandine, et toi tu te mets en professionnelle ! remarqua Ginny en ricanant.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, moi je rencontre des gens du ministère, toi tu vas voir des gens de Quidditch, ils sont très people… »

Elles sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondors où certains les regardaient étrangement. Il n'y avait pas tout le monde qui était au courant que Slughorn faisait une fête et ils devaient se demander où elles allaient ainsi.

« Ginny ! »

L'interpelée se retourna et vit Lucie derrière elle arborant une jolie robe rose et son habituelle natte.

« Ginny tu vas à la fête de Slughorn ? demanda Lucie.

- Oui, toi aussi ? fit-elle joyeusement.

- Oui », acquiesça-t-elle.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la salle commune et descendirent dans les cachots où se trouvait le bureau de Slughorn.

« Comment ça se fait que tu fait partie du Club de Slug ? demanda Ginny à Lucie.

- Il connait ma mère, elle a été son élève et il l'aimait bien, répondit Lucie. Puis apparemment j'ai un arrière arrière arrière grand-père qui a participé à l'invention du Polynectar. Et vous ?

- Il m'a surprise en train de jeter un maléfice à un garçon et il a trouvé mon maléfice super réussi alors il a commencé à m'inviter à ses soirées, dit Ginny en rigolant. Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle est la première de la classe et qu'elle connait tout sur tout.

- Je ne connais pas tout sur tout ! » corrigea Hermione.

Elles arrivèrent bien vite dans le bureau de Slughorn et, lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles virent qu'une vingtaine d'invités étaient déjà présents. Ginny vit le professeur Slughorn arborant un costume saumon avec des boutons dorés qui menaçaient de sauter à cause de son imposant ventre. Elles saluèrent Slughorn, Lucie rejoignit quelques amis de Poufsouffles, puis Hermione et Ginny prirent une coupe de champagne qu'un elfe leur tendait. Hermione hésita en regarda les elfes mais au vue du regard de Ginny, elle accepta la coupe. Elles voyaient les gens entrer au fur et à mesure et virent Zabini, la petite amie de Malefoy et Daphné Greengrass, la sœur de cette dernière entrer.

« Tiens, tiens, Malefoy n'est pas là, ricana Ginny.

- Slughorn ne l'a jamais invité à ses fêtes », ajouta Hermione.

Slughorn sembla remarquer l'arrivée des Serpentards et les interpela :

« Blaise, Daphné, Astoria ! »

Ginny regarda Hermione :

« Donc elle s'appelle Astoria, fit Ginny. Astoria et Drago. Mon Dieu ! J'imagine pas le prénom de leurs enfants… »

Hermione pouffa puis lui fit signe de se taire en voyant Slughorn s'approcher vers elles accompagnés par deux hommes travaillant certainement au ministère au vu de leur air sérieux.

« Miss Granger, voici mes amis du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, ils ont été très impressionnés…

- Vous avez créé la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes lorsque vous aviez quatorze ans, c'est bien cela ? commença un des hommes. Très impressionnant, et très altruiste, j'aime beaucoup cet esprit et je soutiens cette idée, il est vrai qu'on approche du XXIème siècle il faut laisser tomber les idéaux moyenâgeux qu'ont les sorciers surtout après la guerre… »

Ginny ne put plus écouter au bout de quelques minutes, le discours devint bien trop ennuyant et elle ne comprenait rien. A vrai dire, Ginny avait seulement adhéré à la S.A.L.E parce qu'elle trouvait cela adorable pour les elfes mais c'était surtout pour qu'Hermione la laisse tranquille.

Elle attrapa un pâté et commença à manger lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix de Slughorn derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Slughorn et à côté de lui, Gwenog Jones. La seule, la vraie, l'unique. Elle était exactement comme sur les photos… et comme sur les cartes Chocogrenouilles. En la voyant Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec son pâté, elle déglutit puis avec le reste de dignité qui lui restait, elle serra la main que Gwenog lui tendait.

« Bonjour Ginny Weasley. Hé bien, quand vous serez joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle, il ne faudra pas manger comme ça sinon ça vous vaudra quelques tours de terrain et pas sur un balai, ce sera en courant », blagua Gwenog Jones.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

« Je plaisante, rigola Gwenog. Tant que mes joueuses ne ressemblent pas au gros Batteur des Canons de Chudley, je m'en fiche. Alors Horace, c'est donc elle la petite prodige de l'équipe des Gryffondors ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Slughorn.

- En effet, acquiesça Slughorn. Très douée. Elle est capitaine de son équipe et la semaine dernière ils ont gagné de beaucoup…

- 240 à 20, précisa Ginny. Mais c'était un travail d'équipe, ce n'est pas moi qui ait…

- Dites lui combien de buts vous avez mis, fit Slughorn. Ne soyez pas modeste.

- Hum 12 sur 19 buts, avoua Ginny.

- Et le match n'a duré qu'une heure, précisa Slughorn. C'était du pur génie.

- Je dois avouer que c'est très impressionnant, peu de joueurs peuvent mettre autant de buts en si peu de temps. Puis vous avez du avoir un bon jeu d'équipe, et si vous êtes la capitaine, c'est que vous avez choisi une bonne stratégie.

- Euh… je… oui… je pense que ça allait mais ce n'était qu'un match… fit Ginny.

- Ecoutez, dit Gwenog avec un sourire. Faisons simple, êtes-vous intéressée par une carrière dans le Quidditch ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est mon rêve, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Hé bien, voici ce que je vous propose, commença Gwenog. Je viendrais moi-même à Poudlard et j'assisterais à votre prochain match et je jugerais à ce moment-là si vous avez réellement le niveau pour qu'on vous trouve une place dans notre équipe, bien entendu au début ce ne sera que des remplacements, vous serez dans l'équipe de réserve… Cela vous va ?

- Oui ! approuva Ginny. Je… notre prochain match est contre les Serdaigle en janvier.

- Parfait, fit Gwenog. Entre nous, je suis bien contente que ce ne soit pas contre Serpentard, ils ont toujours un jeu très sale… »

Ginny rigola et approuva. Gwenog la salua et partit rejoindre Slughorn qui discutait avec une petite sorcière minuscule.

Ginny partit se resservir une coupe de champagne puis vit qu'Hermione avait fini de discuter avec les sorciers du ministère.

« Alors ? demanda Ginny. Ca s'est passé comment ?

- Ils m'ont proposé d'entrer dans leur département après Poudlard et qu'à partir de là on pourra essayer de mettre en place des droits pour les elfes, lâcha Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents. Et toi, le Quidditch ?

- Gwenog Jones viendra voir le prochain match et elle jugera par elle-même si elle me veut dans son équipe.

- Super ! lança Hermione en regardant derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes derrière ? demanda Ginny ne se retournant.

- Rien, fit Hermione. Je suis contente pour les elfes, j'espère qu'eux aussi accepteront le progrès… »

Hermione continua de déblatérer des noms de lois et des articles qui allaient être changés mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus, elle commençait à s'ennuyer.

Ginny était sur le point de partir lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

« Vous m'accordez cette danse, mademoiselle ? »

Ginny vit volteface en reconnaissant la voix qui lui parlait. Elle se retourna si vite qu'elle crut halluciner. Les cheveux noirs de jais toujours aussi ébouriffés, les yeux verts émeraude scintillant de milles feux derrière ses lunettes rondes, le sourire un peu sur le côté, Harry Potter se tenait juste devant Ginny Weasley.

« HARRY ! » hurla Ginny en se jetant à son cou.

Harry la serra si fort qu'il la souleva du sol et Ginny éclata de rire en passant la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle l'embrassa longuement et c'était comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé, comme si rien d'autre n'avait été réel pendant tout ce temps là, il était la seule chose réelle qui importait.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se lâcher, Ginny le frappa sur l'épaule, faussement vexée.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?!

- Surprise ! railla Harry. Si je te l'avais dit, ça aurait un peu gâché l'effet de surprise, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être, admit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Slughorn ne pouvait pas faire une fête sans son petit prince des potions, non ? blagua Harry.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! » sourit Ginny.

Harry partit saluer Hermione qui était derrière eux et ils commencèrent à rigoler ensemble.

« Comme je suis étonnée de te voir ici Harry, ironisa Hermione.

- Je suis étonné aussi, fit Harry d'une voix faussement choquée, je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais à Poudlard… Quelle surprise… »

Ginny les regarda tour à tour puis comprit.

« Tu savais qu'il venait ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Hermione.

- J'étais un peu au courant, admit-elle.

- C'était ça la lettre ce matin ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, révéla Hermione.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! fit Ginny. J'aurais mis d'autres chaussures si j'avais su ! ajouta-t-elle en blaguant.

- Tu es très belle comme ça », lança Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

Slughorn sembla avoir remarqué Harry puis s'approcha d'eux.

« Ah Harry, mon garçon, vous avez pu venir ! s'exclama Slughorn. Je suis très content de vous voir. Ah Harry, vous et Miss Weasley me faites penser à votre mère Lily et à votre père James, j'ai l'impression de revenir quelques décennies en arrière. Lily serait fière de vous, Harry.

- De vous aussi monsieur », répondit poliment Harry.

Slughorn insista pour présenter Harry à quelques personnes, il abandonna donc Ginny et Hermione durant quelques minutes. Il les rejoint ensuite, paraissant un peu offusqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Autographes, répondit Harry en marmonnant. Je déteste ça. »

Hagrid les rejoint peu après et il serra Harry contre lui.

« Hagrid je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama Harry d'une voix réjouie.

- Moi aussi, fit-il. Savais pas que tu venais. Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny et d'Hermione.

- Savais pas non plus », dit Ginny.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Hagrid partit rejoindre Slughorn en courant en le voyant avec un tonneau d'hydromel vieilli en fût.

« Il ne changera jamais, rigola Harry. Au fait Hermione, j'ai un message de la part de Ron. Il aurait bien voulu venir mais à son plus grand dam il ne fait pas parti du Club de Slug, il espère que tu ne te fasses pas couronner reine des limaces avec quelqu'un d'autre, puis il me dit de te dire qu'il viendra avec moi à Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine.

- D'accord ! fit Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu veux que je lui transmette quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Tes sentiments distingués ? Tout ton amour ? Pleins de bisous ?

- Très drôle, Harry, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Dis lui que je suis pressée de le voir, tout simplement. Et tu ne rajoutes rien, ajouta-t-elle suspicieusement. Je vais vous laisser, je suis fatiguée. A la semaine prochaine, Harry. »

Une fois qu'Hermione fut partit de la pièce, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa.

« Cool, t'es que pour moi maintenant !

- Je suis toujours que pour toi, fit-il.

- Toujours ? s'enquit-elle.

- Toujours. »

Ginny entraîna Harry hors du bureau de Slughorn puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

« On va où ? Je ne suis pas sensé me balader, je ne suis là que comme invité de Slughorn… et toi tu n'as pas le droit de te promener dans le château la nuit…

- Quand tu étais élève, tu ne respectais pas le règlement, fit Ginny. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que maintenant que tu n'es plus élève, tu vas le respecter.

- Vu de ce point de vue… »

Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Ginny lui racontait sa rencontre avec Gwenog Jones et ce dernier parut très impressionné.

« Ce serait formidable si tu jouais en équipe professionnelle ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui le seul point négatif c'est que leur centre d'entraînement est à Holyhead au Pays de Galles mais je pourrais y aller en transplanant depuis le Terrier, expliqua Ginny.

- D'ailleurs… commença Harry.

- Hum… ?

- Non, rien, je… je t'en parlerais une autre fois, dit précipitamment Harry. Alors toujours rien de nouveau à propos de Crossman ?

- Toujours rien, fit Ginny. Je commence même à croire qu'il n'y a peut-être rien qui cloche chez lui, tout simplement.

- Si j'ai appris quelque chose en six ans d'étude à Poudlard, c'est qu'il faut toujours se méfier du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Ginny imita une petite toux « Hum hum » qui fit exploser Harry de rire.

« Oui, Ombrage par exemple, fit-il en souriant. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, son procès commence lundi. Elle risque Azkaban. Ca va être dans la Gazette, tu verras.

- Tant mieux, elle le mérite ! Après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ! » fit Ginny.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un couloir.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune puis je dois y aller… dit Harry en chuchotant à son oreille.

- Pourquoi es-tu obligé de partir ? soupira Ginny.

- Parce que je ne suis ni élève, ni professeur, ni concierge, ni fantôme, ni elfe, ni tableau dans cette école, fit Harry d'une voix amusée.

- On s'en fout, tu es l'amour de ma vie, c'est censé compter… »

Sur ces mots, Harry l'embrassa et Ginny eut l'impression de revenir à l'époque de sa cinquième année lorsqu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls durant quelques moments, leurs moments à eux, les morceaux du passé, les morceaux dépassés…

_Par une chaude nuit du mois de juin de 1996, Ginny se leva de son lit et vit une chouette taper contre sa vitre. Il s'agissait d'Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. Que faisait-elle là ? Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre puis récupéra le mot de la patte d'Hedwige et vit les mots « Ron dort enfin, rejoins moi dans la salle commune dans dix minutes ». _

_Souvent, Harry s'amusait à l'emmener dans des endroits du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas, armé de sa cape et de sa carte du maraudeur. Sans doute allait-ce être une expédition du même genre ?_

_Elle enfila un short et un débardeur, se parfuma, puis sortit de la salle commune sans réveiller sa camarade de chambre, Vicky Frobisher, sinon celle-ci allait encore trouver quelque chose pour commérer sur elle et l'humilier._

_Une fois dans la salle commune, elle remarqua qu'elle était vide, elle s'assit alors sur un des canapés en attendant qu'Harry arrive. Elle guettait l'entrée du dortoir des garçons mais elle ne le vit pas. Tout à coup, ce dernier apparut juste devant elle en enlevant sa cape._

_« Je suis là depuis cinq minutes ! fit-il. Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué ?_

_- En même temps tu étais invisible…» se justifia-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement._

_Ginny le rejoignit sous la cape puis ils sortirent de la salle commune._

_« On va où aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Tu verras. »_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une salle qu'Harry ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et Ginny remarqua que la salle était complètement vide. Harry retira la cape. _

_« On est où ?le questionna Ginny._

_- C'est une vieille salle vide, répondit-il._

_- J'ai cru comprendre, ricana-t-elle. _

_- Je voulais t'amener ici pour deux raisons. Déjà, parce que c'est vide, fit-il d'un air malicieux. Puis pour te raconter comment j'ai découvert cette salle. C'était en première année, je suis tombé ici par hasard mais à l'époque, cette salle n'était pas vide, il y a avait un miroir. Le Miroir du Rised. _

_- Le Miroir du Rised ? répéta Ginny, étonnée. Ce n'est pas un mythe ? Il existe vraiment ?_

_- Oui, il n'est plus là aujourd'hui, mais je… je voulais te le dire. J'ai pu voir ce que je désirais le plus au monde quand j'avais onze ans. C'était ma famille. Mon père, ma mère, mes grands-parents… tous les Potter… C'était ça ce que je voulais le plus au monde…je voulais les voir, être avec eux, avoir ma famille à mes côtés. Et ça n'a pas changé… seulement, je pense que si aujourd'hui, je regardais à nouveau ce miroir, je verrais de nouvelles personnes pour ma famille. Je verrais Ron et Hermione, et surtout, surtout toi Ginny. Parce que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Et… s'il n'y avait pas Voldemort, ce serait peut-être plus simple… mais je suis en train de découvrir comment le vaincre avec Dumbledore… je ne peux rien te dire mais je te promets que si on arrive à détruire Voldemort, alors on pourra être complètement heureux, tous les deux._

_- Harry, je suis complètement heureuse à partir du moment où je suis avec toi, chuchota Ginny en lui caressant avec toi. Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité._

_- Je t'aime. »_

Ginny était toujours en train d'embrasser Harry lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser au passé alors que son présent l'appelait.

« Ginny, on devrait y aller, je t'accompagne à ta salle commune, fit Harry en relâchant son étreinte.

- D'accord », soupira-t-elle.

Une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry serra Ginny fort contre lui.

« On se revoit dans une semaine mon amour, la conforta-t-il.

- Maintenant que je t'ai vu, je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi, fit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Pourtant il le faut malheureusement, dit Harry.

- D'accord, au revoir, lâcha Ginny en se détachant de lui.

- Nan, attends, l'arrêta-t-il en la prenant par la taille. Nan, en fait, je vais rester vivre à Poudlard avec toi.

- Très drôle, fit Ginny en lui embrassant le cou. Bon allez va-t-en sinon je vais te sauter dessus. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en aller maintenant ? lança-t-il en ricanant.

- Allez on se voit samedi on aura toute la journée, termina Ginny.

- C'est ça, et ton frère va me taper dés que je te prendrais la main, plaisanta Harry.

- Je le menacerais de divulguer des choses secrètes sur lui à Hermione.

- Raconte ! fit Harry tout excité.

- Une prochaine fois peut-être, sourit malicieusement Ginny. Allez salut, Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ginny dit le mot de passe puis s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se retourna avant que le portrait ne se referme puis vit une dernière seconde, le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

En s'endormant cette nuit-là, Ginny pensa à une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé avant… Harry lui avait promit de passer l'éternité avec elle s'il parvenait à vaincre Voldemort. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il toujours pas… ? Les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former correctement dans son esprit. C'était comme si c'était quelque chose de trop fou, quelque chose d'indicible… Ils étaient trop jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour penser à ce genre d'engagement, songea Ginny, se maudissant pour être aussi stupide et se jurant de ne jamais parler à personne de la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oui ce chapitre était relativement plus long que les autres comme vous avez pu le remarquer xD.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite surprise d'Harry haha.

Merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser, je publie d'habitude 2 chapitres par semaine et la semaine dernière je n'en ai publié qu'un seul ! J'ai pris un méchant (très méchant) coup de soleil ce week-end et je dois avouer que le moindre effort était insupportable alors écrire était pratiquement impossible. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

Petites réponses aux lecteurs auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement par message privé :

**Morvedetroll** : haha j'adore ton pseudo ! Merci pour ton commentaire : D. Alors pour la demande en mariage… va falloir être patient, très patient… c'est tout ce que je peux dire : )

**Echo** : Merci de tes commentaires et de ta fidélité à cette fiction ! : D Oui je suis bien en licence de LEA, je pense que tu as remarqué ça pour le cours d'Etude des Runes ? : P Haha j'avoue m'être inspirée de mes cours de traductions !

Bonne lecture !

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Chapitre 9 **

Avoir pu revoir Harry avait eu, pour Ginny, l'effet d'un véritable tonique. Elle avait l'impression de revoir le monde différemment. Tout semblait lui réussir. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune difficulté en cours de Métamorphose, elle excellait de plus en plus en Sortilèges et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ses potions faisaient couiner le professeur Slughorn de joie, elle participait joyeusement aux Cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et elle commençait à trouver amusantes les traductions en Etude des Runes. Ginny se sentait parfaitement bien. Poudlard ne lui avait jamais parut aussi beau, et même la vision du monument aux morts construit après la bataille dans le parc la rendait sereine et non plus nostalgique.

Cette semaine fut donc comparable à un grand bol d'air frais pour Ginny. Toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Les ASPIC ? Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Du gâteau ! Un trop plein de devoirs ? Qu'importe ! Le savoir et l'assiduité ne pouvaient que rendre meilleur ! Le professeur Crossman était louche ? Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination ! Oui, Ginny avait fini par se persuader que Crossman n'était peut-être pas si étrange que cela…

La veille de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Ginny, avec sa toute nouvelle bonne humeur, avait préparé un tout nouvel entraînement de Quidditch.

« Notre prochain match est contre Serdaigle, fit Ginny tandis qu'elle tentait d'expliquer sa nouvelle stratégie, je sais que ce n'est pas avant trois mois mais nous ne devons pas nous relâcher. Nous avons bien joué mais si Serpentard bat Poufsouffle le mois prochain avec autant d'avance que nous, la partie risque d'être serrée. Bref, en ce qui concerne les Serdaigle, cela ne sert à rien de faire des diversions, des feintes ou des stratégies, ils savent reconnaître tout ça. On va devoir tout miser sur la qualité de nos tirs pour nous les Poursuiveurs, il faudra juste qu'on travaille la puissance, pour Jimmy et Ritchie vous les Batteurs ce sera toujours pareil, Geoffrey en tant que gardien on va travailler ta capacité à savoir quand est-ce que l'adversaire feinte pour que tu ailles protéger le bon but, et toi Lucie on va travailler la rapidité. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous puis montèrent sur leurs balais. Ginny les regarda en souriant, souffla dans son sifflet et lança :

« Pas de balais pour l'instant. On va faire des tours de terrain en courant.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Jimmy Peakes en haussant un sourcil.

- On n'a jamais fait ça, poursuivit Ritchie Coote.

- Aucune équipe ne fait ça, renchérit Geoffrey Hooper.

- Pourquoi on s'entraîne à la façon moldu ? s'étonna Dean.

- Parce qu'il faut qu'on soit prêt pour notre match contre les Serpentards, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Mais on joue contre les Serdaigles, fit Lucie avec la mine de celle qui n'a rien compris.

- Et la prochaine étape c'est les Serpentards, répliqua Ginny. Ce sont des brutes ils essaient toujours de nous faire tomber de nos balais, il faut juste qu'on soit un peu plus solides pour garder notre trajectoire même si on se fait pousser. »

Après avoir essayé de protester, ils finirent tous par faire des tours de terrains de Quidditch. Au bout du septième tour, Ginny entendit Dean se plaindre :

« Je comprends pourquoi je préférais le football, au moins les terrains étaient beaucoup moins grands »

Au bout de dix tours, Ginny leur fit signe d'arrêter et ils enfourchèrent leurs balais pour commencer le véritable entraînement. L'entraînement fut très bon et en finissant, Ginny les félicita tous.

Elle sortit des vestiaires, son balai sur l'épaule et fière de son équipe. Elle arrivait presque au Hall du château lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna. C'était Geoffrey, le gardien de son équipe.

« Ginny ! la héla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas compris la stratégie ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, je… je voulais te poser une question, fit-il les joues rouges.

- Je t'écoute… répondit-elle sceptique.

- Je voulais savoir si… si tu voulais aller à la sortie à Pré-au-lard avec moi demain, enfin… si tu n'as rien de prévu, enfin… voilà, dit Geoffrey très vite.

- Oh ! lâcha Ginny gênée. Je… non désolée j'y vais avec d'autres personnes et je…

-Ah la prochaine fois alors, l'interrompit-il.

- Euh… fit Ginny. Non, non je… non, tu… tu as mal compris… »

Ginny voulait que tout soit très clair.

« Je vais voir mon petit ami à Pré-au-lard, dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas de petit ami, répliqua Geoffrey.

- Bien sûr que si, protesta Ginny.

- Mais tu ne traînes qu'avec Hermione, Neville et sa petite amie Loufoca. A moins que tu ne sortes avec Hermione. Je ne te vois jamais avec personne d'autre.

- N'appelle pas Luna, Loufoca ! fit Ginny, exaspérée. Et mon petit ami n'est plus à Poudlard… Je… ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, toute l'école est au courant… tu ne lis jamais les journaux ? »

Ginny se rappela brièvement que le seul journal assez stupide pour parler de sa relation avec Harry était _Sorcière Hebdo _et que Geoffrey ne le lisait certainement pas. Quoiqu'elle avait vu Malefoy le lire il n'y a pas si longtemps…

« Je suis avec Harry, je pensais que tout le monde était au courant, poursuivit Ginny.

- Potter ? s'étonna Geoffrey. Mais ça date, je pensais que c'était fini…

- Tu penses mal », fit Ginny.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et commença à avancer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras. C'était encore Geoffrey.

« Bon Hooper, maintenant tu me fous la paix », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte en sortant sa baguette.

Hooper fronça des sourcils puis la lâcha. Le talent de Ginny pour le sortilège de Chauve-Furie avait définitivement fait le tour du château.

Ginny se dépêcha de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

« Alors l'entraînement ? demanda Hermione après que Ginny l'ait rejoint sur le canapé.

- Fatiguant, soupira Ginny. Tu lis quoi ?

- Oh un livre moldu, c'est du théâtre, c'est de Victor Hugo, fit Hermione.

- Connait pas… marmonna Ginny.

- Ca se passe en Espagne… tiens, en parlant d'Espagne, tu devrais apprendre quelques bases pour ton voyage à Cuba non ? demanda Hermione. J'ai un dictionnaire Anglais-Espagnol comme je suis allé en Espagne cet été…

- Y aura bien des gens qui parlent anglais à Cuba, répliqua Ginny en baillant. A quoi ça sert d'apprendre d'autres langues quand on parle l'anglais la langue, la plus parlée ?

- L'espagnol est une très belle langue ! riposta Hermione. D'ailleurs, il me semble que le chinois est maintenant la langue la plus parlée.

- Si tu le dis… bon je vais me coucher, je suis exhaussée…

- Moi aussi, je vais me coucher, demain est une longue journée, lança Hermione.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu vas voir ton Ron-Ron, railla Ginny.

- Et toi ton Riri, renchérit Hermione.

- C'est nul, un peu, comme surnom…

- Excuse moi, tu vas voir ton crapaud frais du matin, ricana Hermione.

- C'était vraiment petit ça… »

Une fois dans leurs lits, Ginny et Hermione continuèrent à discuter étant donné que Parvati, Lavande et Vicky n'étaient pas dans le dortoir.

« On les rejoint où demain ? demanda Hermione.

- Devant la Cabane Hurlante à onze heures, répondit Ginny.

- La Cabane Hurlante ? répéta Hermione. Charmant…

- Au moins, on pourra profiter des retrouvailles avant que… la foule les voit », fit Ginny avec dédain.

Ginny finit par s'endormir bien rapidement, trop pressée de retrouver Harry, soucieuse que le temps s'accélère, incapable de penser, de rêver d'autre chose. Il était incroyable la manière dont on pouvait dépendre de quelqu'un sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme si cela avait toujours été ainsi, comme si c'était supposé arriver, comme si c'était aussi naturel que respirer. Aimer… même dans ses plus beaux rêves, aimer n'était jamais aussi fort que ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Aimer, un simple mot, un simple sens, mais tellement de sensations… Ginny se considérait comme chanceuse, chanceuse d'être amoureuse, chanceuse de ressentir ces si belles choses. Que pouvait-on bien ressentir lorsque l'on n'aimait pas ? Aimer n'était-ce pas, après tout, l'unique but d'un sorcier ? De tout être humain, d'ailleurs ? Les moldus aimaient-ils aussi intensément que les sorciers ? Ginny savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle aimait Harry, c'était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant, bien trop _magique_. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle trouvait que l'amour avait cette certaine grandeur, une grandeur si pure car chacun semblait ignorant de sa valeur. Qui pourrait prétendre connaître la valeur de l'amour ? C'était à la fois frustrant de ne pas en connaître la valeur, car cela aurait été se sentir intérieurement riche, et Ginny ne s'était jamais sentie riche matériellement parlant. Mais ne pas connaître la valeur de l'amour était plutôt noble car après tout, comme la valeur de l'amour n'était pas connue, elle ne pouvait pas diminuer… Et la richesse de l'amour était bien plus importante que tous les Gallions que sa famille n'avait jamais eus.

Ginny se réveilla bien tôt ce samedi-là. Elle ne pouvait supporter de rêver d'Harry alors qu'elle allait le voir. Car dans ses rêves, Harry n'était qu'une copie, une pale copie de lui-même, une simple copie, une vulgaire copie, une copie indigne de ce qu'il était. Son rêve en chair et en os, c'était lui, et aujourd'hui, il l'attendait à Pré-au-lard.

Elle se leva de son lit sans peine, parfaitement réveillée, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses réveils de la semaine quand elle devait aller en cours. Elle s'apprêta, enfila une robe pull et des grosses bottes, après tout, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça… Il était à peine huit heures et elle était déjà prête. Hermione, quant à elle, dormait encore à poings fermés. Pour une fois, ce fut Ginny qui la réveilla.

« Hermione, réveille-toi il est tard…

- Mmmh ? fit-elle.

- Il est déjà huit heures…

- Il est tôt ! s'exclama Hermione en s'enroulant dans sa couette.

- Réveille toi ! rigola Ginny en retirant sa couette. Tu n'es pas pressée de voir ton Ron-Ron ?

- Ron ? Ah oui ! Ron ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Ah ça y est, tu es toute ouïe maintenant », railla Ginny.

Ginny attendit patiemment – quoi que, pas si patiemment que ça – Hermione, puis une fois qu'elle fut prête, elles descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Pendant qu'elles déjeunaient, Geoffrey, assis à côté de Seamus et Dean, regardait Ginny avec insistance. Hermione remarqua vite les regards de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi Hooper te fixe comme ça ?

- Oh ! je te raconterais après », répondit Ginny d'un ton ennuyé.

Sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard, Ginny racontait l'histoire avec Geoffrey sous le regard hilare d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas très bon pour toi d'avoir autant de succès, fit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua Ginny. Et n'en parle pas à Harry, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard méfiant. Tu le connais, il va faire semblant de rigoler et ensuite quand il sera tout seul, il va s'imaginer des choses.

- Ca va, Harry n'est pas jaloux, fit Hermione.

- Tu parles, je t'ai pas raconté, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Viktor Krum est venu me parler et m'a dit que c'était dommage que j'avais déjà un petit ami apparemment très costaud et très jaloux.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est la réaction que j'ai eue, s'esclaffa Ginny. Je lui demandé qui lui avait raconté ça, il a dit que c'était un de mes cousins, un certain Barny. Et tu te rappelles en qui Harry était déguisé ?

- Je n'en savais rien, ricana Hermione. Sacré Harry ! »

Sur le chemin, elles continuèrent à rigoler et à raconter des anecdotes sur Ron et Harry.

« Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans, quand Romilda Vane essayait absolument de séduire Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui t'en avais parlé, quand je l'avais surprise en train de parler de philtres d'amour dans les toilettes, se rappela Hermione.

- Quelques jours après, je lui ai jeté un sort dans les couloirs sans qu'elle le remarque, je ne te dis pas les boutons et pustules qu'elle avait sur le visage, rigola Ginny, elle est restée une semaine à l'infirmerie tellement le sort était puissant.

- Tu es incorrigible, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel mais tout de même amusée. Tu n'as rien fait à Cho pourtant alors qu'elle est vraiment sortie avec Harry.

- Oh, avoir attrapé le vif d'or juste sous son gros nez c'était suffisant… »

Elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard une bonne demi-heure en avance alors elles décidèrent d'entrer dans un magasin de chaussures. Ginny vit des escarpins en daim qui, selon elle, étaient indispensables.

« Elles sont magnifiques ces chaussures, non ? s'enthousiasma Ginny en les essayant.

- Elles sont jolies, mais tu les mettrais quand ?

- A Cuba, si on sort, répondit-elle. Outch ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant le prix. 30 Gallions ? Ah… elles sont affreuses en fait ! Ces chaussures sont immondes, allez sortons de là ! »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Cabane Hurlante et attendirent quelques minutes devant la clôture de bois. Elles entendirent le « Crac » d'un transplanage derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent puis virent avec joie, une tignasse de cheveux noirs désordonnés, et des cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Ginny. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa longtemps, très longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps au goût de Ron.

« Tu me laisses dire bonjour à ma sœur ou bien vous allez continuer de vous bécoter ? »

Ginny lança un regard meurtrier à son frère puis lâcha Harry pour serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Toujours aussi accueillant, railla-t-elle.

- On va aux Trois Balais ? proposa Ron. Il fait un peu froid ici, Ginny comment es-tu habillée, tu n'as pas froid ? »

Ginny lui relança un autre regard meurtrier qui fit s'esclaffer Harry. Ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais, Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, en tête et Harry et Ginny les suivant. Une fois arrivés, ils virent que le brouhaha habituel avait cessé et que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux.

« Tu n'aurais pas ta cape d'invisibilité des fois ? chuchota Ginny à Harry.

- Si, fit Harry, mais je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être de voir ma tête. »

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à une table au fond et les regards finirent par se détourner d'eux. Hermione se proposa d'aller chercher les boissons.

« Bierraubeurre, firent Ginny et Harry d'une voix.

- Whisky pur feu », lança Ron.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis plus préfet maintenant, puis je suis majeur !

- Il n'est même pas midi ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Rooh… une Bierraubeurre alors », marmonna Ron.

Hermione tourna les talons puis Ginny lança un regard moqueur à son frère.

« Soumiiiiiiiiiis, railla-t-elle.

- Fais gaffe ou je vous retire votre permission, menaça Ron.

- Mais quelle permission Ron-Ron ? fit Ginny innocemment. Je suis majeure moi aussi… »

Ron se renfrogna mais quand Hermione arriva, il fit un large sourire.

« Alors c'est comment Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

- Mieux depuis que tu n'es plus là », rigola Ginny.

Les deux filles leur racontèrent ce qu'elles faisaient à Poudlard puis à leur tour, ils parlèrent de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« Maman est devenu complètement gâteau à cause de la grossesse de Fleur, fit Ron. Elle passe ses journées à tricoter des petits pulls, pleins de petits trucs alors qu'on ne sait même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

- Au moins ce qu'elle tricote ressemble à quelque chose, tout le monde n'a pas ce talent, fit Harry d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Tu fais référence à Hermione et à ses bonnets en forme de vessie pour la sale et les elfes de maison ? demanda Ron innocemment.

- Peut-être… lança Harry.

- C'est la S.A.L.E ! riposta Hermione d'un air énervé. Et figurez-vous que des gens au ministère ont approuvé mon projet et vont m'aider à développer la S.A.L.E après Poudlard !

- Fantastique, fit Ron sans réel enthousiasme. Mais tu devrais quand même changer le nom, la sale c'est pas du tout accrocheur…

- La S.A.L.E ! corrigea Hermione.

- Au fait ! fit Harry. Le procès d'Ombrage est terminé, elle a été envoyé à Azkaban à vie pour crimes contre les nés-moldus. Ca n'a pas encore été divulgué dans les journaux, j'ai un ami qui a un ami au Magenmagot, c'est pour ça que je sais. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment dommage qu'ils aient demandé à la Bridage de police magique de l'arrêter, j'aurais bien aimé arrêter moi-même ce vieux crapaud… »

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu puis Harry proposa à Ginny d'aller se balader avec lui et qu'ils laissent Ron et Hermione seuls.

« Vous allez où ? demanda précipitamment Ron.

- On va se balader en amoureux, on n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça, répondit Harry. On se rejoint vers seize heures à l'entrée du village ? »

Harry et Ginny sortirent du pub puis marchèrent dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Le temps s'était bien adoucit et quelques rayons de soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez.

« Tu… tu t'en fiches de ne pas aller chez Madame Pieddodu ? demanda Harry. Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit…

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, termina Ginny. C'est trop rose ? Pas assez dangereux ? ajouta-t-elle Ginny en blaguant. Tu veux aller où ? Escalader les montagnes ?

- Très drôle ! fit-il. On a qu'à aller, par là-bas, j'sais pas à la Tête de Sanglier, comme ça on peut dire bonjour à Abelforth…

- Tu es un grand romantique, dit Ginny. La Tête de Sanglier, quel bel endroit…

- Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, répondit précipitamment Harry.

- Harry, je m'en fiche d'où on va, tant que je suis avec toi », lança-t-elle en souriant puis elle l'embrassa.

Ils arrivèrent à la tête de Sanglier puis s'installèrent. L'avantage était qu'il n'y avait personne, le pub était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un vieux sorcier assoupi sur le bar.

Abelforth les reconnut et s'avança vers leur table.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais me rendre visite, Potter, fit-il de sa voix bourrue. Vous voulez boire, manger ?

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Euh…

- Whisky pur feu ? fit-il d'un air malicieux. Hermione n'est pas là…

- Ca marche ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Deux whiskys pur feu et… des frites ? »

Abelforth s'éloigna puis Ginny regarda Harry avec un air très hermionien.

« Voyons Harry, essaierais-tu de me dévergonder ?

- Absolument milady », répondit-il en souriant.

Abelforth leur apporta ce qu'ils avaient commandé, discuta un peu avec Harry puis partit prendre les commandes d'autres clients qui venaient d'arriver.

« Alors ça se passe comment le travail ? demanda Ginny.

- Plutôt calme en ce moment, répondit Harry. On essaye de trouver des planques de Mangemorts, on en a trouvé quelques unes mais il nous manque encore quelques Mangemorts, on les emmène se faire juger mais en ce moment, il n'y a rien de très… très dangereux.

- Tant mieux, fit Ginny.

- C'est vrai qu'un peu de tranquillité, ça ne fait pas de mal, sourit Harry.

- On sera tranquille à Noël, lança joyeusement Ginny. D'ailleurs on part le combien ?

- Le 22 décembre, répondit Harry, et on revient le 30, on passera le nouvel an au Terrier, ta mère a déjà tout prévu.

- Cool, fit Ginny en souriant. On va revenir tout bronzés, les autres vont être jaloux.

- Sûrement, sourit Harry. Je ne suis jamais parti en vacances, je ne sais pas si on bronze en une semaine.

- Toi oui, moi non je suis rousse, déplora Ginny.

- Mais je te mettrais de la crème solaire, fit Harry.

- Puis tu me feras des massages à la plage, poursuivit Ginny.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, lança-t-il.

- Peut-être qu'il fera moche, ce sera en décembre après tout…

- J'ai demandé au moldu de l'agence de voyage, dit Harry, il a dit qu'il faisait entre vingt et vingt-cinq degrés à Cuba en décembre.

- Tranquille ! s'enthousiasma Ginny. C'est plus chaud qu'en été en Angleterre. »

Ils finirent par sortir de la Tête de Sanglier un peu avant quinze heures mais en sortant, ils virent une tête de cheveux blonds se diriger vers l'arrière cour du pub.

« Malefoy, fit Harry en grognant.

- Je sais… chuchota Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait tout seul ?

- Viens là-dessous », lança Harry doucement en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Sous la cape, ils s'avancèrent lentement et virent Malefoy discuter avec un homme. En s'approchant, Ginny reconnut l'homme en question.

« C'est Crossman ! » murmura Ginny.

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Tout ce qu'on a découvert de plus est là-dedans, dit Malefoy. N'essayez pas de recontacter ma famille, encore, c'était sensé être secret. Et n'essayez pas de contacter Rodolphus, il n'est au courant de rien et il ne doit pas savoir. De toute façon, il se cache en Amérique pour échapper aux Aurors alors ça ne sert à rien d'essayer…

- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé pour… commença Crossman

- Non, l'interrompit Malefoy. Ma mère a seulement ces papiers, rien de plus, nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à ce sujet. »

Malefoy s'éloigna et Crossman rangea des papiers dans son sac, il s'en alla du côté opposé, et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry retira la cape.

« C'est louche ! Très louche ! J'avais raison ! Il manigance quelque chose ! fit Ginny.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. Mais au moins, j'ai un indice pour la cachette de Rodolphus, il parlait bien de Rodolphus Lestrange ?

- Je pense, oui…

- Il ne doit pas être le seul Mangemort en Amérique…

- Ca ne vous prendra pas plus d'un après-midi pour fouiller le continent », ironisa Ginny.

Ils marchèrent longtemps puis Ginny revint sur le sujet Crossman.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il cache, tu penses ?

- Ginny, je n'en sais rien, fit Harry exaspéré. On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Vexée, Ginny arrêta tout simplement de parler.

« Tu veux aller où ? » demanda Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne vas pas bouder, lâcha Harry en roulant des yeux. Je suis venu pour te voir pas pour jouer les enquêteurs, on se préoccupera de ça en temps voulu.

- En temps voulu ?! répéta Ginny. C'est peut-être un Mangemort et…

- Il est né-moldu, ce n'est pas un Mangemort, fit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

- Je sais comment Voldemort pensait, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'un né-moldu dans ses rangs.

- Très bien, alors pourquoi il est en contact avec des Mangemorts ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ecoute, dit-il, j'en parlerai au bureau et on fera une enquête, je te le promets mais peut-on arrêter d'en parler pour l'instant, j'aimerai bien profiter un peu de ta compagnie, on risque de ne pas se voir pendant encore longtemps…

- D'accord », soupira Ginny.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils oublièrent leur désaccord puis s'assirent sur un banc isolé.

« Tu crois que Ron et Hermione sont où ? demanda Ginny en rigolant.

- Chez Madame Pieddodu ? ricana Harry.

- Je ne les vois pas trop dans ce genre d'endroit, fit Ginny. Ils doivent être au chaud, pas comme nous, ajouta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Tu as froid ? s'enquit-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Non, je disais ça comme ça, répondit-elle.

- Ecoute, excuse moi de m'être un peu énervé contre toi quand tu voulais parler de Crossman, c'est juste que je… je voulais te parler de quelque chose…commença-t-il les joues rouges.

- Mmh ? fit Ginny.

- Je… euh… » balbutia-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par Neville et Luna qui passaient par là.

« Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Luna ! Neville ! sourit Harry

- Ginny ne nous a pas dit que tu venais, fit Neville.

- Si je vous l'ai dit, protesta la concernée. Vous étiez trop occupés à vous bécoter pour vous en rappeler.

- Vous bécoter ? s'étonna Harry. Vous… ah ! vous êtes ensembles ?

- Oui, confirma Luna.

- Ginny a du te le dire, mais tu devais être trop occupé à la bécoter pour t'en rappeler.

- Très drôle Neville ! s'exclama Ginny en rigolant.

- On doit rejoindre Ron et Hermione, lança Harry à Ginny.

- Ah Ron est là ? s'enquit joyeusement Neville. Cool ! Je vais lui dire bonjour. »

Ils marchèrent tous les quatre en discutant du bon vieux temps de l'A.D., puis arrivèrent bien vite à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard où Ron et Hermione les attendaient.

« Hé Neville vieux ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Comment ça va ? Luna ! Content de te voir ! C'est quoi ce que tu as autour du cou ?

- C'est un talisman à base de Ravegourde pour éloigner les Boullus Goulus, il y en quelques uns près du ruisseau à Pré-au-lard. Ils ne sont pas très sympathiques mais ils sont délicieux en soupe, mon père les cuisine très bien, vous devriez venir manger chez moi un de ces jours. »

Sur ce, Luna et Neville leur dire au revoir puis s'éloignèrent vers Poudlard.

« Je ne mangerai ni ne boirai rien de chez Xenophilius Lovegood, vous vous rappelez de ce truc immonde qu'il nous a fait boire ? » rappela Ron.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent vivement et Ginny pensa que cela avait du être vraiment répugnant vu la manière dont ils acquiesçaient.

« On va devoir y aller, Harry, fit Ron. Maman veut qu'on dîne chez Bill et Fleur ce soir. Tu sais bien que Fleur ne peut plus trop bouger…

- Elle en est à trois mois de grossesse, ne me faites pas croire qu'elle est incapable de bouger, lança Ginny.

- Elle a du sang de Vélane, Ginny, l'informa Hermione. Les fœtus ayant des gènes de Vélane sont beaucoup plus violents et remuants que les normaux.

- Si tu le dis, dit Ginny en haussant des épaules.

- Ah, au fait Ginny ! Tiens, lâcha Ron en lui tendant une boîte. George m'a dit de te donner ça, ce sont des nouveaux produits du magasin, et il aimerait bien que tu fasses la promotion du feu d'artifice qu'il y a dedans, si tu pouvais l'activer pendant le festin d'Halloween de ce soir, ce serait niquel. Enfin, je transmets voilà tout.

- Tu es sûr que Rusard ne va pas lui confisquer ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'utilise plus les capteurs, maintenant, répondit Ginny. Il faut juste ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable quand tu passes devant lui, c'est tout… Au fait, fit-elle à Harry en se rappelant, tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Oh c'est rien, je te dirais la prochaine fois, c'est pas très important » dit Harry en rougissant.

Harry l'embrassa et la serra contre lui pendant de longues secondes, de longues secondes qui étaient beaucoup trop courtes pour eux mais étant donné que Ron n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux c'était préférable. Cependant lorsqu'Harry relâcha Ginny et qu'ils se tournèrent vers Ron et Hermione, ils les virent étroitement enlacés.

« Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de revivre leur premier baiser, marmonna-t-il. Hé ! fit-il d'une voix forte. Il y a une guerre en cours ! »

Ron et Hermione se relâchèrent, ne trouvant pas la remarque d'Harry très drôle.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la troisième aile de l'hippogriffe quand je suis avec ces deux là », chuchota Harry à Ginny qui s'esclaffa.

Après avoir encore une fois dit au revoir à Harry et Ron, Ginny et Hermione finirent par se diriger vers le château. Ginny raconta à Hermione la discussion entre Crossman et Malefoy.

« Tu ne peux plus nier qu'il n'a rien de louche, dit Ginny.

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air très… net, mais si Harry a dit qu'il allait en parler aux autres aurors, tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire… »

Une fois dans leur dortoir à Poudlard, Ginny ouvrit la boîte contenant les nouveaux produits du magasin de ses frères, il y avait une dizaine de produits ainsi qu'un parchemin qu'elle déroula.

_Chère Ginny, _

_J'espère que cela te fera plaisir. Ce sont des nouveaux produits qui ne sont pas encore exposés à la vente mais pas d'inquiétudes, ils ont été testés et certifiés, ils n'ont rien de dangereux. Voici une liste de ce qu'il y a :_

_Une Poudre de Doudou, elle te transforme en doudou pour quelques minutes, peut être mis dans un plat ou dans une boisson _

_Une Plume à Réplique Violente, elle insulte la personne qui lit le parchemin. (Donne là à Hermione sans lui dire ce que c'est)_

_Un rêve Eveillé version érotique qui dure une heure pour quand Harry te manque (Ron n'est pas au courant que j'ai mis ça là-dedans) _

_Des Yeux à rallonge inspiré des bonnes vieilles Oreilles à rallonge (j'envisage de m'en coller une pour remplacer ma défunte oreille)_

_Et des nouveaux produits des boîtes à Flemme : Guimauve d'ecchymose, Réglisse qui Glisse, Sucette à Varicelle, Dragibus Tuberculus… sans oublier les incontournables, Nougats Néansang, , Berlingots de Fièvre, Petits-fours Tourndeloeil…_

_Et enfin un Feuxfous Fuseboum spécial Halloween que j'aimerais que tu allumes pendant le festin, jette le dans de l'eau et regarde le spectacle…_

_J'espère que cela te plaira petite sœur. _

_A bientôt._

_George._

Ginny sourit en regardant tous les produits. Elle enfila le FeuxFous dans sa poche puis rangea la boite dans sa valise.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à côté de Neville. Comme à son habitude, la salle était parfaitement décorée, les citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient de plus en plus belles et énormes chaque année. Après un copieux festin, de multitudes friandises apparurent sur la table, des Chocogrenouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, des Fizwizbiz, des Patacitrouilles…

Ginny sut alors que c'était le moment opportun, elle sortit le Feuxfous et discrètement, avec la précision de la marqueuse de buts qu'elle était, elle le lança dans la carafe d'eau qui était près d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut une effusion d'orange et de noir qui emplit la Grande Salle. Tout d'abord, il y eut une fumée épaisse et quelques instants plus tard, la fumée se transforma en une vingtaine de formes distinctes dans toute la salle. La salle était inondée de trolls, vampires, loups-garous, spectres, inferis, géants, zombies, chauve-souris, qui se jetaient sur les élèves et qui explosaient au moindre cri. Ginny reçut l'explosion d'un zombie sur elle, l'éclaboussement était loin d'être désagréable comme si ce n'était que de l'eau. Après tout, c'était sûrement de l'eau. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, tout avait explosé et un dernier feu retentit et explosa au-dessus de leur tête en formants les mots : « JOYEUX HALLOWEEN. WEASLEY, FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACETIEUX ».


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pu l'écrire qu'aujourd'hui ayant commencé mon job d'été et n'ayant pas eu de temps ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 **

« Reine en D8, fit Ron d'un air las. Sincèrement Harry, tu ne t'amélioreras donc jamais aux échecs ? Tu as le même niveau depuis la première année…

- Je préfère le Quidditch, répondit Harry.

- Et tu n'as même plus de balai, répliqua Ron. Pourquoi tu ne t'en achètes pas un nouveau ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Harry, j'ai déjà pleins de trucs à acheter et je préfère ne pas faire de folies.

- M'enfin Harry, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a le droit de faire des folies, c'est bien toi, fit Ron en roulant des yeux, je serais toi je m'achèterais des trucs complètement inutiles, un frigo dansant, un four caqueteur, des lunettes qui déshabillent, des…

- Des lunettes qui déshabillent ?! s'étonna Harry en ricanant. Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ça ?!

- J'sais pas, ça a l'air drôle, lança Ron en finissant son verre de Whisky pur feu. Quoi que non, après tu vas les mettre quand ma sœur sera là, c'est hors de question !

- Dommage, je commençais à être tenté par l'idée, le nargua Harry.

- Tu vas voir toi, menaça Ron, je vais t'interdire de voir ma sœur et…

- Tu es sûr ? railla Harry. Parce que je risquerais de glisser quelques mots à Hermione sur tes sorties au bar et ton abus de whisky pur feu…

- Alors là tu exagères ! »

Harry et Ron continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes dans le salon au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

« Alors les élections du ministre ont commencées ?

- Ouais, les candidats sont en pleines campagne électorale, le vote aura lieu en janvier, l'informa Harry.

- J'espère que Kingsley gagnera, fit Ron, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait eu, il a fait dégager les Détraqueurs, il a fait enfermé les bons criminels…

- Il sera élu, assura Harry. Tout le monde l'apprécie et tu as vu qui d'autre se présente ! Augustus Fudge, le fils de Fudge, et Tuberius Ogden, un sorcier du Magenmagot, il a des bonnes idées mais il est beaucoup trop vieux…

- Au fait, pour la proposition que Kingsley m'a faite pour être Auror, tu penses qu'elle est valable jusqu'à quand ? Parce que George a encore besoin de moi au magasin…

- J'en sais rien, ce sera toujours valable, je pense… » réfléchit Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par Kreattur qui entra dans la pièce en trombe.

« Kreattur ? s'étonna Harry. Il est plus de minuit, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais aller dormir…

- Maître Harry, suffoqua Kreattur. Kreattur est… Kreattur a… mal… Kreattur ne se sent… pas… pas bien. »

Sur ce, Kreattur tomba au sol. Harry se leva et regarda Ron avec affolement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée. Je… Ron, fit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci, je fais quoi ?!

- Je… amène le à la Ménagerie Magique, proposa Ron.

- La Ménagerie Magique ?! s'étonna Harry. Mais Kreattur n'est pas une chouette ni un chat et encore moins un crapaud ou un rat ! Non, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste…

- Harry, il n'y a rien pour les elfes à Ste Mangouste… l'interrompit Ron avec hésitation.

- Tu vois une autre solution ?! »

Harry attrapa la main de Kreattur et regarda Ron.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Harry.

Ron acquiesça et ils transplanèrent. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'accueil de Ste Mangouste. Il prit Kreattur dans ses bras et courut vers la sorcière de l'accueil. Ron était juste derrière Harry. Il y avait du monde qui faisait la queue mais Harry dépassa tout le monde.

« Mon elfe de maison il est … commença-t-il.

- Votre elfe de maison ?! s'étonna la sorcière avec un petit sourire. Nous n'admettons pas les elfes de maisons dans notre hôpital…

- Ah oui ?! fit Harry en colère. Et lorsqu'un elfe de maison est malade, on l'envoie où ?

- A la Ménagerie Magique, répondit la sorcière.

- La Ménagerie Magique est fermée à cette heure-ci, et c'est un elfe de maison ! s'énerva Harry. Pas un animal !

- Ecoutez monsieur, nous ne pouvons rien pour votre elfe de maison, attendez demain matin et vous irez à la Ména…

- JE N'IRAI PAS A LA MENAGERIE MAGIQUE DEMAIN ! IL DOIT ETRE SOIGNE MAINTENANT !

- Ecoutez monsieur, vous allez vous calmer ou j'appelle les Aurors.

- JE SUIS UN AUROR ET SI VOUS NE SOIGNEZ PAS MON ELFE DE MAISON C'EST VOUS QUI AUREZ BESOIN D'ETRE SOIGNE !

- C'est Harry Potter, fit Ron, c'est bon vous allez le soigner maintenant que vous savez qui c'est ? »

La sorcière fit un parfait « o » avec la bouche puis leur indiqua le deuxième étage.

« Services des virus et microbes magiques, lit Harry en montant au deuxième étage, je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont envoyé n'importe où… »

Une fois arrivé au bon couloir, un guérisseur passa et Harry l'interpela.

« Mon elfe de maison est… commença-t-il.

- Nous ne guérissons pas les elfes de maison, il faut aller à la Ména…

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit mais je me suis arrangée avec la sorcière de l'accueil, l'interrompit Harry.

- Très bien, fit le guérisseur déconcerté, mais vous allez devoir attendre dans la salle d'attente, certains sont prioritaires… Mais je vous conseille de vous faire un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour vous protéger des microbes, un patient à contracté la variole du dragon… »

Ils exécutèrent le sortilège puis pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait quatre personnes, celui qui avait contracté la Dragoncelle, un atteint d'éclabouille, un atteint d'Oreillongoules et un autre de scrofulite.

Au bout d'une heure, les quatre patients étaient passés, cela allait être bientôt leur tour mais Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus, le pouls de Kreattur était très faible si ce n'était inexistant.

« Dire que je devais appeler Ginny sur son miroir aujourd'hui, soupira Harry. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis une semaine… »

Un patient entra dans la salle d'attente et s'assit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un guérisseur entra dans la pièce, Harry se leva, mais le guérisseur lui fit signe de se rasseoir et demanda à l'autre de le suivre.

« Nous étions là avant ! s'indigna Harry. Nous attendons depuis une heure !

- Son cas est plus grave, justifia le guérisseur

- Ah ouais ? fit Harry. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Le Mal du Portoloin.

- Le Mal du Portoloin ?! C'est dangereux peut-être ?! Mon elfe de maison est très certainement en train de mourir et vous…

- Excusez-nous monsieur mais les sorciers sont prioritaires ici, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de soigner des elfes de maison alors… »

Harry continua d'hurler quelques minutes bien que le guérisseur et le patient furent partis. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le guérisseur revint et les amena dans une petite chambre.

« Installez votre elfe sur le lit », fit-il.

Harry s'exécuta, tâchant de se calmer. Il était en train de penser à la lettre qu'il écrirait à Hermione dés qu'il rentrerait chez lui, pour lui dire de se dépêcher avec son projet et avec la S.A.L.E pour construire un hôpital pour elfes de maisons et tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire.

« Il est mort », fit le guérisseur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous… vous n'avez rien essayé…

- Il était déjà mort quand vous l'avez amené dans cette chambre…

- A QUI LA FAUTE ? s'énerva Harry. Il était toujours vivant quand nous sommes rentrés dans la salle d'attente !

- Nous n'aurions pas pu faire grand-chose, cela aurait du arrivé, c'était un très vieil elfe de maison, quel âge a-t-il, soixante-dix ans ? C'est très vieux pour un elfe… Vous voulez récupérez le corps ?

- Oui je veux récupérer le corps ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse ici avec des incapables comme vous ! »

Harry prit Kreattur dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, Ron sur ses talons.

« Ca va vieux ? » demanda Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas admettre que la mort de Kreattur l'affectait autant. Après tout, il n'avait pas aimé cet elfe pendant des années, il l'avait même détesté, il n'avait commencé à l'apprécier seulement l'an dernier. Mais il s'était tellement attaché à son elfe, il était sa seule compagnie dans sa grande maison. Désormais, il serait seul. Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Dobby, la mort de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé pendant la guerre… Kreattur était la première personne qu'il appréciait à mourir après la guerre…

Harry et Ron rentrèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Harry entreprit d'enterrer Kreattur dans le jardin. Ron partit chercher une couverture tandis qu'Harry creusait la tombe avec sa baguette. Une fois que tout fut près, ils déposèrent Kreattur sur la couverture qu'ils avaient délicatement déposée dans la tombe.

« Tu sais, vieux, fit Ron, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de faire une blague mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait préféré avoir sa tête coupée et accrochée avec celles de ses ancêtres. »

Harry regarda longuement Ron. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait le frapper et recula d'un pas mais Harry esquissa un petit sourire.

« J'ai fait retirer les têtes d'elfes quand j'ai fait refaire la maison, murmura Harry. Avant de remettre la terre, j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose… _Accio médaillon de Regulus. » _

Le médaillon de Regulus arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Harry l'attrapa et l'enfila au cou de Kreattur.

« Ca lui aurait fait plaisir » dit simplement Harry.

Ils terminèrent la tombe de Kreattur puis rentrèrent à la maison.

« Tu veux que je reste ici ou ça va aller ? proposa Ron.

- Ca va aller, pas de soucis, fit Harry, tu peux rentrer, je sais que tu travailles demain, il est déjà trois heures du matin… »

Harry partit se coucher et s'endormit bien vite. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut presque surprit de trouver la cuisine vide et silencieuse. Avec une boule au ventre, il prépara son café et ses toasts puis déjeuna. Aujourd'hui, il ne travaillait pas et il passait la journée avec son filleul Teddy. Après avoir déjeuné, il rédigea une lettre à l'adresse d'Hermione pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kreattur. Il confia la lèvre à sa chouette Artémis puis il partit s'habiller pour aller chercher Teddy. Il s'habilla en moldu, désirant promener son filleul dans le monde moldu, ils étaient ainsi à l'abri des journalistes et surtout de Rita Skeeter. Il transplana donc sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter d'être vu par les moldus lorsqu'il arriverait dans la rue d'Andromeda. Une fois arrivé et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il retira sa cape. Il s'avança vers la maison d'Andromeda et toqua à la porte. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, le visage rayonnant.

« Il est très pressé de te voir », fit Andromeda en lui indiquant une poussette avec un bambin assis.

Teddy arborait des cheveux noir de jais avec un épi à l'arrière et de grands yeux verts émeraudes.

« Quand je lui ai dit que parrain Harry allait venir le voir, il s'est tout de suite changé, sourit-elle. Il t'aime tellement !

- Il est adorable, fit Harry en souriant. Il sait se contrôler en présence des moldus maintenant ou pas ? De toute façon je lui mettrais un bonnet, c'est l'hiver, ça passera inaperçu.

- Oui c'est plus sage, approuva Andromeda. Tu sais qu'il commence à parler, il a huit mois maintenant, c'est normal, mais ça fait toujours quelque chose…

- Ah ouais ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Il sait dire mamie, lança Andromeda avec un grand sourire. Et aussi bleu, il dit « bleu » quand il a les cheveux bleus, ça doit être sa couleur préférée, Dora… Dora faisait pareil avec le rose », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, Harry prit la poussette de Teddy puis ils partirent se promener. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc et Harry s'assit sur un banc, puis il prit Teddy sur ses genoux.

« Alors tu parles maintenant ? fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Agagagaaga, répondit Teddy en hochant la tête.

- Traduction ?

- Dadadadada.

- Hum… on va aller loin…

- Ari ! fit Teddy.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit Harry. …Hé !... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!

- Ari, répéta Teddy.

- Tu sais dire mon prénom ! s'étonna Harry. Tu sais dire mon prénom ! Waaaouh ! Mais c'est génial ! Tu veux que je t'achète une glace ? Ah non, il fait trop froid… Tiens j'ai une barre de chocolat de chez Honeydukes, tu peux manger ça maintenant ?

- Dadadadada.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit Harry.

Ils retournèrent chez Andromeda en milieu d'après-midi après avoir passée de nombreuses heures ensembles. Teddy ne pleurait jamais et passait son temps à sourire.

« Au revoir Teddy ! fit Harry lorsqu'il partit de chez Andromeda.

- Aoir Ari !

- Il s'améliore de jour en jour ! » se pâma Andromeda.

Harry transplana et se retrouva au Chemin de Traverse. C'était le moment de faire ce qu'il redoutait de faire depuis quelques mois. Il avait bien réfléchit, il pouvait l'acheter maintenant sans pour autant devoir faire _la chose _immédiatement.

Il entra dans la Bijouterie Magique après s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait.

« Bonjour, fit Harry à la vieille sorcière derrière le comptoir.

- Ah vous revoilà monsieur, sourit-elle. Vous venez encore admirer nos jolis bijoux ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Aujourd'hui, je viens en acheter un… »

En sortant de la boutique, Harry vérifia à trente reprises que son paquet était bien dans sa poche. Maintenant qu'il l'avait achetée, il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait faire _la chose_ en question. Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer intérieurement ce que c'était. Il avait beau avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tué un Basilic, combattu un dragon, mené plusieurs batailles contre des mangemorts, cambriolé Gringotts, infiltré le ministère et bien d'autres choses, mais il devenait soudainement paniqué lorsqu'il pensait à… _la chose._

Il transplana chez lui et déposa son paquet sur sa table de nuit. Il redescendit et se dirigea dans son jardin où la tombe de Kreattur semblait gigantesque. Décidant de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il rentra à l'intérieur. Il regarda sa montre, il était déjà vingt heures. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se prépara à dîner. Il mangea en silence et se sentit extrêmement et désagréablement seul. Il avait pour habitude de discuter avec Kreattur.

Après avoir mangé, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Ginny devait être disponible à cette heure-ci… Il attrapa son miroir et l'appela. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit de longs cheveux roux mouillés apparaître sur son miroir.

« Ginny ! sourit Harry.

- Salut Harry, » fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce très lumineuse et il avait l'impression d'entendre le bruit de l'eau.

« Tu es où là ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, dans la salle de bain des préfets, je prends un bain, rigola-t-elle.

- J'espère que tu ne réponds pas aux autres gens quand tu es dans ton bain, blagua-t-il.

- Très drôle ! fit-elle. Comme tu n'as pas appelé hier, je me suis dit que tu appellerais aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas manquer ton appel…

- Oui, désolé, Ron est venu à la maison, il est resté tard et… Kreattur est devenu tout bizarre, il s'est évanoui, on l'a emmené à Ste Mangouste mais ils ne voulaient pas le soigner, il est mort… expliqua doucement Harry.

- Kreattur est mort ?! s'étonna Ginny en ouvrant grand la bouche. Oh Harry, je suis désolée…

- Ca ne fait rien, ça… ça devait arriver…

- Tout de même, je n'en reviens pas qu'ils n'aient pas voulu le soigner ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Ouais… j'ai envoyé une lettre à Hermione pour lui expliquer, pour qu'elle rajoute ça dans son projet de la S.A.L.E, elle n'a pas encore du recevoir ma lettre… fit Harry.

- Non, elle m'en aurait parlé, répondit Ginny.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'épaule ?! s'étonna Harry en remarquant une tâche foncée sur l'épaule de Ginny.

- Veux-tu bien regarder ma tête quand je te parle, au lieu de regarder plus bas, plaisanta Ginny.

- C'est juste que ça se voit, se justifia Harry en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'épaule ?

- Rien, je me suis pris un Cognard hier pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch…

- J'ai été ton capitaine, Ginny, souffla Harry, tu ne te prends jamais de Cognards, dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'épaule !

- Rien ! C'est un Cognard ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- D'accord si tu le dis… fit Harry. Au fait, tu n'as pas de sorties à Pré-au-lard avant les vacances de Noël ?

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Dommage, heureusement qu'on est déjà en fin novembre, on se voit dans un peu plus de trois semaines…

- Et ça fait déjà trois semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vus…

- Voit le côté positif, on va passer nos vacances rien que tous les deux, sourit Harry.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Ginny en souriant.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques ! dit-il.

- Tu me manques aussi… Viens à Poudlard ! ajouta-t-elle en blaguant.

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Ouais ! Je t'attends dans mon bain, et il n'y a presque plus de mousse, si ça peut te motiver hahaha, fit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Fais gaffe, je risquerais de te prendre au mot ! dit-il en souriant.

- Mais prends-moi au mot ! »

Ils discutèrent encore de nombreuses minutes puis finirent par se dire au revoir. Après cela, Harry rangea son miroir puis attrapa le paquet qu'il avait acheté l'après-midi. Il l'ouvrit et l'admira longuement. Il avait fait le bon choix. Dés la première fois qu'il avait vu cette bague, il avait su que c'était la bonne. Il regarda la gravure magique qu'il avait fait faire et les prénoms _« Ginny & Harry »_ bougeaient lentement et brillaient. Il la rangea dans son écrin qu'il reposa sur sa table de chevet. Maintenant, le plus dur serait de trouver le bon moment, la bonne manière et surtout le courage pour faire… _la chose._

Harry s'endormit bien vite ce soir-là mais fit un rêve étrange dans lequel il était dans un restaurant avec Ginny, et Kreattur les servait, cela n'avait rien d'étrange jusqu'au moment où Kreattur prit un couteau et se trancha la tête sur leur table. Sa tête roula jusqu'à Ginny et elle découvrit la bague à l'intérieur de la tête de Kreattur. Harry s'était levé et avait hurlé «N'est-ce pas original ? ». Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il tenta de chasser de son esprit son rêve complètement fou et se prépara pour aller au travail. Après avoir déjeuné et s'être bien préparé, il transplana jusqu'au ministère.

Une fois arrivé au Bureau des Aurors, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où son ami, Adrian Levis l'attendait déjà. Les autres Aurors entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent également. Leur chef, Gawain Robards, entra en dernier et commença à parler.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais envoyer quelqu'un faire un petit retour en enfance, j'ai une mission à Poudlard… »

Harry ouvrit grand ses oreilles, il avait envie de lever la main et de se porter volontaire mais il savait qu'il aurait l'air puéril.

« Potter, fit Gawain.

- Oui ? »

Gawain allait-il vraiment lui proposer d'aller à Poudlard ? Il pourrait voir Ginny ! Il sentit ses entrailles commencer à danser la conga lorsqu'il fut calmé par Gawain qui lui dit :

« Je t'y aurais bien envoyé, Romeo, mais tu risques de squatter le dortoir de ta Juliette au lieu de faire ton travail.

- Non ! fit Harry. Je… je l'aurais fait correctement… Et en plus je ne peux même pas aller dans son dortoir, il y a un sortilège de Glisseo qui empêche les garçons d'y monter.

- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, grogna Gawain. Williamson, tu iras à Poudlard. Tu vas interroger Ezra Crossman, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sur sa relation avec la famille Malefoy.

- Mais… fit Harry, c'est moi qui vous ait dit de l'interroger, je devrais le faire…

- Le jour où tu m'as rapporté tes infos, tu m'as parlé de Rodolphus Lestrange caché aux Etats-Unis. On pense qu'il est au Texas à Dallas. Donc toi et Levis vous allez y allez.

- Nous allons au Texas ?! s'étonna Adrian.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Gawain. Vous partez demain à midi en Portoloin, il sera six heures du matin à Dallas, vous aurez la journée pour trouver Lestrange et d'autres Mangemorts si possible…Ce matin vous allez étudier les endroits où ils peuvent se cacher puis vous êtes libres pour l'après-midi. »

Harry et Adrian sortirent puis s'installèrent à leur bureau.

« Dallas… tu connais un peu Dallas ? demanda Adrian à Harry.

- Je ne suis jamais sorti du Royaume-Uni, répondit Harry. Je sais juste qu'au Texas, les moldus s'habillent avec des chemises à carreaux, des jeans, des bottes et des grands chapeaux c'est des… ah, comment on dit déjà… Dudley regardait des films sur ça… les… coboilles…

- Ah ! Les cow-boys ! Oui tu as raison c'est au Texas ! Du coup on devra s'habiller comme ça pour passer inaperçu… fit Adrian.

- Oui, il va falloir qu'on passe au magasin après alors…

- La ville de Dallas est quand même énorme, tu penses qu'ils pourraient se cacher où ?

- Je vois mal les Mangemorts se cacher dans des endroits moldus, ils se sentent trop bien pour ça, répondit Harry. Il faudrait trouver les endroits sorciers et surtout les endroits mal fréquentés du type Tête de Sanglier, tu vois…

- Je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose sur les endroits magiques des Etats-Unis… c'était à la bibliothèque de Poudlard… je ne me rappelle plus du nom du livre… ah oui ! _Villes et lieux magiques des Etats-Unis d'Amérique _tu crois qu'au département de la coopération magique internationale ils ont ce livre ?

- Sûrement, fit Harry. Tu peux y aller toi ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de voir Percy, il a tendance à me parler comme si j'étais le ministre, c'est un peu… lourd… »

Adrian sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros livre sous le bras.

« C'est bon ! Tous les lieux magiques sont cités dans ce livre et ils sont classés par état, on a juste besoin d'aller à la lettre T… voilà… Texas ! Hum… il n'y a que deux endroits magiques à Dallas, dans le Downtown Dallas dans le quartier des Arts, il y a un passage par la cathédrale de Santuario de Guadalupe, ça mène à un espèce de Chemin de Traverse mais ça s'appelle _El lugar desconocido _et il y aurait une rue malfamée du style allée des Embrumes une fois que tu es là-bas qui s'appelle _El lugar de los perdidos_ .

- Pourquoi c'est en espagnol ? demanda Harry.

- Le Texas est un état bilingue anglais et espagnol…en fait, il appartenait au Mexique avant…

- D'accord… et quel est le deuxième endroit magique au Texas ?

- L'hôpital mais ça m'étonne qu'il y ait des mangemorts là-bas tu ne crois pas ? fit Adrian.

- Tu as raison, il doit probablement être dans le Lougare Désconossido

- _Lugar desconocido _tu devrais vraiment apprendre l'espagnol, tu pars à Cuba dans moins d'un mois, mec » dit Adrian.

Après avoir préparé leur visite, ils sortirent du ministère et se dirigèrent vers le Londres moldu pour acheter des habits de cow-boy.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils font pour porter ça, se plaignit Harry. C'est trop moulant.

- Prend la taille d'au-dessus, personnellement je trouve que le chapeau est stylé, commenta Adrian.

- Il est surtout très encombrant. »

Après avoir fait leurs achats, ils décidèrent d'aller boire une Bierraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur.

« Alors tu fais quoi ce soir, tu vas chez ta belle-famille ? demanda Adrian.

- Ce n'est pas ma belle-famille, rectifia Harry. C'est la famille de mon meilleur ami et de ma petite amie.

- Oui bon ce sera bientôt ta belle-famille, tu as acheté la bague ? »

Adrian était la seule personne à laquelle Harry avait confié ses intentions. Il était déjà passé par là étant fiancé, et de plus, Harry ne pouvait pas demander conseil à Ron au risque de se faire décapiter.

« Oui, je l'ai achetée hier…

- Et tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, soupira Harry.

- Pendant votre voyage, je pense que c'est parfait, conseilla Adrian.

- Non… c'est trop tôt, j'y arriverais jamais.

- Alors pose-toi la question : auras-tu une autre aussi bonne occasion ? Parce qu'après elle retournera à Poudlard, et après Poudlard tu m'as dit qu'elle intégrera peut-être une équipe de Quidditch… Ca va être compliqué d'avoir ce genre de vacances.

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué ? se morfondit Harry.

- T'inquiètes, mec, le plus dur c'est de le faire, tu verras qu'une fois que ce sera fait, ce sera génial, la minute qui va suivre… ou plutôt les heures qui vont suivre vont être fantastiques. Je me rappelle quand je lui avais demandé, on a passé toute la nuit à…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! rigola Harry. Si elle dit non, ça risque d'être tendu…

- Elle ne peut pas dire non, soupira Adrian. T'es le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, même moi je te dirais oui.

-…

- Façon de parler, calme-toi », ricana Adrian.

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Harry décida de déposer ses affaires chez lui avant d'aller au Terrier. Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu en ce qui concernait sa demande. Il avait encore presque un mois pour y réfléchir mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas avant le prochain millénaire. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, le prochain millénaire n'était que dans un an et un mois.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, et après avoir attendu le « Bonjour Maître Harry » de Kreattur qui ne viendrait plus jamais, Harry transplana au Terrier. Il faisait bien plus froid là-bas et il resserra sa cape contre lui. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Mme Weasley dans le salon et non pas dans la cuisine comme à son ordinaire.

« Bonjour Harry, fit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Nous mangeons chez Bill et Fleur aujourd'hui, nous attendons juste Arthur, j'ai déjà prévenu Ron et George, ils nous rejoignent là-bas. Ah, Arthur arrive », ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur franchit la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour Mollynette… euh Molly, rectifia-t-il en voyant Harry. Bonjour Harry.

- Nous mangeons chez Bill et Fleur, vous voulez y allez en Poudre de Cheminette ? demanda Molly.

- Je transplanerais », fit Harry qui détestait voyager en poudre de Cheminette.

Il transplana puis lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par un magnifique couché de soleil, il respira l'odeur de la mer puis lorsqu'Arthur et Molly arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bill et Fleur. En passant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la tombe de Dobby et une vague de nostalgie et de tristesse l'envahit.

Ron et George était déjà avec Bill et Fleur lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« Venez, prenez un verre, on a une très bonne nouvelle ! fit Bill. Installez-vous ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous puis lorsque ce fut le silence total, Fleur annonça :

« Le bébé est une fille !

- Oh fantastique ! s'exclama Molly les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est la première fille Weasley depuis Ginny et avant elle, il n'y en avait pas eu pendant sept générations ! fit Arthur en souriant.

- Vous avez des idées de prénoms ? demanda Harry.

- Fleur veut que ce soit un prénom français, elle en a marre de tout ce qui est anglais, sourit Bill.

- Je veux être capable de prononcer correctement le prénom de mon enfant, c'est normal n'est-ce pas Arry ? » dit Fleur.

Harry acquiesça puis ils passèrent au repas. Il remarqua que George semblait aller mieux même si parfois il s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'une phrase comme si quelqu'un allait la finir. Il semblait se remettre doucement mais sûrement. A la surprise de tout le monde, George fit une annonce à la fin du repas.

« Je voulais vous dire quelque chose, moi aussi, je préfère que vous l'appreniez de ma bouche plutôt qu'autrement. Voilà, je sors avec Angelina.

- Angelina Johnson ? fit Harry.

- Elle ne sortait pas avec…avec Fred ? s'étonna Ron.

- Non, enfin ils se voyaient de temps en temps mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensembles. Elle… elle m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps et c'est sérieux entre nous, je voulais donc vous le dire.

- Tu es sûr que… qu'elle ne te voit pas comme… je ne sais pas une substitution ? s'essaya Molly. Je veux dire, es-tu bien sûre que ses sentiments sont…

- Oui maman, répondit George. Tu sais très bien que Fred et moi n'étions… ne sommes pas interchangeables.

- D'accord, je voulais juste être sûre, conclut-elle. Eh bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle alors ! »

Tout le monde le félicita comme ils avaient félicité Bill et Fleur pour leur bébé.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur dernière coupe de champagne, Harry prit congé, il avait sa mission le lendemain et voulait être bien reposé.

Une fois au square Grimmaurd, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit cette fois-ci sans faire de rêves étranges.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla puis enfila sa tenue de cow-boy. Il prépara un sac à dos avec sa cape d'invisibilité, une bouteille d'eau et de quoi manger au cas où. Si la chasse aux Horcruxes lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il fallait toujours avoir de la nourriture sur soi.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il transplana au ministère où tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Il était vrai que sa tenue était très voyante parmi les capes noires ou bleu marines des employés du ministère. Une fois au Bureau des Aurors, il attendit Adrian qui arriva quelques minutes après lui puis ensembles, ils toquèrent au bureau de Gawain.

« Ah vous êtes là, grogna-t-il. Ils s'habillent comme ça les moldus ?

- Ouais, acquiesça Adrian.

- Super. Votre portoloin part dans quinze minutes. N'oubliez pas, ramenez-moi Lestrange mort ou vivant et, si possible, ses petits copains Mangemorts. Bonne chance. »

Lorsque le portoloin fut prêt, ils le touchèrent de leur doigt puis se fut l'habituelle sensation d'un crochet au nombril. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme.

« Ah ouais il est six heures du matin ici » fit Adrian.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la route principale en regardant la carte que Gawain leur avait fournie.

« On est arrivé ici, maintenant on est là, la cathédrale est à une dizaine de kilomètres. On devrait peut-être prendre un bus ou un métro, je ne sais pas s'il y en a ici… dit Harry.

- Y a des gens, on devrait leur demander, fit Adrian.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent du Texas, ils sont habillés comme nos Moldus à nous, les Moldus de Londres. »

Ils passèrent devant sans leur demander et ils entendirent les Moldus rigoler très fort.

« Vous allez au carnaval ? cria un des moldus.

- Où sont vos chevaux et vos fouets ? railla un autre.

- HIIIII HAAAAA ! » lança un troisième moldu.

Harry regarda Adrian avec curiosité.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont bourrés ? demanda Harry.

- Peut-être, fit Adrian.

- Ils sont fous ces moldus… »

Ils avancèrent pendant quelques mètres et recroisèrent des moldus qui, eux aussi, pouffèrent à leur arrivée.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien au Texas qu'ils s'habillent en cow-boy ? demanda Adrian.

- Certain, acquiesça Harry. C'est peut-être la journée du rire ou quelque chose du genre.

- La journée du rire ?

- Bah quoi, je fais des hypothèses, au moins. »

Ils s'approchèrent des moldus et Harry se lança.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous connaîtriez un moyen d'aller à la cathédrale…

- La cathédrale de Santuario de Guadalupe, termina Adrian. Révise ton espagnol, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Vous pouvez prendre le bus 452 sur le trottoir d'en face et vous vous arrêtez à l'arrêt Santuario de Guadalupe, répondit un vieux moldu.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Harry. Euh… c'est la journée du rire aujourd'hui ?

- Oh non, non, sourit le moldu, seulement vous êtes habillés en cow-boy.

- Il n'y a pas de cow-boy au Texas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si, si mais c'était à l'époque, maintenant on ne s'habille plus vraiment comme ça… »

Harry et Adrian se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Tu es vraiment stupide, tu aurais pu revoir tes sources, fit Adrian.

- Hé ! Au moins j'avais raison, avant ils portaient ça ! » s'indigna Harry.

Ils rangèrent leur chapeau dans leurs sacs et ils eurent l'air presque normaux. Le bus arriva et ils montèrent à bord. Au bout de quinze minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination puis s'approchèrent de la cathédrale.

« Tu sais comment trouver le passage ? demanda Harry.

- C'est juste là, fit Adrian en montrant le mur. Il faut juste taper une fois sur le mur avec la baguette et on passe à travers comme pour la voie 9 ¾ . »

En effet, après avoir tapoté le mur, ils pénétrèrent au travers et arrivèrent dans un grand quartier qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus magique. Cela ressemblait au Chemin de Traverse excepté que les chemins étaient beaucoup plus larges et qu'il y avait une grande place avec une fontaine au milieu.

« Spacieux, commenta Harry.

- C'est les States… »

Après avoir cherché une petite heure, ils finirent par trouver _El lugar de los perdidos_, l'allée qui était malfamée et virent quelques pubs. Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et l'enfila pour voir si Lestrange était dans un des pubs. Il rejoignit Adrian une demi-heure plus tard après avoir vérifié tous les pubs et bars.

« Personne, en tout cas pas de Lestrange, fit Harry en retirant sa cape.

- On devrait chercher dans les hôtels, les auberges… » proposa Adrian.

Ils entrèrent dans une auberge, montrèrent leur badge d'Auror et demandèrent à voir un relevé des noms des clients. Le nom de Rodolphus Lestrange était inscrit.

« Il est parti ? demanda Harry.

- Il est parti il y a une quinzaine de minutes, peut-être est-il parti déjeuner, en tout cas, ses affaires sont toujours là, les informa la sorcière de l'accueil.

- Très bien merci, fit Harry. Adrian, un de nous devrait rester là, et un autre devrait voir les restaurants, les cafés, pas forcément les malfamés…

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit doucement Adrian. Je viens de le voir par la fenêtre, il est juste là, sortons ! »

Ils sortirent de l'auberge à toute vitesse et virent Rodolphus Lestrange qui ne les avait visiblement pas vus et qui fumait un cigare.

« Bonjour », fit Harry.

Rodolphus sursauta et s'étouffa avec sa fumée, il fit un geste pour attraper sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« _Expelliarmus_, fit-il. _Stupéfix. _Sincèrement, c'était trop facile, il est où le piège ?

- Juste là » répondit Adrian.

Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts les encerclaient.

« Ah oui ça se complique, fit Harry. _Impedimenta ! Protego ! Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Levicorpus ! Protego !_

_- _Alors Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a peut-être pas réussi à te tuer mais nous nous y arriverons ! lança un des Mangemorts.

- Vraiment ? ricana Harry en lançant des sortilèges informulés. Vous vous croyez meilleurs que lui ? _Protego. »_

Harry n'avait plus qu'un Mangemort à combattre tandis qu'Adrian en avait encore deux. Il réussit à se débarrasser de son dernier Mangemort grâce à un _Petrificus Totalus, _ puis il se dépêcha d'aider Adrian. En deux minutes les deux derniers Mangemorts furent inconscients comme les autres.

« On a sept Mangemorts, c'est une très belle récolte, fit Adrian. Reste plus qu'à les attacher. »

En deux temps trois mouvements, Adrian attacha les sept Mangemorts ensembles puis ils transplanèrent au ministère en les tenant fermement. Une fois arrivés au ministère, Rodolphus Lestrange s'était réveillé et commençait à hurler.

« _Silencio, _fit Gawain. Excellent Potter et Levis, vous venez de gagnez un bonus, en l'espace de trois heures, vous m'avez ramené sept Mangemorts, c'est bien plus que ce que j'espérais. Rentrez chez vous, on va les amener à la justice magique… »

Harry et Adrian sortirent du Bureau, fiers d'eux.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé avec les Mangemorts, trois d'un coup ça faisait beaucoup, le remercia Adrian.

- Y a pas de quoi, t'aurais fait pareil pour moi, sourit Harry.

- Vas-y je te dois une Bierraubeurre pour la peine, fit Adrian.

- Ah bah je devrais te sauver la mise plus d'une fois » ricana Harry.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Et voilà ! Le chapitre était plus long, comme vous avez attendu un peu plus d'une semaine pour l'avoir, c'était le minimum à faire ! : P A bientôt pour la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre 11 après une grosse semaine d'attente ! J'essayerai d'écrire le chapitre 12 dés que je pourrais mais ce n'est pas évident avec mon travail d'été. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est encore une fois plutôt long : )

…. … … … … … …. … … … … … …. … … … … … …

**Maxepehy** : C'est moi qui te remercie ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise : D

**Echo** : Haha il y a eu confusion, ce n'est pas un suçon qu'elle a à l'épaule, je te laisse découvrir ça quelques lignes plus bas : P

**Morvedetroll **: Haha je ne suis pas non plus sûre que ce soit très français mais je vois que l'esprit de joie est là mdrr, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir, j'aimerais écrire plus souvent mais je travaille pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas évident mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux : )

…. … … … … … …. … … … … … …. … … … … … …

Et re merci aux autres que j'ai déjà remercié pour vos commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

Imbécile de Hooper, pensa Ginny, exaspérée en regardant son épaule endolorie. Alors qu'elle refusait encore une fois ses avances, il avait décidé de se montrer plus convaincant et lui avait donné un gros coup sur l'épaule. Elle l'avait immédiatement viré de l'équipe de Quidditch et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sans gardien et avec un énorme bleu en prime. Un bleu qu'Harry avait remarqué lors de leur dernière conversation sur leur miroir. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler considérant qu'elle était assez grande pour régler ce genre de problèmes toute seule. Hermione ne cessait de la réprimander.

« Parles-en à McGonagall » disait-elle.

Mais Ginny préférait régler cela seule. A la manière Weasley. Sa principale préoccupation pour l'instant était de trouver un nouveau gardien pour l'équipe. Il était hors de question qu'elle reprenne Geoffrey et il était hors de question qu'elle choisisse un de ces incapables qui s'étaient présentés aux essais. Cela ne lui laissait plus qu'une seule alternative. Vicky Frobisher.

Tout le monde savait que Vicky et Ginny ne s'entendait pas. Vicky était trop superficielle et imbue de sa personne pour s'entendre avec elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Après quelques jours de réflexion, Ginny finit par conclure que c'était la seule solution. Ainsi, un soir, lorsqu'elle était dans son dortoir, Ginny attendit l'arrivée de Vicky. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Ginny se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers elle.

« Vicky ? fit Ginny.

- Oui ? demanda la concernée en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Le poste de gardien t'intéresse toujours ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Vicky.

- Je ne vais pas te le proposer quinze fois, lâcha Ginny d'un ton exaspéré.

- Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'un nouveau gardien ? Je croyais qu'Hooper était meilleur…

- Hooper est… il n'a pas toutes les qualités requises, répondit brièvement Ginny. Alors ça t'intéresse ?

- Ouais bah ouais, fit Vicky.

- D'accord, tu dois juste me promettre de ne pas lancer de piques, ni à moi ni aux autres, tu n'es pas là pour critiquer ou faire ta star, compris ?

- Compris, acquiesça Vicky. Je… c'est quand le prochain entraînement ?

- Mardi, dix-neuf heures, je n'accepte pas les retards » répondit Ginny.

Vicky acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ginny quant à elle, redescendit dans la salle commune retrouver Hermione qui faisait ses devoirs.

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais ton devoir de sortilèges ? C'est pour la semaine prochaine ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ne remets pas à plus tard ce que tu peux faire maintenant, cita Hermione.

- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de vous amuser, lâcha ironiquement Ginny.

- Je vais m'amuser, j'ai finis mon devoir, fit Hermione en sortant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

- C'est quoi ton idée de l'amusement ? Tu vas faire ton devoir de métamorphose maintenant ? ricana Ginny.

- Non, je vais écrire à Ron, répondit Hermione.

- Mais enfin, ça ne sert à rien, il ne va pas répondre, fit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

- Merci », lâcha froidement Hermione.

Elle ne parla plus de la soirée et resta concentrée sur sa lettre. Ginny décida de remonter dans son dortoir et d'aller se coucher. Au moment où elle enfilait son pyjama, elle entendit le bruit de son miroir. Elle l'attrapa, tira les rideaux de son lits à baldaquins et jeta un _Assurdiato _pour que Parvati, Lavande et Vicky qui étaient dans le dortoir ne l'entendent pas. Elle répondit à l'appel d'Harry et sourit en le voyant.

« Hé ! fit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, comment tu vas ? demanda Harry.

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour l'affaire Crossman, j'ai toutes les réponses à nos questions, dit Harry.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui, l'auror chargé de l'interroger à terminé son enquête et j'ai demandé à la voir.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Ginny.

- Il a confirmé ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois, ses parents sont moldus, il habitait aux Etats-Unis et il est arrivé en Angleterre en 1995. Pourquoi ? Ses parents sont morts en 1995, ils ont été tués par des mangemorts. Crossman a fait quelques recherches et il a vu que les journaux britanniques niaient le retour de Voldemort et il a tilté. C'était en Angleterre que se trouvaient les mangemorts, les personnes qui avaient tué ses parents. Alors, il est venu ici pour essayer de découvrir qui les a tués. C'est ça les informations qu'il demande aux Malefoy Bien évidemment, ils ont tout vérifié, tout concorde, la date d'assassinat de ses parents, son arrivée, tout. Il pensait aux Lestrange, c'est pour ça qu'il parlait de lui, l'autre jour, puis il s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient encore à Azkaban lorsque ses parents ont été tués. Depuis, il n'a plus aucune piste. »

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Elle resta bouche-bée. Elle avait soupçonné cet homme, elle l'avait soupçonné d'être mauvais alors que ce n'était qu'une bonne personne qui cherchait qui lui avait causé tant de malheur. C'était un homme dont la famille avait été détruite et il cherchait un responsable. Elle savait ce que c'était. Lorsque Fred avait été tué, elle ne savait pas qui était le responsable, elle voulait le découvrir, elle voulait le venger, retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça, elle connaissait si bien ce sentiment… Comment avait-elle pu le soupçonner ? Elle se sentit mal tout à coup, dégoûtée d'elle-même et elle éprouvait un lourd sentiment de culpabilité…

« Ca va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit brièvement Ginny. Je… je vais me coucher, je… on parlera demain ou… ou un autre jour.

- Ginny ? commença à s'inquiéter Harry. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit légèrement Ginny. A plus tard », ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle rangea son miroir puis s'allongea sur son lit, songeuse. La guerre l'avait rendue paranoïaque, elle voyait le mal partout. Comment avait-elle pu se faire autant de films et d'illusions sur Crossman alors qu'en réalité, il était une bonne personne ?

Ginny dormit très peu cette nuit-là et le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle vit Hermione assise sur un fauteuil, certainement en train de fignoler un devoir. Ginny lui fit un signe de la main mais Hermione détourna le regard. Elle devait certainement être encore énervée par la remarque de Ginny sur Ron, la nuit dernière. Exaspérée, Ginny sortit de la salle commune seule. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle trop vite à son goût puis elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondors où Neville, Dean et Seamus discutaient avec animation.

« Hé ! Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Ginny en s'installant à côté de Neville.

- De toi, répondit Seamus. C'est vrai que tu as pris Vicky pour remplacer Geoffrey dans l'équipe ?

- Oui, fit Ginny. Comment vous savez ?

- Oh, Vicky l'a dit à Parvati qui me l'a dit, dit Seamus. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Non, mais on verra bien, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- Mais Geoffrey était un bon gardien, renchérit Dean. Pourquoi vouloir le remplacer dans un premier temps ?

- Tu te souviens de Cormac McLaggen ? Il est presque aussi désagréable que lui, lança Ginny en lançant des éclairs de ses yeux.

- Il est sympa avec moi, fit Dean, après chaque entraînement, on discute ensemble et…

- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à aller former une petite équipe de Quidditch rien que tous les deux si vous vous aimez tant », répliqua Ginny d'une voix furieuse.

Dean la regarda d'un air surpris mais ne dit rien et replongea toute son attention sur son bol de céréales.

Ginny posa son toast sur son assiette et s'en alla sans finir son petit déjeuner. Enervée contre tout le monde, elle monta les escaliers puis parcourut un couloir et s'arrêta un moment pour vérifier que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son sac. Elle se releva et remarqua un mur familier en face d'elle. Haussant les sourcils, elle avança vers celui-ci. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui rappelait. Elle avança quelques mètres et vit une porte également familière. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. C'était des toilettes.

Avec horreur, Ginny se rappela qu'il s'agissait des toilettes menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Pendant des années, elle avait évité cet étage pour ne pas retomber dessus. Mais ce matin-là, elle était tellement énervée et tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

Cela signifiait donc que le mur qui lui avait parut tant familier… était le mur où Tom Jedusor l'avait fait écrire des messages, dont le message de sa propre mort… Elle n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs de cette année-là et moins elle en avait, mieux elle s'en portait… Ginny frissonna puis au moment où elle allait se décider à sortir des toilettes, elle entendit une petite voix.

« Qui est là ? »

Ginny se retourna en sursautant et aperçut Mimi Geignarde assise sur un lavabo.

« Euh, je me suis trompée de porte… je… j'allais partir… » balbutia Ginny.

Mimi Geignarde la regarda avec méfiance.

« Je t'ai déjà vue par ici, non ? fit-elle.

- Non, répondit Ginny. Je ne suis jamais venue ici…

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me mentez tous, répliqua furieusement Mimi les larmes aux yeux. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas de souvenirs parce que je suis morte ? »

Sur ce, elle lâcha un sanglot puis se jeta dans la cuvette des toilettes la plus proche.

Roulant des yeux, Ginny sortit des toilettes en se jurant de toujours continuer à éviter cet étage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour arriver en cours de métamorphose. Elle fixa son sac sur son épaule et commença à sprinter dans les escaliers sans se retourner pour fixer le mur qui jadis avait annoncé sa mort.

Elle arriva en salle de métamorphose à peine quelques secondes après l'heure. McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire et Ginny s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione. Cependant cette dernière éloigna ses affaires vers le coin de la table et se plaça aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Ginny la regarda avec exaspération. C'était puéril, tout ça parce qu'elle avait dit que Ron ne répondrait pas à sa lettre, après tout n'avait-elle pas raison ? D'accord, elle aurait peut-être du faire preuve de tact mais Weasley et tact ne rimaient pas, tout le monde le savait bien. Après une heure à tenter de métamorphoser un bâton en table basse, le professeur McGonagall les autorisa à sortir de la classe. Ginny suivit Hermione et la rattrapa en courant à moitié.

« Hermione ! s'écria Ginny. Tu veux bien arrêter de m'éviter comme si tu avais cinq ans ? »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir puis daigna s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier, fit Ginny, je n'aurais pas du dire ça pour Ron, j'ai manqué de tact. »

A la plus grande surprise de Ginny, Hermione fondit en larmes. Paniquée, Ginny fit des yeux ronds.

« Hermione… ça va ?

- Oui, je… désolée… c'est juste que… tu as raison, il ne répond jamais à mes lettres, c'est déjà la troisième que je lui envoie et je n'ai toujours pas de réponses…

- Tu sais, c'est Ron, il n'écrit jamais à personne, enfin il le fait genre une fois de temps en temps mais… enfin je croyais que tu le savais, tu as été son amie pendant sept ans tu sais comment… commença Ginny.

- Je sais, soupira Hermione en séchant ses larmes, je pensais juste qu'il m'écrirait plus étant donné que je ne suis plus son amie mais sa petite amie.

- Ron n'est… pas très doué… poursuivit Ginny, je peux lui écrire une lettre si tu veux pour lui expliquer quelques bonnes manières…

- Non, ça ira, ça ne fait rien, je… de toute façon il ne reste que trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël, je vais bientôt le voir… »

Après avoir réconforté Hermione, elles se dirigèrent en cours d'Etudes des Runes où Ginny expliqua à Hermione ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté sur Crossman.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, fit Hermione. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien qui clochait chez lui.

- Tu n'en étais pas si sûre après que je t'aie raconté ce que j'avais entendu à Pré-au-lard, répliqua Ginny.

- Peut-être mais maintenant tout se justifie. Enfin… tu devrais peut-être traduire ton texte plus rapidement, il ne reste que vingt minutes de cours ! ajouta Hermione d'un air outré.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais sérieusement d'obtenir cet Aspic-là », murmura Ginny sans qu'Hermione ne l'entende.

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Ginny entra en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal mais redoutait de voir le visage de celui qu'elle avait soupçonné d'être mauvais pendant ces derniers mois. Elle se sentait tellement coupable… Et s'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'avait traqué, espionné, qu'elle avait enquêté, qu'elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas… Et s'il savait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'un Auror l'avait interrogé ? La boule au ventre, elle entra dans la salle et voulut se placer au fond de la salle mais Hermione insista pour qu'elles s'asseyent à leur place habituelle, au premier rang. Elle s'assit et vit passer Geoffrey Hooper accompagné de Seamus et de Dean. Hooper lui jeta un regard mauvais puis s'installa quelques rangées derrière.

Le cours commença et Ginny fixait le professeur Crossman. Elle lui apportait un regard nouveau. La longue cicatrice qu'il avait sur le visage, à quoi était-elle due ? Longtemps elle avait pensé qu'il s'était fait ça pendant la guerre en train de se battre… Avant, elle pensait qu'il était de l'autre côté, du mauvais côté et que cette cicatrice n'était qu'une punition. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait qu'il avait du l'obtenir tandis qu'il traquait les assassins de ses parents, qu'il avait reçu injustement cette blessure par des Mangemorts, que cette cicatrice était la marque, le symbole de son combat pour venger ses parents, ses parents qu'il aimait, sa famille. Et aujourd'hui, elle l'admirait, elle l'admirait de vouloir se venger et de retrouver ceux qui l'avaient privés du bonheur d'avoir une famille. Car elle, elle savait ce qu'était d'avoir une famille. Et elle avait perdu un être aimé, Fred, elle savait ce qu'il devait ressentir, il devait ressentir ce manque, cette sensation incontrôlable, ce serrement dans le cœur lorsqu'il devait penser aux anciens souvenirs, aux instants du passé qui ne reviendront jamais et même avec l'accomplissement de la vengeance, même avec la justice, jamais il ne retrouverait le bonheur d'être avec une famille.

« Miss Weasley ? »

Quelqu'un l'appelait-il ?

« Miss Weasley ? »

La voix semblait trop lointaine. C'était certainement les fantômes du passé qui l'appelaient. Fred, Colin, Remus, Tonks, cela devait être eux… La voix sembla s'étouffer. Quelqu'un la secoua et elle reprit ses esprits. C'était Hermione qui l'avait secouée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde la fixait. Crossman la regarda et répéta…

« Miss Weasley, vous allez bien ?

- Euh… oui, désolée je… j'étais… dans mes pensées…

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous semblez bien pâle, vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça ira, merci » répondit Ginny.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la classe, ils avaient tous détourné le regard sauf Hooper qui la regardait d'un air moqueur. Quel imbécile !

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Ginny sortit de la classe la première et prit le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, la journée était enfin finie.

« Alors Weasley, tu as l'air déboussolée, tu ne veux pas que je te réconforte ? » lança une voix derrière elle.

Encore la voix d'Hooper. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et attrapa sa baguette avant de se retourner.

« Tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour ? lâcha Ginny d'une voix menaçante.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, la moitié des filles de l'école tueraient pour ça…

- Je pense que tu as une trop grande estime de toi-même, tu es parti faire un sondage pour sortir ça ? Ou tu te bases sur des statistiques ? La moitié qui veut bien ce sont des premières et deuxièmes années, non ? lâcha moqueusement Ginny.

- Non, fit Geoffrey énervé. Allez, sors avec moi et je te laisse tranquille.

- Tu as une très belle conception des relations dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu te constitue des amis ? Tu les forces à t'apprécier en les menaçant ?

- C'est faux. Allez, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu veux être encore plus suppliée pour donner l'impression que tu es extrêmement demandée ?

- Non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, parce que comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai déjà un petit ami, ensuite, je ne t'apprécie pas, et enfin, tu me dégoutes, énuméra Ginny.

- Tu as déjà un petit ami, s'esclaffa Geoffrey. Harry Potter, hein ? C'est bon tu es sortie quelques temps avec lui, tu as eu ton moment de gloire, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non, tu peux le lâcher maintenant, être avec quelqu'un de normal…

- Mon moment de gloire ?! s'énerva Ginny. Je ne suis pas avec lui pour me faire de la pub ou pour être célèbre, je suis avec lui parce que je l'aime, or toi je ne t'aime pas donc si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais m'en aller avant que tu ne continue à dire d'autres choses insensées…

- Tu n'es pas très maline, tu sais, si c'est toi qui le quittes, tu seras LA fille qui a largué Harry Potter, si tu le laisses te larguer, tu seras une des innombrables filles qu'Harry Potter aura eu et qui s'est faite avoir. Te fais pas d'illusions, tu crois vraiment que ça va durer pour toujours avec lui ? »

Ginny esquissa un sourire et s'approcha doucement de Geoffrey. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle souleva son genou et lui donna un énorme coup dans l'entrejambe.

« Voilà la seule chose que je te ferais, y'a rien d'autre à espérer »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis que Geoffrey se tordait de douleur derrière elle. Cela lui apprendra, pensa Ginny. De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer sa relation avec Harry ? D'accord, il avait peut-être raison sur le fait que cela ne durera peut-être pas pour toujours, après tout, qu'en savaient-ils ? Ils étaient trop jeunes pour savoir s'ils passeraient l'éternité ensemble. Elle le voulait, certes, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Harry le veuille également. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils auraient tout leur temps ? Ou bien Geoffrey avait-il raison et son temps avec Harry était-il compté ? Elle essaya de dégager cette pensée de son esprit. Bien sûr que non, Harry l'aimait, pourquoi voudrait-il se débarrasser d'elle ? Geoffrey ne connaissait pas Harry. Peut-être le voyait-il comme quelqu'un profitant de sa célébrité, voulant être au cœur de l'attention des femmes… mais Ginny, le connaissait, lui, elle savait qu'Harry voulait simplement une vie normale et qu'il n'irait jamais chercher une autre alors qu'il l'avait elle. De toute façon, il avait été toujours trop maladroit avec les filles, comment pourrait-il s'en trouver une autre, tenta de se rassurer Ginny. Quoi qu'il était Harry Potter, toutes les filles au monde, sans exception, seraient plus qu'enchantées de sortir avec lui… Mais c'est toi qui l'a, pensa Ginny. Toi et personne d'autre.

Imbécile d'Hooper ! Voilà qu'il tentait d'induire le doute dans son esprit ! Pourvu qu'il souffre encore de son coup.

Au fil des jours, Hooper ne tenta plus d'obliger Ginny à sortir avec lui, cependant, lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder d'un regard noir et de l'insulter tout bas. Ginny n'y faisait pas attention et gardait la tête haute, comme toujours.

Durant les entraînements de Quidditch, elle ne regretta pas d'avoir choisi Vicky, cette dernière semblait avoir mit sa rancune de côté et jouait très bien. Elle arrêtait la plupart des buts, sauf ceux de Ginny et quelques uns de Demelza qui avait pris beaucoup de puissance. Vicky parvenait à bloquer les tirs de Demelza mais elle les envoyait avec tant de force que souvent Vicky passait au travers du but avec le Souaffle contre elle. A part ça, Ginny était très fière de son équipe. Ils avaient encore du temps pour s'entraîner, leur prochain match n'était qu'en janvier, qui plus est, à la fin du mois.

Un soir, après l'entraînement, Ginny resta dans son bureau de capitaine, adjacent aux vestiaires afin d'écrire sur le tableau ce qu'ils devraient préparer et travailler à la prochaine séance. En sortant, elle enfila son manteau puis ferma son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit.

« _Lumos_ » murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit une silhouette assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle s'approcha doucement, sa baguette toujours tendue devant elle. C'était Vicky.

« Vicky ? s'étonna Ginny. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum… oui, excuse-moi, je croyais que tout le monde était parti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ginny.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va aller… » marmonna Vicky en séchant ses joues.

Ginny soupira puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, quand ça ne va pas, j'aime bien que quelqu'un soit là, pour en parler, j'aime bien savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de moi, ça m'aide à me sentir mieux et… être seule ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux, au contraire…

- Je… ce n'est rien…

- Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment appréciées mais je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule alors que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, tu sais, je suis d'assez bons conseils et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je… commença Ginny.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aime pas, sanglota Vicky. Au contraire, je t'admire, tu es… tu as tout ! Tout ce que tu veux, tu l'as !

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ginny, gênée.

- Si ! répliqua Vicky. Tu es intelligente, tu as des bonnes notes, tu es jolie, tous les garçons veulent sortir avec toi, tu sors avec Harry Potter, tes frères sont connus, ils ont une boutique de farces et attrapes…

- Mon frère est mort ! la coupa Ginny.

- Mais tout le monde l'aimait, tu as une famille admirable, ton petit ami a sauvé le monde entier, tu es la star du Quidditch de Poudlard, tu vas certainement jouer en professionnelle et…

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier… fit Ginny.

- Bien sûr que si ! Enfin bon…

- Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça que tu pleurais ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- Oh non, c'est… je… je sortais avec Anthony, Anthony Goldstein…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny. Je ne savais pas.

- On ne voulait pas trop que ça se sache… Il devait sûrement avoir honte de moi. Il m'a quittée aujourd'hui…

- Je suis désolée, compatit Ginny. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'avait pas honte de toi, ne pense pas ça, il n'y a pas de raisons…

- Bien sûr que si, je suis stupide, je suis la blonde qui ne comprend jamais rien, qui rigole bêtement et qui essaye de se donner un air supérieur pour faire croire que je vaux un peu mieux que ça. C'est un Serdaigle, il est intelligente, il n'a pas besoin d'une idiote comme moi, je le comprends…

- Et toi, tu es une Gryffondor, tu n'as pas à te laisser abattre, tu es forte et courageuse et tu vas lui montrer que tu es indépendante, tu n'as pas besoin de lui… renchérit Ginny.

- Pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi ? Je t'ai critiquée pendant des années, je me suis moquée de toi pendant longtemps parce que tu étais amoureuse d'Harry et qu'il ne le remarquait même pas, je t'ai blessée et… tu me traites comme si j'avais été irréprochable…

- Parce que… je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas de raison de te détester même si, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été très sympa avec moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts non plus.

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre ? demanda Vicky.

- Hé bien, si on ne se lance plus de piques, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher… » sourit Ginny.

Ginny se leva et tendit la main à Vicky pour qu'elle se relève. Elles repartirent ensemble dans la tour de Gryffondor en discutant pour la première fois pendant sept ans de manière amicale.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas et Ginny était excité comme une puce. Elle se levait tous les jours de bonne humeur, participait joyeusement aux cours et sa nouvelle amitié avec Vicky la rendait beaucoup plus souriante car Vicky s'avérait être une fille pleine d'humour et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et Ginny appréciait cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant. Hermione, quant à elle, ne portait pas réellement Vicky dans son cœur, après tout, elles étaient complètement opposées mais elle se forçait à rester avec elles pour faire plaisir à Ginny. Ron avait fini par écrire à Hermione ce qui l'avait un peu radoucie.

« Miss Weasley et Miss Frobisher pouvez-vous cesser de lire des magazines pendant mon cours ? » fit le professeur McGonagall en cours de métamorphose.

Ginny rougit et Vicky rangea ses magazines dans son sac. Elles lisaient _Sorciere Hebdo _et un magazine moldu de prêt-à-porter. Ginny, ayant besoin d'affaires pour ses vacances à Cuba, essayait de trouver des habits moldus adéquats et des nouvelles robes de sorcières. Elle avait commencé à demander des conseils en tenues moldus à Hermione mais cette dernière lui assurait que les habits qu'elle possédait déjà étaient suffisants.

« Mais enfin, Hermione, elle part à CUBA avec son PETIT AMI, elle ne va pas rester en sweat à capuche ! Tu es sûre que tu es née-moldue ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être calée en habits, en tout cas ! » répétait inlassablement Vicky.

Elle avait donc préféré laisser Vicky s'occuper de sa garde robe.

Plus tard, Ginny se retrouva avec Luna en cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques. Cette dernière disait à Ginny qu'elle allait partir au Groenland pour les vacances de son père pour essayer de trouver des Lutins de Neige. Ginny n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était les Lutins de Neige mais elle lui sourit en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son escapade. Elles se séparèrent dans le Hall, où Ginny regagna la tour de Gryffondor et Luna celle de Serdaigle. En montant les escaliers, elle vit Geoffrey au coin d'un couloir. Elle prétendit ne pas l'avoir vu et pris un autre chemin. Elle marcha quelques mètres puis se retrouva face à Geoffrey. Bon sang, on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, non ? pensa Ginny en se rappelant de ce qu'Hermione lui racontait depuis des années.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit Ginny.

- Tu as été très méchante avec moi l'autre jour, j'essayais d'être sympa avec toi et toi tu…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, je t'ai dit que je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! s'énerva Ginny.

- Oh l'envie m'est vite passée, ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais juste te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, tu ne vas pas dire non, après tout les Weasley vous n'avez pas un sou… »

Et Geoffrey lui donna un coup de poing sur le nez. Ginny vacilla et faillit tomber.

« MAIS CA VA PAS ! hurla Ginny en sortant sa baguette et en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. ESPECE DE TARE ! _Impedimenta »_, lança-t-elle en le voyant se rapprocher.

Il se releva et fonça vers elle encore une fois le poing levé.

« _Tarentallegra, _fit-elle. Quoi, t'es obligé de te battre comme un moldu, t'as aucun sort dans ta manche, t'es obligé de te servir de tes poings ?

- Ginny ! » s'écria une voix derrière elle.

C'était Hermione qui arrivait en courant.

« J'étais à l'autre bout du couloir, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle. Quant à toi, Hooper, je te mets une retenue et je vais en parler au professeur McGonagall, lança-t-elle avec dédain à Geoffrey.

- Tu ne peux pas me…

- Je suis préfète-en-chef, je peux te mettre des retenues tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année si ça me chante. Maintenant, dégage.», menaça Hermione.

Geoffrey s'en alla en pestant et Hermione se retourna vers Ginny.

« Laisse moi voir ton nez, _Episkey_, _Tergeo. _C'est bon tu n'as plus rien…Mais qu'est-ce…

- Merci, je ne voulais vraiment pas aller à l'infirmerie pour ça, Madame Pomfresh m'aurait demandé comment je…

- Je vais quand même en parler à McGonagall, répliqua Hermione.

- Non ! lâcha Ginny. Je gère ça toute seule, je maîtrise la…

- Tu ne maîtrises rien du tout, Ginny ! Arrête de refuser mon aide ! Une fois que McGonagall sera au courant, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne viendra plus t'harceler !

- C'est ça, et après il va m'harceler parce que je suis une gentille petite balance qui ne sait pas se défendre toute seule et qui est parti tout balancer aux professeurs ! Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir ! riposta Ginny.

- Bon sang mais toi et Harry vous êtes pareils, vous allez me rendre folle, lui non plus ne voulait pas dénoncer Ombrage lorsqu'elle le faisait écrire avec son sang mais c'est moi qui suis parti dénoncer ça, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous vous débrouillez tout seul quand vous ne le pouvez pas ?!

- Parce que nous sommes des Gryffondors, que nous sommes courageux et que nous réglons nos problèmes tout seuls !

- Mais arrêtez avec vos principes de Gryffondors ! Dans un an, nous cesserons d'être classés selon nos maisons et on n'aura pas à justifier de nos actes par rapport à la maison à laquelle on appartenait ! Commence à t'y habituer ! lança Hermione.

- Tu ne diras rien à McGonagall, gronda Ginny.

- Très bien, alors je vais tout raconter à Harry, fit Hermione.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu es sûre ? Je pense qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce qui se passe ! Je serais une très mauvaise meilleure amie si je lui cachais que tu n'es pas toujours en sécurité quand tu te ballades dans les couloirs !

- Très bien, lâcha Ginny avec rage, dis lui ! Dis lui pour qu'il vienne encore risquer sa peau pour venir « me sauver », comme s'il n'en avait pas fait assez, vas-y, je t'en prie, fais-le s'inquiéter pour rien ! Parce que ce n'est rien, je maîtrise la situation !

- Ginny, je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne maîtrises rien du tout !

- HE BAH VA TOUT RACONTER A MCGONAGALL ET A HARRY ET A TOUS MES FRERES SI CA T'AMUSE, TU TE SENS BIEN HEIN DE FAIRE TA JUSTICIERE, CA FAIT QUOI, TU TE SENS IMPORTANTE, C'EST CA ?

- Calme-toi, je fais ça pour ton bien ! »

Ginny éclata d'un bruyant rire sans joie et partit en laissant Hermione seule. Elle adorait Hermione mais parfois, elle était trop… trop droite ! Elle se mêlait de tout. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle repéra Vicky assise sur un fauteuil avec ses magazines.

« Ginny ! lança cette dernière.

- Hé Vicky, répondit Ginny. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je commence à commander tes affaires, on fait comme on a dit, on passe la commande moldue, ça arrive chez mes parents et ils nous renvoient ça par hibou. Je nous vois mal mettre l'adresse de Poudlard pour recevoir la commande, sourit Vicky.

- Comme tu veux mais… je ne peux pas prendre tout ça, il faut faire une sélection, je…

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Vicky.

- Déjà, je ne pars qu'une semaine, ensuite je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'économies et il faut que j'en garde pour les vacances… répondit Ginny gênée.

- Tu parles, pendant les vacances, Harry s'occupera de tout !

- Non, je refuserai de toute façon.

- Oui bon si tu le dis mais ça ne coûte pas très cher ces vêtements moldus, surtout que les livres sont beaucoup moins forts que les Gallions, tu y gagnes quand tu changes des Gallions en livres !

- T'es sûre ? demanda Ginny.

- Ouais ! répondit Vicky. Mais pas de panique pour les fringues, je m'occupe de tout, c'est mon cadeau de Noël.

- Pardon ?! Mais ça va pas ? s'étonna Ginny. N'y pense même pas une seconde !

- Trop tard, fit Vicky, j'ai tout coché, tu fais bien une taille 36 ?

- Oui mais… »

Impossible de faire changer d'avis, elle mit sa commande dans une enveloppe et accrocha l'enveloppe à la patte de son hibou.

« C'est vraiment galère d'accrocher une enveloppe à un hibou, c'est plus simple avec un rouleau de parchemin…

- Merci Vicky mais franchement tu n'aurais pas du ! sourit Ginny.

- C'est pour les sept ans où je ne t'ai rien offert ! se justifia Vicky. Tu n'auras qu'à me ramener un joli souvenir de Cuba et puis voilà !

-… Bon… ça marche ! »

Plus qu'une semaine et demie avant les vacances de Noël… Ginny aurait pu être très heureuse, seulement, elle refusait de parler à Hermione après leur altercation et ce fut pire lorsqu'Harry l'appela sur son miroir le lendemain au soir.

« Ginny, salut, fit Harry.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

- J'ai reçu une drôle de lettre d'Hermione qui me dit que tu te fais harceler depuis un petit moment par un certain Geoffrey Hooper, ce n'était pas ton gardien ?

- Ca l'était, maintenant c'est Vicky.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? C'était lui qui t'avais fait ce bleu ?

- Ce n'était rien, sincèrement je gérais très bien la situation, Hermione dramatise ! se justifia Ginny.

- Elle dramatise ? Elle a dit qu'elle est arrivée dans les couloirs et qu'elle a du te soigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a lancé comme sort ? Un impardonnable ? Un sectumsempra ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas jeté de sort.

- Arrête de mentir ! fit Harry en commençant à s'énerver.

- Je ne mens pas, il m'a juste… euh… tapée… un peu, hésita Ginny.

- Il t'a tapée ?!

- Mais j'ai rien ! assura Ginny. Je vais très bien !

- Je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu ne vas tuer personne, répliqua Ginny.

- Si, je vais venir à Poudlard tout de suite et je vais le tuer de mes propres mains !

- Ecoute, Hermione en a forcément parler à McGonagall, il doit être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon…

- Il t'a tapé et harcelé et toi tu penses que des heures de colle c'est une punition juste ?! Et comment ça a commencé ? Pourquoi il te harcèle ?

- Paskgérfusédsortiraklui, fit Ginny à toute vitesse.

- Quoi ?

- Parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec lui, répéta Ginny à contrecœur.

- Non mais je rêve ! lâcha Harry en colère. Non seulement il harcèle et frappe ma petite amie et en plus il veut me la voler !

- C'est bon, il a compris maintenant, il… on peut parler d'autre chose, non ?

- Pas tant que ce petit con sera toujours en vie, grogna Harry.

- Hé bah va le tuer, je te rendrais visite à Azkaban si ça t'amuse ! soupira Ginny. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer de sujet ? Sérieusement, parlons de quelque chose de joyeux, je ne sais pas, on se voit dans une semaine, on part en vacances rien que tout les deux et…

- Ok, tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, tu n'as rien fait de mal, si ça m'était arrivé à moi, je n'aurais rien dit pour ne pas t'énerver mais je préfèrerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne me caches pas ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Ginny... Alors tu as commencé ta valise ? ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en souriant, tu sais très bien que je la fais toujours au dernier moment…

- Je suis tellement pressée de te voir ! fit Ginny. Tu me manques ! Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à tenir.

- Le miroir y est pour beaucoup, sourit Harry.

- Je pense aussi, imagine la torture sans le miroir, ne pas entendre ta voix, ne pas voir ton visage, je deviendrais folle…

- Oui bah en attendant avec le miroir je ne peux toujours pas sentir ton parfum, ni t'embrasser, alors ce n'est pas si génial que ça », lança Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Une voix se fit entendre derrière Harry.

« Harry ! Tu as finis de dire des niaiseries à ma sœur, on peut sortir au Chaudron Baveur comme tu me l'avais promis !

- C'est Ron, s'excusa Harry. RON JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE TOQUER AVANT DE RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- On a vécu dans le même dortoir pendant six ans et dans la même tente pendant un an, tu crois vraiment que tu as des secrets pour moi ? fit la voix de Ron.

- Voilà pourquoi je vais devenir fou, lança Harry à Ginny. Je n'ai aucune vie privée dans ce monde.

- Mon pauvre chéri, compatit Ginny en rigolant. Je vais te laisser avec mon cher frère ! Passe-lui un au revoir de ma part !

- D'accord, je t'appelle demain, je t'aime, dit Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit Ginny en mimant un baiser.

- BON SANG VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI ON CROIRAIT UN VIEUX DISQUE DE CELESTINA MOLDUBEC. »

Pourquoi diable Ginny avait-elle un frère aussi inhumain ? Elle comprenait mieux Hermione quand elle disait qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.


End file.
